The Body Art's Battle ou Tattward&Inkella Contest
by DAMN-ADDICT-LEMON
Summary: Venez découvrir notre nouveau concours et entrez dans la Battle opposant les Comportements Typiques des percés/tatoués VS Marre des Préjugés! Qui allez vous soutenir? LES HOSTILITES SONT OUVERTES! Cliquez sur le lien pour lire les OS participants!
1. Annonce et règles du concours

…**The Body Art's Battle ou Tattward & Inkella Contest**

.

.

**Marre des préjugés sur les pierçing et les tattoos!**

**VS**

**Comportements "typiques" des percés/tatoués.**

Quelle équipe allez-vous rejoindre pour écrire un OS LEMON qui soutiendra votre camp?

.

Quels personnages de Twilight (tous acceptés) allez-vous mettre en scène dans votre histoire pour lutter contre les idées préconçues que peuvent avoir l'entourage proche ou lointain de votre personnage principal ou pour décrire un univers qui vous plait par l'idée qu'on en a, sa manière d'être décalée de la société, sa débauche? (Parodies acceptées !)

.

.

**Que vous soyez pour la TeamMP ou TeamCT, il y a des conditions à respecter:**

.

-Le(s) personnage(s) principal(s) doit avoir une sorte de **body art** (tatouages, piercing...)

-Votre OS doit être une **nouvelle histoire**.

-Doit être **Rated M pour Lemon** (bien évidemment), mais aussi, si vous le voulez, à cause de thèmes matures, violences, insultes... /!\EN PLUS DU LEMON!

-Un minimum de fautes de grammaire et d'orthographe est accepté, si besoin des bêtas sont disponible sur le forum.

-Les participations doivent avoir un minimum **de 2.500 mots maximum 10.000 mots**.

-Le One-shot ne peut pas être poursuivi jusqu'à ce que le concours soit terminé.

-Maximum de trois participations par personne et par team (MP ou CT).

-**Attention, "Damn-Addict-Lemon" impose une nouvelle règle, INCONTOURNABLE!** Pour garantir un vote impartial (et pas lié à la "popularité" des auteurs qui pourrait empêcher de nouveaux talents de participer et de se révéler) nous avons décidé d'imposer **l'anonymat des auteurs!**  
>C'est pourquoi, nous demandons à chaque participant d'envoyer leurs OS à cette adresse: <span><strong>contest[.]damn[.]addict[.]lemon[]gmail[.]com<strong> (retirer les crochets et ajouter dans celui qui est vide l'arobase qui n'apparait pas sur FF) ou de laisser un MP sur notre compte FF ! Ils seront ainsi validés par les membres du Staff du Forum, anonymes bien évidemment, et corrigés si nécessaire avant d'être publiés à la suite de cette annonce!

**Les fictions publiées par vous-même seront éliminés d'office !**

Il est normal que nous vous demanderons de ne cherchez pas à savoir qui a écrit quel OS, de laisser des reviews révélant qui est l'auteur de l'histoire ou de faire de pubs pour tel ou tel OS dans vos fictions afin de préserver cette règle ! 

A la fin du concours nous ferons paraître les résultats et les noms des auteurs. Après ce sera de leur libre choix de publier sur leur compte FF où là, vous pourrez les féliciter de leur travail.

- En début d'OS veuillez inscrire l'en-tête suivant :

.

**Tattward et Inkella Contest  
>Equipe choisie: CT ou MP ?<br>Titre:  
>Personnage(s):<br>Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : ****http:/damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr****/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

.

.

.

Le concours débutera le **16/05/2011** et sera clôturé le **19/06/2011**  
>Les bureaux de votes pour sélectionner <strong>les 3 gagnants de chaque Team<strong> seront  
>ouverts du <strong>2006/2011** au **26/06/2011**  
>Les 1ers résultats de la battle seront affichés le <strong>2706/2011**

Après l'annonce des six OS vainqueur de la 1ere épreuve, nous vous laissons  
>jusqu'au <strong>3006/2011** pour choisir entre **les deux premières histoires de  
>chaque Team<strong> qui remportera le concours!

.

.

**A vos claviers et n'hésitez pas à vous laissez emporter par la passion,  
>ou non, du body art!<strong>

.

En cas de questions ou remarques en tout genre, n'hésitez pas à nous envoyer des reviews ou même des MP et n'hésitez pas à mettre cette annonce en « Story Alert » étant donné que les OS du concours seront publiés sur cette 'histoire' !

.

Bisous à tous,

Le Staff du Forum


	2. L'évolution d'une drôle de chenille

**Tattward et Inkella Contest**

**Equipe choisie: CT**

**Titre: ****L'évolution d'une drôle de chenille**

**Personnage(s): Edward et Bella**

**Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:/damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

.

.

.

**BPOV :**

Suite à la lecture de quelques avis sur le tatouage, j'ai envie de vous faire partager mon opinion sur le sujet.

Je risque de ne pas me faire que des amis, mais tant pis, je ne trahirais pas ma pensée sous prétexte que cela ne pourrait pas plaire à quelques uns.

Pour ma part je n'ai jamais eu envie de me faire tatouer, l'une des raisons est que je ne prête pas une grande attention à mon corps, ainsi qu'à mon look.

L'important selon moi étant d'être propre sur soi et surtout en bonne santé, le reste peu importe.

Je crois que d'autres le font pour affirmer leurs choix, leurs idéaux. Ce en quoi ils croient, ce qu'ils aiment, ils se le font graver à tout jamais sur la peau, et je trouve ça beau mais courageux ! Si je l'étais, je me serais fais tatouer un énorme frigo sur la bedaine !

Et oui, pas commun pour une fille aussi mince que moi d'aimer la bonne nourriture ! J'étais d'ailleurs, sans vouloir me vanter, un petit cordon bleu.

Bref, pour en revenir au sujet précédent, je pense, à mon avis, bien sûr, qu'il faut bien réfléchir avant de sauter le pas, en n'oubliant pas qu'un tatouage, c'est pour la vie. Une fois qu'il est réalisé il est quasi impossible de revenir en arrière, et si on le souhaite tout de même, il y a bien des techniques, mais qui laissent des séquelles car d'après ce que j'ai pu lire à droite et à gauche, la technique n'est pas transcendante d'efficacité.

Je crois qu'il faut s'accorder un bon temps de réflexion avant de se décider -ne serait-ce que pour choisir le motif- surtout ne pas se précipiter, pour au moins ne pas succomber à un effet de mode qu'on aurait tôt fait de regretter.

Pour moi se faire tatouer cela ne pose à priori pas de problème, à priori… Mais, pourtant… Oserais-je exposer mes préjugés sur les tatouages ? Non, car tout le monde devine de quels préjugés il s'agit. Je sais que c'est bête, c'est injustifié. C'est ce que je me dis à chaque fois que je me surprends à avoir ce style de pensée un peu arbitraire… J'ai sans doute été influencé à un moment donné. C'est une mauvaise image de marque que l'on m'a donné du tatouage à l'occidentale.

Mes parents, mon entourage direct ? Je crois qu'on n'a jamais abordé le sujet, et je ne me souviens pas qu'on en ait parlé une seule fois… Parce que l'occasion d'en discuter réellement ne s'est jamais présenté, d'après mes souvenirs. C'était plutôt l'indifférence entre nous, à mon plus grand désespoir.

Alors que reste-t-il pour véhiculer une image négative du tatouage, et bien les médias en général j'imagine, qui ont plutôt tendance à en montrer une image négative ne serait ce que dans les films, où ce sont rarement les 'gentils' qui portent des tatouages.

Je combats mes propres préjugés, et je ne nie pas que des idées péjoratives vis-à-vis des tatouages me trottent dans la tête, malheureusement… Seulement voilà, d'autres ont réellement des idées négatives sur cette pratique en général et ne combattent pas leurs préjugés, puisqu'ils sont convaincus de ce qu'ils pensent.

Je vais me montrer assez pessimiste, mais je crois qu'il y aura toujours des gens pour critiquer arbitrairement ce genre de pratique. Alors faut-il sauter le pas en sachant que certains seront près à vous juger bassement ?

A mon avis il ne faut pas prêter attention à ce genre de préjugés. Seulement je crois qu'il est plus facile de se détacher de ce genre de préjugés dans la vie privée, car on est libre de fréquenter les gens avec qui on s'entend bien, que dans la vie professionnelle où l'on est souvent obligé de faire avec les autres, qu'on les aime ou qu'on ne les aime pas.

C'est d'ailleurs bien dans ce dernier cas que le fait de se faire tatouer est le plus délicat à gérer. Tout dépend bien sûr du travail que l'on effectue. Moi qui travaille dans une usine, à un poste sans réelle responsabilité, se faire tatouer ne représenterait aucun problème, mais quand on a des responsabilités, de l'ambition, qu'on souhaite poursuivre une carrière, là un tatouage mérite plus amples réflexions, car l'opinion des autres sur soi est bien souvent déterminante -ce n'est pas comme à mon poste ou seul le travail accompli compte comme jugement.

La solution paraît être un compromis : Un petit tatouage qui se voit peu par exemple. Mais je trouve cela dommage surtout si la personne désire un grand tatouage, ou de le faire sur une partie plus visible du corps.

Je trouve cela dommage. On devrait pouvoir se faire tatouer comme bon ils nous semblent -enfin pour ceux que ça intéresse- mais l'apparence est si importante de nos jours, elle est source de tant de jugements à la va vite et sans fondement.

Je m'estime victime de certaines idées qui me trottent dans la tête mais qu'on a véhiculé jusqu'à moi. J'essaie de rester lucide. D'autres n'en font pas l'effort et optent pour des jugements tout fait. C'est dommage.

Voilà à quoi se résumait ma vie jusqu'à ma rencontre avec Edward.

.

**EPOV :**

BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP, BIIIIIP !

Ma main s'écrasa sur la source du vacarme assourdissant qui m'avait sortis du pays de Morphée avant que je ne pose mes mains sur ma putain de tête qui me lançait.

Putain de réveil à la con !

Putain de cuite de merde !

Putain de maux de tête qui te retourne le cerveau alors que t'es déjà en train de décuver !

Et le pire c'est que je savais que je n'allais pas changer mes supers habitudes nocturnes, je les aimais trop pour ça.

Surtout que je m'étais bien amusé hier !

Je ne voulais pas me lever mais je devais préparer mon matériel pour les clients qui arriveraient dès l'ouverture de mon super studio de tatouages que je m'étais offert à mes vingt ans alors je me levais et c'est en grognant que je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour prendre ma douche.

Après avoir pris ma dose matinale de caféine, je me dirigeai d'une humeur plus joyeuse, vers la porte d'entrée et c'est à ce moment là que je vis le bordel devant le pas de ma porte.

Des cartons et encore des cartons étaient entreposés dans mon couloir et c'est en voyant tout ce foutoir dans mon couloir que je me rappelai que l'appartement en face du mien venait d'être loué et que la nouvelle locataire devait emménager au courant de la semaine.

Génial, une autre emmerdeuse !

Et encore, là je ne parlais pas des bruits de couloir qui circulaient déjà sur la demoiselle.

Apparemment, elle était une jeune fille de bonne famille fraîchement débarquée d'une école catholique.

En clair, elle avait tout de la nana craignosse qui allait encore me regarder comme si j'étais un lépreux.

Putain j'espère qu'elle n'allait pas me saouler avec sa musique sur le bon Dieu ou tenter de me convaincre d'adhérer à sa religion ! J'ai assez subis avec l'ancienne locataire, la vieille Mc Alistair !

C'est à ce moment-là que je la vis, ma voisine.

Et dire que notre rencontre fut mémorable est un euphémisme ! Je ne pourrais d'ailleurs jamais l'oublier une telle vision de rêve :

Elle était affalée sur un carton, qui lui-même était explosé sur le sol, après s'être fracassée le crâne en trébuchant je ne sais comment.

Jusque là, rien de bien grave, ça peut arriver à tout le monde.

Sauf que la miss portait une petite jupe qui lui était remontée sur le haut des fesses lors de sa chute. Une entrée en matière phénoménale ! Surtout qu'elle avait un sacrée cul la petite brunette !

Rien que voir cette putain de paire de fesses recouverte d'une simple petite culotte blanche m'avait fait bander à mort alors pour cacher mon trouble, j'éclatais de rire et continuais mon chemin.

Ouais, je sais, j'aurais pu l'aider à se relever et à emménager, mais si j'avais fais ça je l'aurais sûrement violé dans ses appartements et ça ne l'aurais pas fait comme première impression.

J'avais le temps pour faire connaissance avec ma nouvelle voisine et me faire pardonner l'affront que je venais de lui faire, d'abord, je devais faire redescendre la pression !

C'est pourquoi, à peine arrivé au Twilight, le superbe local que j'avais acheté pour exercer mon magnifique boulot de tatoueur, je fonçai aux toilettes et me vidais les couilles d'un trop plein d'excitation en imaginant labourer par derrière ma voisine au beau cul.

Ce fut jouissif, mais quand même frustrant de se masturber en solo.

Ouais, j'aurais pu aller lever une fille dans la rue, mais j'avais arrêté les coups d'un soir après m'être réveillé en face d'une vieille folle d'au moins cinquante-cinq ans.

Merci l'alcool et les drogues !

D'ailleurs, j'avais aussi arrêté les substances illicites depuis, j'avais trop peur de me retrouver dans une autre situation improbable.

Bref, j'avais passé une assez bonne journée même si quelques filles m'avaient un peu irrité en me faisant perdre mon temps à jacasser. Bon sang, j'étais là pour poser mon art sur le corps de ceux qui appréciait vraiment les tatouages et elles, elles minaudent devant mes bras encrés –le reste de mon œuvre étant caché par mon tee-shirt- et mes piercings à l'arcade, au labret et à la langue –entre autres-, juste pour me draguer !

En clair, ce soir ça allait être farniente dans mon appart et pas de sortie en bar, elles m'avaient coupé l'envie ces radoteuses !

Mais en arrivant chez moi et en voyant le couloir menant à mon appartement vide, je me souvins de ma nouvelle voisine et décidai d'aller me présenter et m'excuser de mon comportement de ce matin en lui offrant un petit pack de bière.

Et ce fut après avoir appuyé sur la sonnette que je me rappelai que la fameuse demoiselle sortait d'une école catholique et que l'alcool que je tenais dans ma main ne ferait peut-être pas bonne impression…

Tant pis ! C'était trop tard pour prendre la poudre d'escampette et puis avec mon physique, elle pourrait très facilement comprendre que je n'allais pas lui ramener du jus d'orange, même si elle a le plus beau cul que j'ai jamais vu jusque là !

.

**BPOV**

Je venais enfin d'acquérir mon premier appartement.

J'avais rencontré le propriétaire dans la semaine et il a très vite accepté de me le louer quand il avait vu que j'étais une fille plutôt gentille mais surtout calme et sans histoire.

De plus, j'avais les moyens de payer le loyer entre mon travail à l'usine et l'argent que mes parents me versaient chaque mois pour compenser leurs absences. J'aurais d'ailleurs préféré les voir au lieu qu'ils me paient leur amour mais d'un côté, je comprenais le vide qu'ils laissaient dans mon existence : Je n'étais pas vraiment la fille qu'ils auraient aimé avoir.

Banale et trop renfermée étaient les deux mots qui me qualifiait.

Mais bon, depuis le temps j'étais habituée alors je taisais rapidement et facilement mes états d'âme.

Heureusement, madame Cope, une personne âgée qui m'avait prise en affection dès mon premier jour à l'usine, avait été là pour moi en me donnant les affaires que sa fille avait laissé chez elle et qu'elle ne se servait pas. Alors je n'emménageais pas les mains vides !

Sans que je ne comprenne comment, je me retrouvai par terre alors que le carton que je portais vit son contenu éparpillé au sol.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait qu'un rire fort et clair retentit à mes oreilles, me faisant rougir pour je ne sais quelle raison avant que je ne me rende compte que j'avais les fesses à l'air, ma jupe s'étant retroussée.

Je sentis mon visage chauffer encore plus avant que je ne me relève mais l'homme qui m'avait surprit dans cette mauvaise posture avait déjà disparut, laissant un parfum typiquement masculin embaumer l'air.

En regardant autour de moi, je remarquai une seule porte en face de la mienne.

En gros, je venais de me ridiculiser devant mon voisin !

Je poussais un soupir de résignation : Il n'y avait qu'à Bella Swan que ce genre de situation arrivait…

C'est un peu morose, que je continuais à déballer les cartons. Je n'avais pas encore officiellement passée ma première journée dans mon nouvel appartement que déjà il m'arrivait une catastrophe. Mais c'était une habitude pour moi, je dirais même plus… L'humiliation était devenue mon lot quotidien.

Le temps ne passait pas, je ne voyais pas l'avancement dans l'aménagement, j'avais l'impression que mes cartons ne désengorgeaient pas. J'avais besoin de souffler et il était à peine seize heures. Je décidais donc de faire le tour du quartier afin de voir les magasins à proximité de la maison.

Au bout de cinq minutes, je repérai une petite épicerie et décidai d'y faire quelques emplettes afin de remplir le frigo. Mes achats en main, je croquais dans un fruit et flânais dans les rues à la découverte du voisinage.

Sur le chemin du retour, je passais devant un studio de tatouage, mais j'accélérais le pas devant la devanture afin de ne pas me faire aborder par un de ces loubards tatoués qui flânaient devant, sans parler des hommes louches que semblaient contenir le bar d'en face. Par tous les Dieux, il y avait beaucoup d'hommes étranges par ici ! J'en frissonnais rien qu'à l'idée qu'une personne comme ça puisse me parler.

Rapidement, je me retrouvai devant la porte de mon appartement et une fois celle-ci refermée, je m'adossai contre et soufflai tout l'air que j'avais retenue. J'avais toujours des suées froides, quand je croisais le chemin d'une personne atypique.

C'était complètement dingue, mais je n'y pouvais rien. J'étais même sûre qu'avec beaucoup d'alcool dans le sang j'aurais toujours cette gêne vis-à-vis de gens tatoués ou percés. Fallait être fou quand même pour aimer le martèlement des aiguilles sur la peau.

Je me secouais afin de chasser la chair de poule qui traversait mon corps.

Je rangeais mes achats dans le frigo et les placards et m'attelais à continuer le déballage de mes cartons.

Ma journée avait été épuisante, j'avais besoin d'une bonne douche.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, je me déshabillais et me glissais sous l'eau chaude afin de détendre mes muscles tendus par les efforts de la journée. J'appréciais la sensation, c'était galvanisant.

Au bout d'un temps interminable, je jetais un dernier coup d'œil sur le miroir embué de la salle de bain. Je redressais la tête après avoir sommairement séché mes cheveux, ajustais ma serviette -qui couvrait le minimum– et sortais de la salle de bain.

Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre pour m'habiller quand la sonnette résonna.

Sans même réfléchir, je changeais de direction pour me rendre à la porte d'entrée que j'ouvris d'un simple geste et tombai sur une vision des plus étranges :

J'avais devant moi le plus beau garçon que je n'avais jamais vu mais sa beauté ne masquait pas ses piercings et tatouages qui me firent froid dans le dos.

J'étais à la fois attirée mais apeurée par cet homme qui semblait me dévorer du regard.

-Bonjour, dit-il après avoir déglutit. Je suis Edward Masen, le voisin d'en face.

Le voisin d'en face ? Celui qui avait assisté à mon humiliation de ce matin ? J'étais maudite ! Comment faisais-je pour me mettre dans ces situations incroyables ! Il allait sûrement ameuter tous ses copains bizarres et venir m'embêter ! Ou pire, croire que parce qu'il est beau et que je lui ai déjà montré mes fesses ce matin, que je suis une fille facile !

J'étais pétrifiée par la peur que m'inspirai ses trucs qu'il portait sur son corps mais tentai de me reprendre quand il me questionna du regard :

-J… Je… S… S… Suis… Bella… B….Bella Swan, balbutiai-je pitoyablement.

-Enchanté Bella, sourit-il. Je t'ai ramené des bières pour qu'on puisse partager un verre et faire connaissance.

-Oh, soufflai-je, les yeux écarquillés.

_C'est un piège ! Il veut t'attirer dans ses filets ! Dis-lui de partir ! Ne le fais pas entrer chez toi !_

-Euh… Oui, entrez, répondis-je, éblouie par la moue enfantine qu'il vint de me faire.

_NOOON ! Appelle la police ! Ce type n'est pas net ! FUIS ET VIIIIIIIITE !_

Mes pensées furent interrompues par une sensation de fraicheur qui envahit soudainement mon corps et c'est à ce moment là que je remarquai que j'étais toujours en petite serviette et que je l'avais agrippée à la poignée en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, la détachant ainsi de moi.

C'est morte de honte et complètement rouge de partout que je la rattrapai avant de la remettre autour de moi, mortifiée.

Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrivait qu'à moi ?

Ce type louche allait probablement en profiter !

-Ah… Euh… Je… Vêtements... Dois... Euh… Partir... Vais m'habiller, dis-je en me mélangeant les pinceaux.

Le fameux Edward se racla la gorge tout en se dandinant sur lui-même avant de se pincer le bout du nez :

-Euh… Ouais… Euh, je vais t'attendre dans le salon !

Mais déjà je pris la fuite jusqu'à ma chambre dans laquelle je m'enfermai.

Fallait que je me trouve une corde pour me pendre avec ! Ça ne pouvait pas être possible d'être aussi empotée !

.

**EPOV : **

Oh, merde ! Si je m'étais attendu à ça quand j'ai appuyé sur la sonnette de la voisine !

Putain, la voir allongée au dessus d'un de ses cartons ce matin, le cul vêtu d'une culotte blanche à découvert, c'était déjà quelque chose.

Mais là, en micro serviette et le corps et cheveux encore humides de sa douche, c'était la putain de cerise sur le gâteau !

Je n'arrivais plus à détacher mon regard de ses formes exquises.

Cette nana avait un corps de rêve !

Et ce visage ! Ses traits étaient si purs, si angéliques !

Et ses putains d'yeux ! C'était à eux seuls un océan profond de chocolat au lait ! Ils étaient si expressifs !

Bon sang, ils éduquaient des anges à son école catholique ou quoi ?

Elle était une perfection à elle toute seule et j'avais une de ces envies de la dévorer toute crue, la petite chrétienne.

Sans parler d'une certaine partie de mon anatomie qui était vraiment stimulée par cette vision enchanteresse !

_Du calme, Eddy, tu vas effrayer la demoiselle !_ pensai-je en sentant ma bite tressauter dans mon boxer, au bord de l'explosion.

-Salut, dis-je après avoir déglutis. Je suis Edward Masen, le voisin d'en face.

_Et tu peux venir frapper à ma porte quand tu veux, de jour, comme de nuit, je suis à ton entière disposition, bébé !_

-J… Je… S… S… Suis… Bella… B….Bella Swan, balbutia-t-elle en rougissant fortement.

Putain même ses rougissements étaient magnifiques ! Avait-elle seulement un défaut ?

-Enchanté Bella, lui dis-je en lui faisant mon fameux sourire en coin pour essayer de la détendre.

Elle ne pouvait pas avoir un nom plus adapté, pensai-je en laissant mes yeux dériver sur ses splendides jambes.

-Je t'ai ramené des bières pour qu'on puisse partager un verre et faire connaissance, continuai-je en recentrant mon regard plus haut… Vers sa poitrine.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en soufflant et, sentant son hésitation, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire la petite moue enfantine qu'Alice m'avait apprise à faire. Elle la faisait toujours à Jasper quand elle voulait quelque chose et là, moi je voulais faire connaissance avec la ravissante Bella, quitte à utiliser sur elle tous mes charmes !

-Oh, Euh… Oui, entrez, céda-t-elle, éblouie, sous mon air victorieux.

C'est à ce moment là, que je remarquai, en voulant –oui je l'avoue- admirer de nouveau ses formes, qu'elle avait agrippé sa serviette à la poignée, mais je n'eus pas le temps de l'avertir qu'elle se retrouva légèrement ou plutôt entièrement dévêtue devant moi.

Wow, wow, WOW !

Non, je rectifie, cette femme n'était pas un ange ! C'était une DEESSE ! Une putain de Déesse de l'amour, de la beauté, de la sensualité et de la luxure !

C'était une sirène qui m'appelait à elle, qui me charmait et ma bite réagissait plus que bien, ne lui résistant aucunement.

Elle rougit de la tête au pied en se recouvrant rapidement, à ma plus grande déception, avec le tissu éponge.

-Ah… Euh… Je… Vêtements... Dois... Euh… Partir... Vais m'habiller, me dit-elle en attendant pas réponse, fuyant vers sa chambre.

-Euh… Ouais… Euh, je t'attends dans le salon ! Lui dis-je malgré tout en me pinçant l'arrête du nez afin de calmer mes ardeurs et de ne pas lui courir après pour lui faire l'amour comme je rêvai de le faire.

J'entendis une porte se refermer rapidement et je soufflais un bon coup.

Merde ! Je me réajustais afin d'essayer de cacher mon érection qui ne cessait de croître dans mon pantalon. Putain, faudrait que je fasse tomber la pression mais je me voyais mal mettre la main dans mon calbute.

Seulement, je ne pus m'empêcher de poser ma main par-dessus mon pantalon afin de frotter ma paume contre mon engin engorgé.

Je fermais les yeux à la sensation que m'apportais le frottement sur mon membre et laissais échapper un gémissement.

.

**BPOV :**

Je fouillais dans mon armoire afin de trouver quelque chose à me mettre sur le dos. Il fallait que je fasse vite, je ne pouvais pas laisser une personne inconnue dans mon logement sans surveillance. Même si je n'avais rien à voler, on ne sait jamais avec ce genre de type.

J'enfilais rapidement une petite culotte en coton blanc, je sautais rapidement dans une jupe plissée et prenais une petite chemise blanche sans manches. Je fermais les boutons un à un, tout en soufflant un bon coup.

_Allez, Bella, tu peux le faire !_

Je jetai rapidement un coup d'œil à mon miroir et je décidai que j'étais présentable afin de faire connaissance avec mon voisin, Edward.

J'inspirai et expirai profondément afin de me calmer.

Fallait bien l'avouer, il était vraiment beau comme garçon. Entre ses cheveux cuivrés et en bataille, ses yeux verts si expressifs et son physique de rêve il devait en faire baver à pleins de filles.

J'aurais moi-même pu être sous le charme si ces machins argentés et ses bras remplis de dessins bizarres en couleurs et noir ne m'effrayaient pas autant.

Tout en lui criait « _danger !_ » et je n'étais que trop réceptive à cette mise en garde, pas assez courageuse pour jouer avec le feu qu'incarnait cet Edward.

Je soupirai à nouveau tout en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre puis retournais au salon tout en me répétant comme un mantra _« Il ne t'arrivera rien… Il ne te fera pas de mal !»_

-Désolée… J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fais attendre trop longtemps ?

-Euh… Non, non c'est bon, t'inquiètes pas, me rassura-t-il en me souriant.

-On peut peut-être s'asseoir ? lui proposais-je en montrant le canapé de la main.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de s'affaler tranquillement sur le canapé. Je prenais place à côté de lui sur le divan en évitant toutefois d'être trop proche de son corps.

J'étais crispée, mais au fur et à mesure de notre discussion, je me relaxais invraisemblablement.

Après avoir prononcé des phrases d'usage qui me décrispèrent un peu, il me raconta sa vie en quelques lignes :

Il était enfant unique et avant que son père Edward Senior, ne décède, il voulait devenir médecin voire musicien ou dessinateur de bandes-dessinées mais qu'au remariage de sa mère Esmé avec son beau-père Carlisle, à peine une année après la mort de son père, il avait disjoncté.

Il s'était senti trahit par sa mère qui avait aussi vite oublié son père et voir ce grand blond, médecin, toujours bien habillé, guindé, l'avait poussé à tout faire pour faire honte à cet homme qui était même allé jusqu'à lui proposer de l'adopter pour qu'il prenne son nom et forment à eux trois une vraie famille : Drogues, alcool puis piercings et tatouages étaient devenu son quotidien étant donné que c'était mal vu par son beau-père.

Ce fut en entendant et sentant l'aiguille toucher sa peau qu'il se découvrit une vraie passion, en dehors de la musique ou le dessin en lui même. Plus il se faisait de tatouages, plus il était inspiré et dessinait de nouveaux modèles qu'il eut envie de poser sur d'autres corps que le sien.

Il abandonna ses rêves de médecin, de musicien et de dessinateur de BD, et se fit embaucher par un tatoueur -Jasper Hale dont la copine Alice Brandon fait des piercings- qui lui apprit toutes les ficelles du métier avant qu'il ne prenne son envol en ouvrant sa propre boutique à quelques pas d'ici, à ses vingt ans.

Je lui racontais donc la misérable vie de Bella Swan, la maladroite invétérée. Il ricanait de mes malheurs et je dus avouer que si je faisais abstraction de ses body arts, c'était vraiment une personne très admirable dont je m'identifiais parfaitement dans la solitude qui l'avait suivit après le décès de son père.

Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer en sa compagnie. Et c'est déçue, que je le voyais se lever de mon canapé.

-Il va falloir que j'y aille, il se fait tard. Merci pour la bière, me sourit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je rougissais, étant pas habituée aux petits gestes de la gente masculine.

-J'ai été enchanté de faire votre connaissance Edward. Merci pour la visite.

Je le raccompagnais à la porte avant de le regarder s'éloigner vers chez lui. Il inséra sa clé dans la serrure et se retourna vers moi.

-A bientôt peut-être ?

-Avec plaisir, marmonnais-je en rougissant avant de refermer la porte sur lui.

-Hey, Bella, m'appela-t-il avant qu'elle ne soit complètement close.

-Oui ?

-Tutoie-moi, d'accord ?

J'acquiesçai et m'enfermais dans mon antre personnel avant d'aller me coucher dans mon lit à peine montée.

La dernière pensée qui occupa mon esprit avant que je ne m'endorme ce soir-là était : _Mais dans quoi venais-je encore de me fourrer ?_

Les jours passaient et j'apprenais timidement mais sûrement à connaitre mon voisin.

Je devais bien me l'avouer, ce que j'apprenais me plaisait car il était loin d'être le parfait abruti ou psychopathe que je pensais qu'il était au premier abord. Certes, il jurait comme un charretier quand il s'y mettait, buvait pas mal et prenait trop facilement ses aises chez moi, sans parler qu'il aimait me mettre dans l'embarras. Mais il n'était pas méchant, loin de là.

Pire, je commençai à _aimer_ ses piercings et tatouages car il m'avait dévoilé les histoires cachées derrière chacun d'entre eux. Et ça me donnait envie de m'en faire un de chaque juste pour me rapprocher, en quelque sorte, de lui.

Car il me plaisait.

Enormément. Trop même.

Certes, j'avais eu peur de lui, avais été dégoûté par ses body arts mais apprendre à le connaitre, _lui_, et ne plus me laisser berner par l'image qu'il projetait aux autres, m'avait touché en plein cœur.

Mais je ne me berçais pas d'illusions. Car même s'il semblait m'apprécier, je n'étais pas assez jolie ou que sais-je pour l'attirer, pour lui provoquer les sentiments qui germaient en moi.

J'étais peut-être inexpérimentée, mais certainement pas naïve !

C'est pour ça que je ne faisais jamais de premier pas vers lui. De un, parce que j'avais trop peur de le déranger ou de croiser des amis à lui si je toquais à sa porte, de deux, surtout parce que j'avais peur qu'il me croit désespérée ou ne me trouve trop collante.

Cependant, après un mois sans le moindre effort de ma part alors qu'il venait me voir quasiment tous les soirs, je pris mon courage à deux mains et me décidai à lui préparer un petit repas tout simple pour le remercier de toutes les bières qu'il m'avait ramené et qu'on avait partagé.

C'est pourquoi je tenais dans la main droite une assiette où trônait une quiche à la ratatouille et dans l'autre, un petit saladier où une salade toute simple attendait d'être mangé et tentais d'appuyer, avec succès après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, sur la sonnette de mon voisin, le visage complètement rouge de gêne.

.

**EPOV**

Pff, j'avais passé une mauvaise journée.

Trop longue, morne et complètement dénuée de projets intéressants.

Ça m'avait soulé de devoir tatouer des Hello Kitty ou des dessins complètement bidons de par leur manque d'originalité sur des personnes qui ne voulaient être encrées que pour « faire style ».

Je voulais quelque chose de créatif, moi !

Je voulais des clients qui apprécieraient vraiment mon art !

Mais aujourd'hui, je n'avais vraiment pas été gâté.

Manquerait plus qu'Esmé débarque à mon appartement avec son _incroyable _mari et j'étais prêt à aller sauter du toit de l'immeuble !

J'avais pris une douche rapide avant d'aller me vautrer sur le canapé avec une bonne bière bien fraîche à la main. Ce soir, ça allait être farniente ! Fallait juste que je trouve la motive de me lever pour téléphoner à la pizzeria du bas de la rue pour passer ma commande et d'aller ouvrir ma porte pour récupérer mon diner et après, je ne bougerais plus.

Le programme de la soirée était vraiment alléchant.

Mais d'un autre côté, je n'allais pas voir Bella et ça, ça me faisait vraiment chier !

En à peine un mois, j'en avais appris des choses sur cette fille qui se croyait banale.

Tout d'abord, elle n'était pas allée à l'école catholique comme les ragots du voisinage le colportaient mais était une personne tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, qui n'avait par contre, pas profité de sa vie, ne faisant que vivre au jour le jour.

Ensuite, et ça m'avait littéralement choqué, cette fille ne se rendait pas compte de sa beauté. Au vue de la façon dont elle parlait d'elle, elle se pensait maladroite –ce qui était, bien évidemment le cas quand je repensai à sa première journée dans son appartement- mais surtout banale. _Banale !_

Devais-je lui faire tâter toutes les érections qu'elle avait provoqué rien qu'en me souriant ?

Devais-je lui parler des nombreux fantasmes que la vision de son corps nu avait provoquée et qui envahissait chacun de mes rêves _chaque nuit_.

Putain, même quand je travaillai et que je laissais le fil de mes pensées s'égarer j'avais la queue en feu ! Heureusement d'ailleurs qu'aucun de mes clients n'ait remarqué mon _léger_ problème et que je portais des jeans bien larges ! Sinon, bonjour la honte !

Bref, cette fille, en plus d'avoir un physique plus que parfait, avait une incroyable personnalité.

On discutait de tout et de rien et même si au début je l'avais sentis tendu à mon égard, elle était de plus en plus à l'aise à mes côtés et ça me plaisait.

Elle m'avait même questionné sur mes tatoos et piercings ! Avait été intéressé par tout ce que je racontais, expliquais, dévoilais, n'hésitant pas à me rentrer dans le lard quand elle n'était pas d'accord avec ce que je disais.

Elle m'écoutait pour apprendre à connaitre mon vrai _moi_ et ne répondait pas en cherchant à me plaire, bien au contraire, me faisant découvrir des facettes de son caractère plutôt explosif.

En clair, j'étais tombé amoureux de Bella Swan.

Et elle, même si je voyais bien que parfois je la troublais, ne me voyait que comme un ami.

En plus c'était toujours moi qui allais lui demander de ses nouvelles, qui engageais les conversations. C'était limite si je ne pensais pas que je la faisais chier en allant la voir quasiment tous les soirs !

Par tous les Dieux, elle n'était même jamais venue chez moi !

Dans quelle galère m'étais-je encore fourré à tomber amoureux d'une nana qui n'en avait rien à foutre de ma gueule ?

Bon sang, j'avais des tonnes de filles qui me courraient après et maintenant qu'une d'entre elles me plaisait, j'allais la laisser partir sans me battre ?

Non, fallait que je trouve un plan pour la séduire, pour la faire mienne !

La sonnette retentit, me faisant sortir des plans machiavéliques que mon esprit commençait à germer.

Je n'avais pourtant toujours pas téléphoné… La pizzeria avait un système de commande par télépathie ?

J'ouvris la porte et la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut : A ben non, ce n'est pas la livraison d'une pizza non commandé !

Puis quand tous mes neurones se reconnectèrent entre eux, la stupeur m'envahit : Bella était devant ma porte !

_Bella était devant ma porte ?_

_Et avec une quiche et une salade ?_

L'odeur que dégageait son plat encore tout chaud me donna l'eau à la bouche mais voir la femme que j'aimai m'apporter un diner qu'elle avait apparemment préparé pour moi, me réchauffa le cœur.

Putain, ça faisait combien de temps qu'on ne m'avait pas préparé un repas ?

_Trop longtemps._

-Euh… Salut, Edward, salua-t-elle en rougissant encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. J'espère que tu as faim car tout ça c'est pour toi !

-Wow, on fête quelque chose ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

_Mais ferme ta grande gueule, Masen ! Tu vas la faire fuir !_

-Ah… Euh… Non, souffla-t-elle piteusement. C'est pour te remercier de toutes les bières que tu m'as fait ingurgiter ! finit-elle en fronçant ses petits yeux comme pour me m'empêcher de répliquer.

Je levais les mains, paumes tendues vers elle :

-D'accord, d'accord, je ne dis rien ! Tu as raison !

-Alors ? rougit-elle. Je peux entrer chez toi ? La quiche commence à peser lourd.

-Oh, merde ! réalisai-je avant que je ne lui arrache le plat en question. Entre ! Et bienvenue chez moi !

Heureusement que j'étais un peu du genre maniaque et que tout était propre, ça l'aurait pas fait de voir la fille qui possédait mon cœur découvrir un chez moi tout crade.

-Wow, c'est propre, remarqua-t-elle.

-Ouais, expirai-je. J'ai pris l'habitude de tout nettoyer depuis que je suis tatoueur car ce n'est pas parce que j'ai l'air d'un bad boy ou d'un je-m'en-foutiste que je ne respecte pas les règles d'hygiènes qu'impose le métier. Tout doit être stérilisé, nickel et comme je suis un peu perfectionniste, ben je l'ai aussi imposé à ma vie personnelle.

-Je ne disais pas ça à mal, murmura-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-T'inquiète, je ne l'ai pas pris comme une critique, la rassurai-je. Faut dire que j'ai un peu peur que tu ne me perçoives pas comme je suis réellement.

-Je n'ai plus peur de toi, Edward, s'amusa-t-elle en posant la salade à côté de la quiche sur ma table basse. Ce n'est pas parce que tu aurais laissé trainer une paire de chaussettes sales ou tes boxers dans le salon que j'aurais émis un quelconque jugement.

-Des caleçons, corrigeai-je, puis en voyant qu'elle fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension, je rajoutai : Je porte des caleçons, pas des boxers, c'est plus confortable.

Je la vis rougir tandis que je me mordais la langue pour éviter de lui dire que c'était depuis que je la connaissais que j'avais commencé à porter ce genre de sous-vêtements.

Ben ouais, ma queue tendue à bloc est beaucoup moins à l'étroit dans un caleçon que dans un boxer !

-Une bière ? proposai-je.

-Bien sûr !

Après avoir savouré sa putain de quiche à la ratatouille tout en parlant de tout et de rien, une bouteille de bière brune –ma préféré- dans nos mains, j'écoutai Bella me parler de son travail en usine.

-Pourquoi tu travaille dans ce genre d'endroit ? demandai-je, inquiet. Tu n'es pas allée à l'université ?

-Mes parents, grimaça-t-elle, ont décidés de parcourir les Etats-Unis en caravane à mes dix-huit ans. Je n'étais plus sous leur responsabilités, étant devenue majeure. Et comme je n'ai pas réussis à obtenir de bourse et de chambres universitaires, que mes parents ne me donnaient que cent dollars tous les mois, j'ai dû me trouver un appartement ainsi qu'un travail pour tout financer.

Elle soupira et baissa les yeux sur ses mains qu'elle triturait sur ses genoux :

-Aucun appartement était dans mes moyens –surtout quand on voyait les montants des cautions demandées- alors je suis restée chez mes parents mais comme ils n'y vivaient plus, ils m'ont dit de me débrouiller pour payer le loyer. Que sinon, ils résilieraient le bail, tout simplement.

Bella riva son regard vers la fenêtre de mon salon, semblant revivre ce qu'elle me racontait :

-Je n'ai fait qu'un semestre à l'université. Je n'ai pas supporté toute la pression qui était sur mes épaules, entre les factures qui s'accumulaient, les trop nombreuses heures de travail à l'usine et mes cours que je n'arrivais pas à assister ou à réviser, faute de temps ou de fatigue. J'ai échoué aux partiels et ça m'a prouvé que je n'étais pas capable d'y arriver.

Ses yeux semblèrent s'embuer de larmes mais elle les empêcha de couler, se mordant durement la lèvre inférieure :

-Au final, reprit-elle après quelques secondes de silence, je suis allée voir mon patron et lui ai demandé de me passer en temps plein, ce qu'il était trop heureux de m'accorder, comme il lui manquait d'hommes. J'ai mis de l'argent de côté et ai déménagé de chez mes parents pour vivre dans l'appartement en face du tien.

-Tes parents sont des putains d'égoïstes ! m'écriai-je, ahuris. Ils ont une fille incroyable, qui avait besoin de leur soutien et eux se barrent, sans se retourner, sans même se soucier de toi ! C'est quoi leur problème ?

-Ils m'ont eu à leur sortie de lycée, avoua-t-elle. Je leur ai gâché la vie, ils en profitent maintenant que je ne suis plus sous leur charge.

-Être parent, c'est à vie, bon sang ! répliquai-je, durement. Ça me révolte de t'entendre leur chercher des excuses ! Aucune ne peut justifier leur abandon !

-Tu sais c'est quoi le pire ? coupa-t-elle subitement. Je n'ai jamais pris de cuite !

-QUOI ? criai-je, choqué. Je savais que tu n'avais probablement pas beaucoup d'expériences sur la vie, mais pas à ce point-là ! Faut qu'on arrange ça !

Sans plus attendre, je me dirigeai vers ma cuisine avant d'ouvrir le frigo et de sortir toutes les bouteilles de bière qu'elle contenait, soit pas mal.

Nous allions nous bourrer la gueule et je me promis qu'elle allait s'en souvenir de cette soirée !

.

**BPOV :**

J'avais arrêté de compter après la dixième bière qu'Edward avait ingurgité. Je me demandais d'ailleurs où il mettait tout ce qu'il buvait car pour le peu que j'avais vu de son corps, il paraissait musclé et il n'était même pas guilleret. J'étais à peine à ma quatrième bière que déjà je me sentais chaude, détendue.

J'avais une impression de bien-être qui se dégageait de mon corps, comme si je planais. Je n'arrêtais pas de ricaner aux moindres mots d'Edward si bien qu'il commençait sérieusement à s'agacer.

-Merde Bella ! Tu vas arrêter ça, ouais? Sinon t'auras plus de bière à l'avenir.

-Non, s'iiiiiiiiiiiiil te plaiiiiiit, Edwaaaaaaaaaard ! dis-je en essayant de le pousser légèrement avec mon coude.

-T'es déjà enivrée alors que t'as à peine commencé à boire, Bella, sourit-il.

-Mêmeeeeee pas vraiiiiiiiiiiiii, ricanai-je.

Je bouillais, j'étais comme un volcan en fusion. Edward allumait un incendie en moi. Il attisait le feu dévorant mon corps.

-Fait chauuuuuuuud chez toi, dis-je en enlevant mon gilet.

Edward ricana à mes paroles :

-Pas plus qu'avant tu sais.

-Edwaaaaaaaaard… Je… Je peux te demanndeeeeeeer quelque choooooose ?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête tandis que l'appréhension qui s'empara de moi face à ce qui me passait par la tête me rendit d'un seul coup lucide:

-Est-ce que tu me trouves jolie?

Je regardais Edward droit dans les yeux tout en mordant ma lèvre inférieure, attendant sa réponse qui tardait à arriver.

_J'aurais du le savoir que je ne lui plaisais pas. _

Je baissais le regard, pour ne pas lui montrer que j'étais blessée, sentant que je n'arrivais pas à réfréner les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur mes joues.

Au même moment, sans que je ne m'y attende, il posa sa main sur mon menton pour me forcer à relever le regard sur lui. Il s'approcha plus près de moi et écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes.

.

**EPOV :**

Mes yeux étaient rivés sur les siens.

_Elle voulait savoir si je la trouvais jolie ? Si elle savait qu'à mes yeux elle est bien plus que ça !_

Une larme perla de son œil gauche, roulant sur sa joue, entrant dans la commissure de ses lèvres et je me rendis compte que j'avais trop tardé à lui répondre, la blessant par mon silence.

-Ne pleure pas ma Bella… Arrête ça... la suppliai-je dans un filet de voix, ne supportant pas de la voir verser des larmes à cause de moi.

_Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui faut faire dans ces cas-là ? Réagis, Masen !_

Je regardai l'eau salée tracer un sillon sur sa joue et décidai de l'intercepter du bout du doigt. Les anges ne devaient pas pleurer. J'étais peut-être un gros con un peu trop lent à la détente, mais maintenant, j'allais lui prouver à quel point elle était _jolie_ pour moi !

Je pris délicatement son visage entre mes mains et approchais mes lèvres des siennes. Mon contact la fit frémir, m'encourageant pour la suite qui ne tarda pas à arriver : Je l'embrassai.

Le simple contact de ses lèvres avec les miennes m'électrisa et j'en voulus tout de suite plus. Je forçai ma langue à pénétrer le barrage de sa bouche, la faisant sursauter.

_C'est si délicieux !_

Et je m'envolai jusqu'aux cieux quand je la sentis me rendre mon baiser. Sa langue jouait avec la mienne. Ses lèvres étaient sucrées, comme un avant-goût de paradis.

_Elle est exquise !_

Je décidais de mordre dans ce fruit offert exerçant une pression légère pour que le baiser soit plus intense, me sentant aussi avide qu'un homme découvrant un oasis dans un désert.

_Je sens l'adrénaline bouger sous ma peau. C'est une addiction, une telle explosion de sensation!_

A bout de souffle, elle rompit le baiser et se lova dans mes bras. Je caressais sa peau nue le long de ses bras avant de déplacer ses cheveux à l'arrière de sa nuque. Libérant ainsi son épaule afin d'y déposer une myriade de baisers.

Elle s'abandonnait aux sensations que je lui procurais et que je rêvai de lui prodiguer depuis plus d'un mois.

.

**BPOV :**

Edward passa ses doigts dans ma chevelure avant de continuer ses caresses sur la peau délicate de mon cou. Ses doigts glissaient lentement vers mon décolleté. Ses lèvres s'y posèrent dans un baiser furtif, donné du bout des lèvres.

Je soupirai et fermais les yeux. Les caresses d'Edward étaient aussi légères qu'une plume et pourtant j'avais l'impression que mon corps s'enflammait à chacun de ses attouchements.

J'entrouvris les lèvres et un gémissement s'échappa. Je me sentais bien.

Edward continua ses effleurements en ajoutant sa langue et rapidement, je sentais les flammes du désir envahir tout mon corps. Je le laissais faire. J'aimais tellement les sensations que ressentait ma peau, quand tout mon corps se réveillait aux moindres désirs qu'il me suscitait.

La langue d'Edward glissa le long de mon ventre. J'agrippais sa tignasse désordonnée dans laquelle je rêvais de plonger les doigts depuis tellement longtemps maintenant et attirais son visage à moi.

Je caressais ses lèvres du bout de la langue et dans un plaisir non dissimulé il entrouvrit la bouche avant d'y accueillir avec empressement ma langue.

Le baiser se fit fougueux, nos langues vivant une passion dévorante, ou plutôt ardente.

A bout de souffle, nous nous séparions.

-Et si on allait dans la chambre ? murmura Edward à mon oreille en frottant son érection contre ma cuisse.

Je lui répondais par un sourire en acquiesçant d'un signe de la tête et il me prit la main afin de m'attirer à lui.

J'étais trop bien et détendue pour réfléchir convenablement. J'en avais envie et pour le moment, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il me plaça contre le mur, les mains plaquées sur la porte qu'il venait de refermer d'un coup de pied, releva ma robe et d'un geste décidé, écarta le mince tissu de ma culotte pour enfoncer ses doigts en moi.

_Jamais je n'ai atteint pareille tension, même pas sous mes caresses quand j'apprenais à découvrir mon corps._

Cette façon de me dominer, d'être aussi impatient que je l'étais et de me toucher de manière aussi intime, mettait le feu à mes sens, arrachant à mon ventre des spasmes voluptueux.

Edward pilonnait mon sexe de ses doigts. J'étais trempée et avais du mal à assurer mon équilibre. Les mains toujours plaquées sur la porte, je me délectais de cet attouchement bestial. Très vite je me mis à gémir.

La bouche ouverte, la tête secouée de mouvements désordonnés, je m'abandonnais désormais et complètement à lui, heureuse d'être traitée de la sorte, heureuse de sentir monter en moi les vagues du bonheur que je rêvai de le voir me donner.

Très vite, j'atteignis mon paroxysme en criant son prénom :

-Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard !

_Je me sentais si bien ! Et le pire, c'était que j'en voulais encore !_

.

**EPOV :**

Je souriais contre sa peau, je venais de passer le plus merveilleux moment de toute ma vie en lui donnant cet orgasme et je ne pus que la trouver encore plus belle pendant qu'elle jouissait. Ses joues rougis, la sueur perlant son front, les cheveux quelque peu collés à son visage.

Elle était magnifique.

Elle était à moi !

J'attendais qu'elle reprenne pied en la serrant fermement contre mon corps, avant de nous diriger vers mon lit.

Ma main remonta doucement le long de sa cuisse et lui caressa tendrement le ventre adorant sentir sa peau si douce et chaude contre la pulpe de mes doigts. J'aimais cette douceur légère, après la sauvagerie de nos préliminaires.

Je m'approchai encore plus près d'elle. Bella ouvrit les yeux et croisa mon regard vert malicieux avant qu'elle ne me prenne dans ses bras, m'attirant contre elle. Subrepticement, elle effleura sa joue et sa main vint se perdre dans mes cheveux, nos visages se rapprochèrent et nous nous embrassions.

Tout n'était que douceur.

Je caressais son dos, sa taille. Bella embrassa mon cou et descendit lentement vers mon torse, elle se suréleva légèrement afin d'accéder à l'ourlet de mon tee-shirt pour me l'ôter. Elle caressa du bout des doigts mon pectoraux, mes abdos, et je l'entendis soupirer.

Bon sang, j'étais tendu à bloc dans mon caleçon depuis la première fois que j'avais touché ses lèvres mais l'entendre inhaler fortement tout en me touchant, me déshabillant, me rendait complètement fou de désir. Je la voulais si fort ! Je voulais surtout que ce moment dur toujours.

Doucement je me rapprochais d'elle, son regard était devenue mutin au fur et à mesure qu'elle prenait de l'assurance et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser encore et encore.

Bella mordilla sa lèvre, enjôleuse. Je souris, j'aimais ce côté joueur, coquin, et l'espièglerie qui se lisait dans son regard. Mon cœur battait la chamade en la voyant si libre des barrières qu'elle s'entourait habituellement.

Doucement elle effleura ma joue et sa main alla se perdre dans mes cheveux, nos regards s'étaient soudés. Puis elle murmura, gênée:

-Edward, je…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? dis-je calmement, tout en la vrillant de mon regard rassurant. Dis-moi.

-Je n'ai jamais fais l'amour.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer, elle qui était si belle mais qui n'avait encore jamais été aimé. Je voulais la vénérer, lui faire découvrir les affres de la passion. Être son seul et son unique amant dès ce soir.

-Je te promets d'être le plus doux possible, murmurais-je en embrassant sa clavicule.

Ma main descendait le long de son ventre avant que je ne sente ses cuisses s'écarter.

J'arrivais au but puis vérifiais qu'elle soit prête à me recevoir avant de mettre un préservatif, que je venais de récupérer dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet, sur ma verge turgescente.

Je me présentais à son entrée, l'embrassais tendrement en m'insérant en elle doucement…

Elle était si étroite, si chaude et humide que je dû réfréner mes ardeurs afin de ne pas la déflorer sur le champs et brutalement. Elle devait être choyée, aimée et savourer sa première fois même si elle allait probablement avoir mal.

Je sentais son hymen et j'appuyais un peu plus… Elle se raidit à la sensation et je stoppais tout mouvement afin de la laisser s'habituer à moi.

Bon sang, c'était dur d'y aller doucement, de lutter contre son corps qui ne réclamait qu'une seule chose : Continuer sa découverte de la Terre Promise et entamer de profonds va-et-vient mais regarder dans les yeux de ma belle me permit de tenir bond.

C'était pour elle que je faisais tout ça. Parce que je l'aimais.

Bella commença à bouger lentement sous moi et je m'évertuais à ne pas accélérer le mouvement afin de la pistonner plus rapidement. Elle commença à gémir de plaisir et j'accélérais progressivement la cadence. Je me sentais tellement à l'étroit, tellement à ma place.

Je vénérais son corps quand j'entendis les supplications parmi les gémissements de Bella.

-Plus vite ! Plus vite !

Puis encore une fois, la voix brisée par l'émotion :

-Plus vite ! Oui, plus fort !

Electrisé par ses suppliques, j'accélérais la cadence en m'enfonçant plus profondément dans les chairs humides de ma belle, savourant toutes les sensations qu'elle seule parvenait à me faire ressentir.

-Hum ! Bella… C'est si bon !

Elle gémit et s'accrocha à mes épaules. Elle n'allait plus tarder à atteindre son paroxysme. Je la sentais proche, vraiment proche à en juger par ses parois vaginales que je sentais commencer à se contracter autour de moi. Je caressais donc son clitoris.

-Je vais venir… Han… Oui, plus fort !

Dans un mouvement saccadé, j'accélérais encore le rythme et Isabella se resserra sur ma chair palpitante. Elle ne put retenir un orgasme fulgurant en me sentant me déverser en elle en un grondement sourd, avant que je ne l'attire à moi.

Je voulais revivre cette incroyable expérience toute ma vie, ne jamais avoir à quitter ses bras.

-Dors, belle ange, soufflai-je en la voyant s'endormir contre moi.

-Reste avec moi, souffla-t-elle les yeux clos.

-Pour toujours, mon ange. Toujours.

.

.

**BPOV :**

J'avais mal à la tête.

Bon sang, je n'avais jamais eu aussi mal au crâne que ce matin !

Mes yeux restèrent clos car la lumière que je voyais derrière mes paupières allait empirer la situation.

Au lieu de ça, je me pelotonnais contre le corps chaud qui me serrait contre lui…

_Le corps chaud ?_

Je me figeai tout en essayant de réfléchir même si j'avais du mal à le faire à cause de la douleur lancinante qui me lançait dans ma petite tête.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait hier soir pour me retrouver dans un lit inconnu, contre un corps inconnu qui semblait de sexe masculin si je reconnaissais bien la nature de la chose dure et tendue qui était collé contre mes fesses ?

_-Tu sais c'est quoi le pire ? coupai-je vivement afin de changer de sujet. Je n'ai jamais pris de cuite !_

_-QUOI ? cria-t-il, en me regardant, éberlué. Je savais que tu n'avais probablement pas beaucoup d'expériences sur la vie, mais pas à ce point-là ! Faut qu'on arrange ça !_

Bon sang, j'avais la gueule de bois ! Je m'en souvenais maintenant. Je me souvenais même de tout, n'ayant pas été assez ivre pour oublier :

_-Est-ce que tu me trouves jolie? _lui avais-je demandé dans un élan de courage que la bière m'avait donné.

_Edward qui ne répond pas._

_Edward qui efface mes larmes._

_Edward qui m'embrasse._

_-Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard ! _avais-je crié durant mon premier orgasme.

J'avais couché avec Edward.

Et ce fut le moment le plus magique de ma vie car j'avais eu l'impression d'être aimée et pas d'être un simple vide couille comme j'avais peur de l'être pour ma première fois.

Mais Edward avait été parfait et mon amour pour lui n'en était que plus fort car il m'avait respecté.

Je me sentais vraiment bien avant que mon cerveau ne devienne alerte et ne me rappelle un petit détail qui avait pourtant son importance :

Je lui avais offert ma virginité alors qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal !

Il avait bu au moins dix bouteilles ! Il était _ivre_ !

Bon sang, pour quoi allait-il me prendre quand il allait se réveiller ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de paniquer ou de prendre mes jambes à mon coup que je sentis l'étreinte d'Edward se resserrer autour de moi avant que je ne sente ses lèvres à la jonction de mon cou et de mon épaule :

-Bonjour Bella, souffla-t-il, la voix rauque de sommeil. Tu as bien dormi ?

-J'ai dormi comme une souche par contre j'ai mal à la tête, dis-je piteusement sans bouger de ma position.

-Bouge-pas, je vais nous chercher des aspirines.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau à l'épaule avant de quitter le lit avant de revenir avec un comprimé accompagné d'un verre d'eau.

Pourquoi était-il aussi _câlin_ envers moi ?

N'avait-il pas comprit que j'avais dormis dans son lit avec lui ? Nue ? Que la chambre sentait le sexe à plein nez ?

-Bois, souffla-t-il après s'être assis à mes côtés pour être face à moi, voyant que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, tout en me caressant doucement les cheveux.

-Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? demandai-je de but en blanc.

Je le vis se tendre tandis que ses doigts, plongés dans mes boucles emmêlées se crispèrent :

-Bien sûr que oui, pas toi ? répondit-il, l'air inquiet.

-Si, si, je m'en souviens, dis-je en souriant, nerveuse, tout en resserrant les draps contre moi afin qu'il ne voit pas mon corps dénudé. C'est juste que j'avais peur qu'avec tout l'alcool que tu avais ingurgité, que ce ne soit pas le cas.

-J'ai un peu plus d'expériences dans la picole que toi quand même, s'esclaffa-t-il. Il m'en faut un peu plus pour ne plus être maître des mes actes ou oublier ce que j'ai fait la veille.

Il me regarda avec une telle intensité que je me sentis rougir, ce qui le fit pouffer légèrement avant qu'il ne me caresse la joue :

-Tu regrettes ? murmura-t-il.

-Non ! m'écriai-je vivement avant de me reprendre plus calmement : Non, ça a été incroyable.

-J'en suis heureux, souffla-t-il avant de s'emparer à nouveau de mes lèvres.

Je me sentis fondre comme neige au soleil face à la chaleur que ce baiser provoquait en moi. Très vite, je délaissai le drap que j'agrippai jusqu'à maintenant puis glissai mes bras autour de son cou pour plonger mes mains dans ses cheveux encore plus désordonnés qu'à l'accoutumé.

A bout de souffle, nous décollâmes nos bouches, restant tout de même enlacés, avant qu'Edward ne sourit en entendant mon ventre gargouiller :

-Allons te nourrir.

Il me fit une délicieuse omelette que nous dévorâmes rapidement tout en maintenant un contact physique entre nous par nos mains, jambes mais surtout par des baisers que nous échangions entre chaque bouchée de notre petit-déjeuner.

J'étais bien et voulais vivre ces instants tous les jours. Mais malgré ça, une question me turlupinait :

-C'est sérieux pour toi ? interrogeai-je, inquiète. Ce qu'il se passe entre nous, précisai-je en le voyant froncer les sourcils.

-Bien sûr ! Ça fait des semaines que je rêve qu'on sorte ensemble !

-Des _semaines_ ? m'écriai-je abasourdie.

-Ben quoi ? Il y a un problème ?

-Comment peux-tu vouloir sortir avec moi ?

-Parce que je t'aime tout simplement.

-Quoi ?

-Bella, sourit-il tout en me regardant comme si j'étais une demeurée. Tu es la femme parfaite pour moi. Autant physiquement que par ce que contient ta petite tête. Pourquoi ne t'aimerai-je pas ?

J'ouvris la bouche, la refermai et ce, plusieurs fois, sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte :

-Tu ne t'es jamais vu clairement, soupira-t-il, et tes parents ne t'ont pas aidés à avoir une vraie estime de toi, mais je passerais toute ma vie à te prouver la véracité de mes mots.

Je sentis les larmes remplir mes yeux devant les propos qu'Edward venait de prononcer et devant la sincérité que laisser transparaitre ses yeux : Il m'aimait.

Et je n'arrivais pas à y croire !

-Je t'aime aussi.

-Même si je suis un gros con à la langue bien pendu, arrogant et un maniaque un peu trop porté sur le body art et l'alcool ?

-Je ne vois que toi, révélai-je contre ses lèvres que j'embrassai.

.

**EPOV :**

Ça faisait plus de deux ans que je vivais le parfait amour avec ma Bella.

Il y avait des bas, des disputes, des insultes, de la vaisselle cassée mais surtout beaucoup de hauts. Nous nous complétions totalement même si nous étions diamétralement opposés sur pleins de choses.

Mais ce qui avait vraiment changé dans notre vie c'était Bella en elle-même.

Elle s'était épanouie et était enfin sortie de l'état de chrysalide dans lequel elle se trouvait depuis le départ de ses parents pour devenir le magnifique papillon que j'aimai tant.

Qui aurait d'ailleurs cru que cet ange si ignorante de la vie se laisserait tenter par mon monde et serait devenue une pierceuse dans mon studio de tatouage que j'avais agrandis pour l'accueillir dans mon espace de travail ?

Vous n'y croyez pas ?

Et pourtant c'est elle qui m'avait demandé de la tatouer à nos six mois ensemble.

C'est encore elle qui, après avoir rencontré Alice s'était fait percé le nez, la langue, le nombril et le clitoris à mon plus grand plaisir mais surtout dans mon dos, pour me faire la surprise.

C'est elle qui, comme moi, en sentant l'aiguille percer sa peau a eu envie de faire de même sur d'autre.

La femme de mon ancien mentor, Jasper, l'avait donc prise sous son aile et lui avait apprit tout ce qu'elle savait.

Bref, au fil des mois nous avions bâtis puis consolidés notre vie, notre routine, nos habitudes et j'étais loin de vouloir les voir changer, les aimant trop pour ça.

Bella était le rayon de soleil qui avait illuminée ma vie et j'étais persuadé d'en mourir si elle venait à me quitter.

Malgré toutes ces réflexions, j'essayai de me concentrer sur les images que me montrait l'ordinateur sur lequel j'étais posté depuis quelques heures, à la recherche de nouvelles machines pour remplacer celles que nous avions au studio quand une porte qui claque fortement me sortit de mes réflexions.

_Ah, Bella est en colère !_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire car une Bella en pétard équivalait à une sacrée séance de baise pour plus tard !

Cependant, mon sourire disparut quand je la vis s'effondrer sur le canapé avant de se cacher le visage dans ses mains.

Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu dans cet état, pas même quand ses parents étaient venus la voir l'année dernière et lui avaient hurlé dessus avant de la renier quand ils avaient découvert le nouveau métier de leur fille et l'existence de ses tatoos et piercings sur le corps.

-Putain, bébé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? m'écriai-je en la prenant sur mes genoux avant de la consoler comme je le pouvais.

-J'en ai marre ! Tout va de travers en ce moment ! sanglota-t-elle sans bouger, sans même se détendre contre moi.

-Tu me quittes, c'est ça ? paniquai-je.

-Quoi ? Non !

-Ben alors dis-moi ce qui te tracasse ! exigeai-je, fou d'inquiétude.

Et là, en la voyant aussi tourmentée, aussi indécise, je sentais arriver les problèmes. De très gros problèmes !

-Je suis enceinte, m'annonça-t-elle d'une traite.

_Oh merde !_

.

**FIN**

.


	3. La femme d'affaires

**Tattward et Inkella Contest**

**Equipe choisie: MP**

**Titre: La femme d'affaires**

**Personnages: Bella et Edward**

**Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:/damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

.

.

.

**BPOV :**

Je déteste Forks.

Cette ville est bourrée de personnes égocentriques, hypocrites et avides de ragots.

Pire que tout, ils aiment rejeter, juger sans connaitre et traiter de parias ceux qui n'entrent pas dans leurs rangs.

J'ai même fais partie de ceux qu'on a critiqués.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que m'être retrouvée obligée de vivre chez un père que je ne connaissais pas vraiment après le décès de ma mère que j'avais du mal à surmonter, m'avait renfermée sur moi-même.

J'avais changé de style vestimentaire et étais devenue une sorte de gothique. J'étais tout le temps habillée de noir, de manière sexy, mais de noir quand même pour marquer le deuil de la mère aimante et fantasque que j'avais eu.

Mais surtout, je m'étais fait percée au tragus de l'oreille droite, au nez, à la langue et au nombril, sans parler de mon tatouage entre ma clavicule et mon sein droit qui représentait une paire d'ailes d'ange en souvenir de ma mère, Renée, qui vouait un culte au body art quelques temps avant son décès et qui m'avait convertit.

C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ce que j'avais ajouté à mon corps que je faisais parler de moi. Il faut croire que ça choquaient tout le monde, même ceux de mon âge, de ce trou perdu car j'eus beaucoup de questions à leurs sujets voire de remarques quelque peu _déplacées_.

En clair, et rien que pour ça, on m'avait cataloguée de droguée, de dépressive et j'en passe.

De plus, je rajoutais de l'huile sur le feu en ne voulant parler à personne, rembarrant tous ceux qui me tendaient la main, surtout cette Alice Brandon qui voulait absolument qu'on devienne de grandes amies alors qu'elle me cassait du sucre dans le dos quand elle croyait que je n'étais pas dans les parages. La bonne blague !

Seul Charlie, mon père, me comprenait et savait de quoi il en retournait vraiment. C'était le seul qui me soutenait et qui ne m'avait jamais lâché.

C'était lui qui m'avait offert un skateboard ainsi qu'un I-Pod et un gros casque blanc comme écouteurs pour compléter mon super look, quand j'avais refusé qu'il m'achète une voiture, étant donné que je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt vu la petitesse de la ville.

Depuis ce jour, je venais au lycée avec ma planche à roulettes, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il neige, et c'est ainsi que les lycéens de Forks me surnommèrent Skater Girl.

Ce fut la chose la plus gentille qu'ils m'aient dite.

A mon dix-septième anniversaire et à ma grande surprise, Charlie m'avait accompagné chez un tatoueur à Seattle qu'il connaissait bien, un certain Jacob Black, et je me fis tatouer un serpent mordant sa propre queue pour symboliser le cercle vicieux, à l'intérieur de mon poignet.

Ce tatouage avait d'ailleurs à nouveau délié beaucoup de mauvaises langues à mon sujet –comme quoi je faisais partie d'un gang voire d'une secte- mais ça me passait par-dessus la tête. Après tout, leurs opinions sur moi m'importaient peu et malgré ce qu'ils racontaient dans mon dos, j'avais de très bonnes notes et n'étais pas une droguée ou que sais-je encore.

Et puis un jour du mois de mars, où je décidai de prêter attention à mon entourage soudainement devenu bruyant, je fus choquée de voir des lycéennes, dont la fameuse Alice Brandon qui m'avait saoulé à mon arrivée, s'acharner sur une élève de ma classe qui m'avait semblée super timide.

Je vis rouge. Littéralement.

Surtout quand je compris qu'elles se moquaient d'elle tout simplement parce qu'elle n'avait apparemment pas d'amis, qu'elle s'habillait mal et qu'aucun des lycéens qui assistaient à la scène ne voulaient réagir.

Je me suis levée et me suis approchée de celle qu'elles appelaient Angela et l'aida à se relever tandis qu'un silence assourdissant emplit le couloir où nous étions :

-Ça va ? demandai-je.

-Oui, oui, merci beaucoup, rougit-t-elle en réponse.

-Hey mais regardez ! lança une blondinette, moqueuse. La fameuse Skater Girl sort de son trou !

Sa bande riait même si je voyais facilement qu'Alice était quelque peu gênée.

-Ouais, la psychopathe a décidé d'aider une de ses congénères ! gloussa une autre.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la psychopathe ? répliquai-je en la fusillant du regard, calmant d'un seul coup leurs ardeurs, n'étant pas habituées à m'entendre répliquer. Elle dit que vous êtes pathétiques ! Vous vous amusez à persécuter les plus faibles que vous pour vous sentir importantes mais vous montrez juste à quel point vous êtes lâches et pitoyables !

-Pour qui tu te prends, la droguée ? C'est toi qui es pitoyable et grotesque !

Je lui fis un sourire :

-Wow, quelle élocution ! Tu n'as pas autre chose en stock depuis le temps que vous répétez tous la même chose ? Moi au moins je n'essaie pas de paraitre ce que je ne suis pas ! Je ne suis pas une personne qui couche à droite, à gauche pour avoir l'attention des garçons et du lycée sur moi ! Vous avez beau lancer des rumeurs complètement _fausses_ sur ma gueule à cause de mes piercings et tatouages, moi au moins, on ne me traite pas de salopes qui finira sa vie en tant que serveuse parce qu'elle est tombée enceinte pendant ses études !

Tous ceux qui assistaient à la scène me fixèrent, ahuris et je décidai d'enfoncer le clou :

-Et vous tous, vous ne valez pas mieux à rester là sans réagir alors qu'Angela, qui n'a jamais rien demandé à personne, se fait agresser !

J'attrapai le bras de la demoiselle en question et commençai à partir avant que je ne me retourne et ne déclare à la bande de désespérées, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

-Au faite, ne me cherchez pas à l'avenir ! J'ai vécu à Phoenix où même avec les détecteurs de métaux tous les lycéens ont des armes blanches sur soi et même sans ça, mon père est le Chef de Police de la ville. Je n'hésiterais pas à porter plainte à la moindre agression ou autres sur moi et même Angela, c'est clair ?

Mon petit discours avait fait son effet puisqu'on nous avait fiché la paix à Angela et moi, à mon plus grand bonheur même si les ragots sur ma tronche continuait à circuler.

Alice était venue s'excuser auprès de nous mais n'avait pas osé quitter son groupe d'amies par peur de représailles, mais je m'en moquais car je me suffisais à moi-même.

Malgré tout, je sympathisai avec Angela et elle devint une très bonne amie, voire la meilleure.

C'est elle qui m'avait accompagnée chez le tatoueur le jour de mes dix-huit ans pour que je me fasse encrer deux lys entre mes omoplates pour symboliser notre amitié. A ma plus grande surprise, elle se fit aussi tatouer la même image mais en bas de son dos et percer le nombril, même si elle savait que ça n'allait pas plaire à son pasteur de père malgré qu'elle soit majeure.

Nous passâmes ensemble une super année de terminale remplis de rires et de bonne entente, occultant tout le monde –qui nous croyaient lesbiennes- à part nos familles respectives et c'est ainsi que nous décidâmes d'aller ensemble à Chicago pour suivre des études liés au monde impitoyable des affaires.

Nous avions emménagés dans un petit appartement proche de l'école, avions réussis à nous faire embaucher toutes les deux pour la plus grosse entreprise de la ville où nous fûmes embauchées dès l'obtention de nos diplômes.

Bref, la vie était belle, vraiment belle.

C'est dans cette ville que je m'étais fait deux nouveaux tatouages, une phrase, « Portes du Paradis », en elfique qui longe, en diagonal, le côté droit de mon pubis non loin de la jonction avec ma jambe, et un « ôm » sur mon pied gauche.

Mais surtout, j'avais osé le piercing aux deus seins et au clitoris.

Il fallait bien l'avouer, j'avais souffert quand j'avais fait ce dernier. Enormément. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle puisque quand je me permettais des petites soirées détentes -parmi celles où je bossais comme une malade pour monter ma propre entreprise avec Angela- les sensations que me procuraient ce piercing pendant ces moments de purs plaisirs, étaient incroyables.

En clair, ce fut peut-être douloureux de le faire, mais je ne regrettais en rien mon choix.

Durant les deux années qui ont suivis, entreprise devint incontournable à Chicago nous rendant très populaires, Angela et moi.

Nous apparaissions dans tous les journaux centrés sur le monde des affaires, étions invitées à toutes les soirées mondaines et œuvres de charité.

Nous nous étions faites pleins d'amis sincères, Angela avait même rencontré son prince charmant, un jeune homme plutôt mignon appelé Ben Cheney, un brillant avocat.

Bref, nous menions une belle vie.

En dehors des bureaux où peu de gens soupçonnait l'existence de mes tatouages ou piercings en dehors de celui au tragus, au nez et à langue qui étaient discrets, personne ne pouvait s'attendre, à part ma meilleure amie, que dès que j'avais un moment de libre je trainassais en skate dans les rues de Chicago, vêtue de baggy et d'un simple débardeur accompagnée d'une petite veste en cuir. J'étais bien loin des jupes crayons et des chemisiers en soie que je portais au travail.

C'est d'ailleurs dans ce genre de tenue que j'allais dans les foyers d'accueil pour rencontrer des enfants abandonnés ou qui ont perdus leurs parents dans de tragiques circonstances et leur remonter un peu le moral. Eux au moins, ne me jugeaient pas quand ils voyaient mes tatouages ou mes piercings presque tous exposé aux yeux de tous.

C'est lors de ces journées auprès d'eux que Rosalie Hale, ma responsable des ressources humaines me vit telle que j'étais et pas comme la patronne intransigeante qu'elle connaissait. C'est notre amour commun pour les enfants qui nous rapprocha et qui nous vit devenir de très bonnes amies. Elle ne me jugea pas sur mes body art, sachant pertinemment ce que je valais dans le monde du travail, et fut même tentée par les piercings. Elle s'en fit d'ailleurs un au clitoris quand elle apprit le plaisir que ça me procurait lors de mes ébats.

Tout allait bien dans ma vie jusqu'à ce que je reçoive un appel de mon père :

-Je voulais te demander un service, me demanda-t-il après un silence plutôt long.

-Tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me demander, le poussai-je. Je ferais le maximum pour t'aider.

-Il s'agit de l'entreprise _Forks Corporation_, se lança-t-il, hésitant.

-La fameuse et unique entreprise de la région et qui fait tourner la ville, oui, dis-je en roulant des yeux.

-Elle est mal en point, Bella et étant un des principaux actionnaires, je risque de faire faillite.

-C'est si grave que ça ? m'étonnai-je. Ce n'est plus monsieur Mallory qui l'a dirige ?

-Oh, oui, c'est même très sérieux puisque des Canadiens désirent la racheter pour une poignée de dollars pour en faire une scierie ! Une pitoyable et petite _scierie !_ Et non, ce n'est plus monsieur Mallory qui la gère, c'est sa fille, Lauren. Seulement le conseil d'administration est en panique total face aux pertes que subit l'entreprise et cherche un nouveau gérant.

Je voyais où il voulait en venir et je sentis ma mâchoire se serrer avec force :

-Dis-le, papa, soupirai-je profondément.

-Il se peut que j'ai parlé de toi et de ton travail à Chicago.

-Et ? insistai-je en le voyant continuer à hésiter.

-Ils aimeraient beaucoup que tu reprennes les rênes de l'entreprise.

-Tu sais que j'ai ma propre boutique à faire tourner ?

-Angela peut sûrement se débrouiller seule pour quelques mois, non ?

-Est-ce que la gérante actuelle est au courant de ce que le conseil d'administration prépare dans son dos ?

-Bien sûr que non, Bella ! On ne veut pas qu'elle coule définitivement le navire qu'elle est censée gérer.

-Tu sais que je ne peux rien faire si on ne me laisse pas carte blanche ?

-Je suis prêt à te céder mes actions de l'entreprise et il en va de même des Stanley, Newton et Mallory qui refusent de léguer leurs parts à leurs enfants aux vus de ce qu'ils ont fait pour _Forks Corporation_ et mon ami Billy Black se pliera à toutes tes demandes connaissant ta popularité à Chicago. Tu seras l'actionnaire majoritaire, Bella.

Bon sang, tout tournait dans ma tête.

D'un côté il y avait un superbe challenge à relever, de l'autre tous ces salauds que je détestai pour m'avoir jugés à cause de mon look.

-En devenant le PDG de _Forks Corporation_ tu montreras à tous ce qu'il se cache derrière tes body arts, dit doucement mon père.

Je soupirai, me demandant encore dans quoi je m'engageai avant de prononcer les mots fatidiques :

-Avant toute chose, envois-moi toutes les informations que tu peux sur l'entreprise par courtier, s'il te plait, que je vois l'étendu des dégâts et trouve des solutions adaptées.

-Merci, ma chérie.

C'est après avoir préparé un plan d'actions solide, réunis l'équipe qui allait me suivre à Forks et former les éléments prometteurs aux postes désormais vacants, que je quittai Chicago.

Angela avait été ravit de l'opportunité qui se présentait à nous même si elle avait été quelque peu déçu de devoir rester en Illinois –et auprès de Ben- afin de gérer notre entreprise cependant elle me promit de me rendre visite dans quelques semaines.

Des maisons entièrement meublés avaient été mis de côté pour que mon équipe et moi-même puissions y loger dès notre arrivée. J'avais refusé de retourner vivre chez Charlie car à vingt-neuf ans, je ne me voyais pas habiter sous le même toit que mon père.

-Bella, m'appela Jasper Hale, mon responsable juridique, jumeaux de Rosalie.

-Des nouvelles de Jenks ?

-D'excellentes même, sourit-il. Nous avons un dossier solide pour renvoyer pas mal d'employés de _Forks Corporation_ et Emmett McCarthy, de l'entreprise de sécurité de Port Angeles, est d'accord pour commencer à travailler pour nous dès demain !

-Excellent, soufflai-je, ravie. Bon et ben dis au reste de l'équipe qu'aujourd'hui vous avez quartier libre mais que je vous veux devant _Forks Corporation_ dès demain, six heures trente. Et d'attaque !

Il acquiesça et me laissa seule, comme je l'étais toujours malgré les gens qui m'entouraient.

En regardant les paysages familiers de Forks, je me sentie l'envie de visiter la ville pour voir si elle était toujours la même que dans mon souvenir.

Je revêtis mon slim noir et mes Doc Martens ainsi que mon débardeur blanc avant de mettre la veste en cuir fétiche et d'attacher mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. J'attrapai ma planche à roulette et commençai à dévaler les rues de la ville de mon père.

Putain, rien n'avait changé ! Il y avait peut-être deux trois nouvelles voitures mais sinon tout était identique.

Très vite je me lassai et décidai d'aller à l'hôpital pour voir Carlisle Cullen, mon médecin traitant qui s'était occupé de mes différents accidents liée à ma maladresse.

Bon sang, même l'hôpital n'avait pas changé ! Miss Cope était toujours à l'accueil !

Je la saluai et me dirigeai directement vers le bureau de Carlisle avant de toquer à sa porte et d'y pénétrer à peine après avoir entendu son « entrez ! » :

-Salut Doc !

-Bella ! Quelle surprise ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu allais accepter la proposition du conseil d'administration de _Forks Corporation _! Car c'est bien pour ça que tu es là, non ?

-Ouais, malheureusement, déclarai-je théâtralement. J'avais oublié que les Cullen aussi avaient des actions de l'entreprise. Tu seras donc présent à la réunion du conseil que je préside demain ?

-Non, je ne serais pas présent, j'ai des opérations de prévue et je ne peux pas me faire remplacer mais mon fils sera là.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il devient ? Médecin comme toi alors ?

-Et oui ! Par contre je ne lui ai pas dis que Lauren allait se faire remplacer, étant donné qu'il sort avec.

-Wow, vraiment m'exclamai-je, surprise. Je ne pensai pas qu'elle aurait un petit-ami avec ce qu'elle fait avec les clients !

Carlisle me regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

-Quoi ?

-Euh… Ouais, hésitai-je. J'ai fait des recherches sur tout le personnel de l'entreprise et il s'avère que si l'entreprise coule c'est parce que la gérante couche avec les clients mais qu'ils se font découvrir par leurs femmes ! C'est marrant, avec tout ce que j'ai « subis » au temps du lycée, j'aurais imaginé que tout Forks serait déjà au courant !

-C'es Esmé qui va être contente, maugréa le médecin, boudeur.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle déteste Lauren et j'avais parié avec elle, que leur relation allait durer un peu plus longtemps. J'imagine que tu vas la renvoyer de _Forks Corporation_ après avoir montrer au conseil d'administration les preuves de tes accusations.

-Bien évidemment, je n'attaque pas sans rien préparer derrière pour me protéger.

-En tout cas, je suis content de te voir de retour ! J'ai suivi ton parcours professionnel via ton père et ma femme et moi sommes fiers de ce que tu es devenue. Tu vas faire de grandes choses ici.

-Merci, Carlisle. De croire en moi.

C'est en lui promettant de venir diner avec lui et sa femme dans la semaine que je quittai l'hôpital. Je n'avais même pas prêté attention à mon environnement, émue de savoir qu'il n'y avait pas que mon père qui me soutenait vraiment.

Je passai une nuit tranquille et me réveillai très tôt le lendemain matin.

Je revêtis ma jupe crayon noire ainsi que mon chemisier en soie bleu foncée avant que je ne me maquille et ne relève mes cheveux en un chignon élaboré, pas trop strict.

Après un copieux petit-déjeuner, je grimaçai quand je passai devant mon skate –dégoûtée de ne pouvoir le prendre à cause des talons aiguilles que je portai- et pris les clés de mon Audi Q7 que j'avais emmené avec moi à Forks.

Je fus la dernière de mon équipe à arriver à _Forks Corporation_ et j'étais en avance de quinze minutes.

Tanya Denali, mon assistante personnelle, me tendit mon café noir à peine sortie de ma voiture. J'aimai beaucoup cette femme. Elle était vraiment efficace et très professionnel malgré le succès qu'elle avait auprès des clients. Elle m'était indispensable, d'où le fait que je l'avais embarqué avec moi jusqu'en Washington.

-Monsieur Mallory m'a contacté il y a dix minutes pour m'avertir qu'il était en route. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver pour nous présenter les locaux, me dit-elle.

_Parfait._

-Bonjours à tous, commençai-je après m'être rapproché du groupe qui me saluait. Comme vous le savez, l'immeuble que vous voyez est notre nouveau lieu de travail. Après avoir fait les repérages avec monsieur Mallory, voici ce que vous allez faire : Tanya, tu te charges de préparer la réunion. Victoria, Maria, James et Laurent vous vous occuperez de vider les bureaux des personnes inscrites sur cette liste, dis-je en tendant la feuille de papier à la belle rousse. Rosalie, Jane et Alec, installez nos affaires dans les bureaux libérés, Jasper vous rejoindra après s'être occupé d'Emmett McCarthy. Soyez tous à la salle de réunion à huit heures dernier délai. Avez-vous des questions ?

Monsieur Mallory arriva quelques minutes plus tard et nous fit faire le tour de l'entreprise. Très vite mon équipe prit tout en main tandis que je rejetai une nouvelle fois un coup d'œil au dossier de Jenks après avoir rencontré Emmett McCarthy pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

A sept heures et demie, tout était prêt et même si je ne le montrais pas, j'étais étonnée de la rapidité à laquelle mon équipe avait géré mes requêtes. Toutes les personnes qu'on allait licencier –hormis ceux qui assistait au conseil d'administration de ce matin- et dont les bureaux avaient été vidés étaient tenus d'attendre dans le hall d'accueil que je vienne leur annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

Monsieur Mallory me présenta la place qu'occupait la gérante lors des réunions du conseil et je m'y installai, Tanya à mes côtés, tandis que le reste de mon équipe resta debout derrière moi, impatients.

Jasper était en train de me glisser de nouvelles informations à voix basse quand monsieur Mallory ouvrit la salle de réunion accompagné de tous les actionnaires de l'entreprise.

Tanya et moi nous levâmes tandis que la moitié des personnes me scrutèrent surpris. Mon père vint m'embrasser tandis que messieurs Stanley, Newton et Black me saluèrent chaleureusement.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda un blond au visage poupin que mes dossiers indiquèrent s'appeler Mike Newton, tandis que la femme, Jessica Stanley, qu'il tenait par la taille semblait figé d'ahurissement.

-Messieurs, dames, veuillez accueillir Mademoiselle Swan Isabella, la nouvelle gérante de _Forks Corporation_, annonça monsieur Mallory.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? s'écria un homme à la peau mate, que je devinai être monsieur Crowley Senior. Vous n'avez pas le droit de prendre une telle décision sans l'accord de la majorité du conseil !

-Mais nous l'avons, sourit mon père. Mark, Peter, Riley et moi-même prenons notre retraite. Nous avons donc vendu nos actions à ma fille et Billy a accepté que la gérance de l'entreprise lui revienne. Ça fait donc plus de soixante-dix pour cent des voix.

-Mais comment pouvez-vous faire confiance à cette droguée ? s'écria la fameuse Jessica sortie de sa stupeur. Elle va nous ruiner !

-Avant que vous entriez dans un débat complètement inutile, je vous prierais de bien vous asseoir, coupai-je calmement mais fermement. Et pour ceux qui refuse de m'obéir, l'entreprise possède de nouveaux agents de sécurité qui se feront un plaisir de vous raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie.

Très rapidement, tous prirent place et je vis très facilement que l'ancienne gérante n'était toujours pas là.

-Miss Mallory arrive-t-elle souvent en retard ? demandai-je distraitement.

Je vis son père rougir et le fameux petit-ami de Lauren me regarder droit dans les yeux avec intensité avant qu'il ne se reprenne après avoir reçu un coup de coup d'Alice Brandon.

-Bien, commençons, dis-je calmement. Je m'occuperais de ce retard plus tard. Messieurs, dames, voici l'équipe qui m'aidera à reprendre en main _Forks Corporation_ : Tanya Denali, mon assistante personnelle, Rosalie Hale, responsable des ressources humaines, Jasper Hale, responsable juridique, Alec, responsable financier, Jane Volturi, publiciste en chef, Maria Gonzales, responsable du service client, puis Laurent Lefrançais, James et Victoria Hunter, responsables des ventes qui se chargeront de reformer nos employés avant de les superviser lors des missions de l'entreprise.

Aucun actionnaire ou membre du conseil ne répliqua ou ne bougea. Ils étaient tous attentifs au moindre mot qui sortait de ma bouche :

-Pour terminer, je me présente, je suis Isabella Swan…

Je fus coupée par la porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvrant sur la principale lycéenne qui avait fait de la vie d'Angela un enfer. La fameuse Lauren, déduisis-je.

Je la vis s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte, choquée –de par sa bouche grande ouverte- de ma présence à sa place :

-Miss Mallory, saluai-je, vous avez quinze minutes de retard veuillez vous asseoir aux côtés de votre père.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? cria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que cette pouffiasse fait à ma place ? Et c'est qui tous ces gens ?

Je me demandai vraiment comment une personne qui parlait aussi mal et qui s'habillait avec des vêtements trop courts avait pu devenir la gérante d'une telle entreprise. Pas étonnant qu'elle commençait à faire faillite.

-Premièrement, miss Mallory, répliquai-je plus durement en la fusillant du regard, on ne se présente pas à un conseil d'administration en retard. Deuxièmement on salue les actionnaires et collègues de travail au lieu de les agresser. Troisièmement, on ne parle ni ne s'habille aussi vulgairement quand on travail pour une entreprise aussi réputée, ça ternit son image. Maintenant asseyez-vous avant que je ne vous fasse virer de la salle !

-Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Je suis la gérante de _Forks Corporation _!

-J'ai tous les droits, puisque je suis l'actionnaire majoritaire de cette entreprise ainsi que la nouvelle gérante choisie à la majorité des voix par le conseil d'administration ! Maintenant, et je le redirais pour la dernière fois : Asseyez-vous !

Elle ne bougea pas, complètement ahurie des propos que je venais de dire. Je fis un geste à Tanya qui s'empara de son téléphone :

-La sécurité ? Ici miss Denali, nous aimerions deux de vos agents dans la salle de réunion, merci.

Lauren blêmissait à vue d'œil mais ne s'assit que quand elle vit Emmett et un de ses employées entrer dans la salle :

-Vous nous avez fait appeler, Miss Swan ? demanda le premier.

-Je vous demanderais de bien rester dans la salle et de faire le nécessaire en cas de débordements.

Il acquiesça et les deux hommes se postèrent devant la porte de sortie.

-Avant d'être interrompue par l'arrivée tardive de miss Mallory, je venais de terminer la présentation de mon équipe. Je vais maintenant entamer la seconde partie de mon compte-rendu, la plus grosse, pour vous démontrer pourquoi et comment moi, Isabella Swan, dis-je à l'attention de Lauren, l'une des deux PDG de l'entreprise _Velvet Corporation _–la deuxième étant Angela Weber- implantée à Chicago, je vais gérer _Forks Corporation_. Jane ?

La petite femme blonde au regard brillant d'anticipation s'avança vers son ordinateur portable et avec l'aide du rétroprojecteur, elle nous fit un exposé sur notre carrière, à Angela et moi, le succès de mon entreprise avant de faire un résumé complet des mesures que je comptais appliquée à _Forks Corporation_.

-C'est pourquoi, au bout d'à peine six mois voire un an, nous devrions, de nouveau, être au sommet du marché de l'Etat de Washington.

-C'est incroyable, souffla monsieur Mallory.

-Et conséquent ! contra monsieur Crowley.

-Mais réalisable, sourit mon père.

-C'est bien beau tout ça, répliqua Mike, mais nous qu'est-ce qu'on devient ?

-Alors en ce qui concerne miss Brandon, répondis-je, j'ai décidé qu'elle deviendra l'assistante de Jane. Elle a un potentiel que vous laissez flétrir et ça me dépasse. Monsieur Black Jacob sera aussi promu et deviendra l'assistant de Maria, tandis que mesdemoiselles Clearwater Leah et Emily Uley et messieurs Ateara Paul, Clearwater Seth et Uley Sam garderont leurs postes actuels. Et en ce qui concerne messieurs Newton et Crowley _fils,_ ainsi que mesdemoiselles Stanley et Mallory, finis-je en faisant semblant de relire mon dossier avant de river mes yeux sur l'assemblée, je demande leur démission.

-QUOI ? s'écria toute la salle.

-C'est quoi ces conneries ?

-Faut la virer ! Elle est complètement défoncée la connasse !

-Vous laissez une ancienne alcoolique prendre de pareilles décisions ?

-FERMEZ-LA TOUS ! criai-je en me levant.

Tous rivèrent leurs regards sur moi, surpris, tandis que mon père s'esclaffait dans son coin avec Billy Black et son fils.

-On ne démissionnera pas ! ajouta Lauren, venimeuse.

-Alors c'est simple : Tyler Crowley, vous êtes viré pour avoir falsifié tous les rapports comptables depuis votre arrivée au poste d'Expert-comptable. Mike Newton et Jessica Stanley ainsi que Lauren Mallory pour avoir volé l'argent de l'entreprise pour vos achats personnels ainsi que pour avoir couché avec nos principaux clients en plus de ne pas avoir respecté les conditions de travail que nécessite vos poste à hautes responsabilités, dont les retards excessifs !

-Elle ment ! hurla Lauren, rouge de honte. C'est des mensonges, ne croyez pas cette attardée !

-J'ai en ma possession, coupai-je implacable, tous les comptes de l'entreprise, comptables, bancaires -entre autres- ainsi que les comptes-rendus écrits et visuels des caméras de l'entreprise qui prouvent tous mes dires. Jasper, montrez donc au conseil d'administration un petit échantillon.

Il fit circuler des photocopies des preuves concernant les trois premiers cas avant qu'une vidéo n'apparaisse, via le rétroprojecteur montrant la fameuse Lauren dans son bureau en train de faire une fellation à un vieil homme –ancien client de _Forks Corporation, _sous la consternation de la salle :

-En gros, vous n'avez pas le choix, continuai-je. Soit vous démissionnez soit je vous licencie. Dans tous les cas, _Forks Corporation_ entamera des poursuites judiciaires envers vous quatre. Vous avez contribuez à faire couler notre entreprise, ce qui est une faute professionnelle très grave au vue du poste que vous occupiez en plus des divers délits dont vous êtes coupables, vous allez donc en payer les conséquences.

-Mais elle ne peut pas faire ça, sanglota piteusement Lauren. J'ai tous les droits. Papa, fais quelque chose !

-Vous n'avez plus rien, cinglai-je. Vous avez honteusement profité de vos parents, vous savez dorénavant ce qui arrive quand on se croit au-dessus de tout le monde. J'ai beau avoir eu une sale réputation au lycée, au moins tous ce que les gens ont colportés à mon sujet étaient _faux_. Ça vous a amusé, moi, par contre, ça me passait au-dessus de la tête. J'ai travaillé dur pendant que vous vous la couliez douce croyant pouvoir faire ce que vous vouliez de vos vies sans vous soucier des conséquences, maintenant vous voyez où nous en sommes tous !

Les pères des licenciés étaient atterrés tandis que leurs enfants ne savaient plus où se mettre et cette vision me fit chaud au cœur.

J'avais enfin récupéré la monnaie de ma pièce sur tous les préjugés qu'ils avaient sur moi.

Comprenaient-ils désormais que leurs pensées et ragots à mon égard sur de simples body art étaient complètement déplacés et puérils ? Que ce n'était que de la méchanceté gratuite, de la jalousie mal placée, de la gaminerie, et rien d'autres ?

-Au faite, conclus-je, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous rendre dans vos bureaux pour récupérer vos affaires, elles vous attendent déjà dans les locaux de la sécurité, au rez-de-chaussée. Veuillez donc remettre vos clés à monsieur McCarthy même si nous procéderont aux changements de serrures et mots de passes en tout genre. Il vous raccompagnera aussi jusqu'à la sortie. Sur ce, passez une bonne journée !

Ils firent ce que je leur demandai et la réunion se termina quelques minutes plus tard, ayant l'approbation du conseil d'administration.

Je remerciai chaque actionnaire et nouveaux collègues présent à la réunion avant de me lever et me tourner vers mon équipe en souriant :

-Vous avez cartonné, patron ! s'exclama joyeusement Victoria sous les hochements de tête approbateurs de James, Jasper et Laurent qui s'échangeaient des sourires carnassiers et ceux ravis des autres membres.

-Merci, souris-je. Prenez donc une pause café avant qu'on aille voir nos nouveaux subalternes.

-Bien, Chef ! Merci, Chef ! s'amusa Tanya tandis qu'ils quittèrent tous la pièce.

Je ramassais mes affaires avant de me tourner pour me diriger vers la porte mais je sursautai de peur, en voyant, face à moi, Edward Cullen.

J'inspirai profondément afin de me ressaisir et reprendre contenance sous son sourire en coin avant de m'emparer de mes documents :

-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose, monsieur Cullen ?

-_Monsieur Cullen ?_ Oublis les formalités, Bella et appelle-moi part mon prénom. Après tout, nous avons partagé plusieurs classes au lycée.

-D'accord ! acceptai-je, facilement. Alors que puis-je faire pour toi, _Edgar _? demandai-je tout en tentant de camoufler mon rire en me mordant l'intérieur de ma joue sachant pertinemment qu'Edgar n'était pas son prénom.

-Ah, ah, répliqua-t-il en roulant des yeux, tu me brises le cœur, Swan !

Je ris un peu avant de me diriger vers la sortie de la salle de réunion, Edward à mes côtés qui souriait grandement :

-Alors, tu vas répondre à ma question ?

-Et toi, tu vas m'appeler par mon vrai prénom ?

Je soupirai théâtralement, toujours en souriant :

-Vas-tu répondre, _Edward ?_

-Je voulais savoir si t'étais libre ce soir, pour boire un verre au bar de Port Angeles.

Je le fixai, quelque peu incrédule avant de pouffer, les joues rouges de le voir si désinvolte dans son ton quand son corps était tendu par l'appréhension.

-Tu ne dois pas aller réconforter ta petite-amie ? réprimandai-je faussement.

-Ma petite-amie ? Quelle petite-amie ? interrogea-t-il, stupéfié.

-Ben, Lauren Mallory, éclairai-je. Ton père m'a dit que la réunion de ce matin n'allait d'ailleurs pas te plaire étant donné que j'allais révéler au grand jour ses séances pornographiques avec les clients.

-C'est lui qui t'a dit ça ? dit-il, effaré. Mais je ne suis jamais sortie avec elle ! Elle a juste débarqué chez eux un jour pour leur dire que c'était ma petite-amie mais je leur avais dis que c'était faux !

-Ben faut croire qu'ils ne t'ont pas cru malgré tout !

-Mais ça remonte à plusieurs semaines déjà ! Quand je raconterais ça à Em', il va bien se marrer !

Il se mit à s'esclaffer tout en secouant légèrement la tête avant de la tourner vers moi :

-Maintenant que ce point est éclaircit, tu acceptes mon invitation ?

-Tu parlais de quel bar ?

-Le pub _L'Eclipse, _ça te branche ?

-Vingt heures ?

-C'est parfait ! Merci d'accepter l'invitation, Bella.

-De rien, lui souris-je avant qu'on ne se sépare et que je m'occupe des futurs licenciés.

J'avais passé une longue journée.

Heureusement, tout s'était bien passé et on avait déjà pas mal avancé. Il y a eu pas mal de critiques de la part de jeunes employés mais quand je les ai menacée de licenciement, tout est rentré dans l'ordre et mon équipe a pu commencer la reformation des troupes.

Je pense aussi que le fait d'avoir remis tous mes nouveaux employés en période d'essais pour deux mois les avaient boostés.

Alice était venue me voir dans mon bureau en fin de matinée et m'avait remercié de l'avoir promu :

-Tu as un énorme potentiel, lui avais-je dis. Et tu as de sacrées bonnes recommandations de la part de tes profs d'universités. Je m'étonne d'ailleurs que tu ne sois pas à New York ou même à Seattle.

-Ma mère est en hôpital psychiatrique depuis quelques années et il ne lui reste que moi. Je ne pouvais pas partir loin d'elle –c'était déjà dur quand je suis allée à une université de Californie et que son médecin traitant m'a annoncé qu'il l'internait- et Seattle se trouve quand même à plus de quatre heures de route. Et puis _Forks Corporation_ avait une bonne réputation au moment où j'avais postulé.

-Je comprends. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour l'image de l'entreprise, on va la refaire briller !

Tanya m'avait fait un compte-rendu du travail de mon équipe personnel tandis que je reprenais contact avec nos clients ainsi que ceux qui avait changé d'entreprise suite aux erreurs de miss Mallory.

Angela m'avait contacté en début d'après-midi pour m'avertir qu'un journal national _Business World_ allait publier le lendemain, un article sur ma reprise en main de _Forks Corporation_, ça allait nous faire une sacrée publicité étant donné que Royce King, le journaliste qui l'avait écrit, aimait beaucoup mon travail.

En clair, j'avais eu une journée bien remplie et je fus bien contente qu'Edward ait choisit un bar comme lieu de rendez-vous. J'allais pouvoir me détendre avec une bonne bière et de la musique.

Après une longue douche chaude, je troquais ma jupe crayon et chemisier en soie avec une petite robe d'été blanche agrémentée de sous-vêtements de même couleur avant de revêtir un petit gilet tout simple mais qui me tenait chaud. Je complétai ma tenue avec des petites sandales à talons et montai dans mon Audi avant de rouler jusqu'à Port Angeles.

Arrivée au bar, je remarquais que j'étais en avance alors je m'installai au bar et commandai une bière. Très rapidement, je fus accostée par plusieurs hommes qui tentèrent de me draguer en faisant semblant de s'y connaitre en body art et même si aucun d'entre eux ne m'attirait, leurs manèges m'amusèrent.

-Salut, mon ange ! salua Edward en posant ses lèvres sur une de mes épaules dénudées. Tu ne m'as pas attendu trop longtemps, j'espère ?

Je réprimai un pouffement devant son comportement et devant les mines déçues de mes prétendants qui nous quittèrent, clairement dégoûtés, et décidai d'entrer dans son jeu. Après tout, il m'avait invité à passer la soirée avec lui :

-Non, chéri, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui suis en avance ! Tu veux rester au bar ou prendre place à une table ?

-La dernière proposition me plait davantage, au moins, les mecs du bar comprendront que tu es avec moi !

-Jaloux ? ris-je.

-Complètement, admit-il en me faisant son sourire en coin. Allez viens, Bella.

On fit à peine trois pas que je voulus m'amuser un peu avec Edward :

-Au faite, j'ai pas le droit à un bisou de mon amoureux ? dis-je, mine de rien.

-Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il, surprit.

-Ben quoi, répondis-je nonchalamment, tu as fait croire à tout le monde que j'étais casée autant leur prouver !

Ouais, je sais, j'étais assez directe mais le voir dans son jean et sa chemise noir où l'on voyait son débardeur blanc en train de jouer aux petits-amis possessif et jaloux pour marquer son territoire m'avait donné chaud. Très chaud.

Et vous avais-je parlé du regard féroce qu'il avait lancé à ces inconnus alors qu'il avait été tout tendre avec moi ? Il m'avait littéralement fait mouiller mon string !

Alors oui, je voulais un baiser. Avec la langue ! Ça me permettrait d'avoir un petit avant-goût de ce qu'il pourrait se passer dans un lit si je décidai d'aller plus loin.

-Tu veux que je t'embrasse ? souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres qu'il effleura.

-Evidemment, sinon je n'aurais pas accepté ton rendez-vous.

Mais au lieu de faire ce que je lui demandai, il sourit de toutes ses dents avant de m'emmener jusqu'à la piste de danse sous mon regard éberlué.

Edward était bien le seul mec qui m'avait rejeté de toute ma vie ! Avais-je mal lu ses signaux qui me disaient que je lui plaisais ?

D'un seul coup, je me retrouvai dos à lui puis il posa une de ses mains sur ma hanche, l'autre caressant doucement mon ventre.

-Danse avec moi d'abord, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant que je ne sente ses lèvres en dessous de mon oreille droite que ma queue de cheval haute dégageait.

Je bougeai mes hanches contre les siennes et très vite je sentis son érection se frotter contre mes fesses tandis que nous nous enfermions dans une sorte de bulle.

Plus rien n'existait autour de nous. Je ne sentais, n'entendais et ne touchais qu'Edward.

Edward qui continuait à déposer ses lèvres, à lécher et mordiller ma nuque et mon épaule tout au long de notre danse, faisant grimper de façon exponentielle ma température corporelle. Il me rendait complètement folle de désir et j'adorai ça.

-Tu me rends fou, Bella, dit-il comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées. Depuis si longtemps !

La tension sexuelle entre nous deux ne faisait que croitre au fil des secondes et je ne pus m'empêcher de me retourner pour faire face à Edward avant de glisser mes mains dans ses cheveux désordonnés tout en rapprochant ma bouche de la sienne, mes yeux rivés aux siens.

Je voulais que se soit lui qui m'embrasse, qui fasse le premier pas car ce n'était pas parce que j'avais l'air d'avoir confiance en moi que c'était forcément le cas. Je doutais en permanence depuis la mort de ma mère, de moi surtout. Les piercings, les tatouages n'étaient qu'une façade qui révulsait les gens, les empêchant de m'approcher et donc de m'éviter de les faire souffrir.

Renée m'avait souvent promit qu'elle serait toujours là pour moi, ce ne fut pas le cas à cause d'un simple accident de voiture que j'avais provoqué en la distrayant.

Mes pensées morbides furent balayées par de douces lèvres se posant sur les miennes.

Très vite nos langues se rencontrèrent ne faisant qu'attiser le feu qui naissait dans mon bas-ventre.

Je voulais Edward. Plus que tout. Maintenant :

-S'il te plait, allons chez toi, lui dis-je contre son oreille.

Ma phrase eut le don de le ramener sur terre car d'un seul coup, je le sentis se tendre dans mes bras :

-Edward ? demandai-je, surprise de son comportement.

-Sortons d'ici, lança-t-il fortement avant de m'emmener jusqu'à mon véhicule.

Je ne comprenais pas son attitude, il semblait si fermé, si énervé en le voyant serrer sa mâchoire si fortement et fusiller du regard tout ce qui tombait sous ses yeux, que d'un seul coup, j'eus un peu peur de lui.

Il dû voir que je n'étais plus à l'aise à ses côtés car d'un seul coup, ses traits se détendirent avant de prendre un air plus triste, presque résigné.

-Tu peux me suivre jusqu'à chez moi ? demanda-t-il presque suppliant. Cette Volvo est ma voiture, me renseigna-t-il en me montrant un véhicule argenté.

J'acquiesçai même si je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de retourner chez moi et me cacher sous ma couette.

Ma réponse, cependant, paru le rassurer car il me laissa seul pour entrer dans l'habitacle de sa Volvo tandis que je fis de même.

J'étais tellement prise dans mes réflexions que je ne remarquais pas que nous étions déjà arrivés à destination jusqu'à ce qu'Edward ne m'ouvre la portière :

-Tu viens ? demanda-t-il doucement, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux, nerveux.

-Euh… Ouais, me repris-je.

C'est pourquoi nous étions tout les deux assis dans son canapé en cuir, dans son grand salon qui devait être bien éclairé en journée grâce à l'immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur sa cour arrière, en train de boire une bière, silencieux.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, alors je me taisais, buvant tout de même doucement ma bière afin de lui laisser le temps de formuler ses explications, s'il me les donnait :

-Je suis tombé amoureux à dix-sept ans, marmonna-t-il difficilement tout en gardant sa tête posé sur le dossier du canapé afin de maintenir son regard sur le plafond.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il me racontait ça.

Il soupira avant de reprendre :

-La première fois que je l'ai vu elle était en train de composer le code de son casier et la voir avec son skate posé à ses côtés, son casque blanc aux oreilles, plongée dans son monde sans se soucier des regards des autres sur elle, j'ai tout de suite été intrigué.

_Que…Quoi ?_

-J'ai continué à l'observer de loin, n'osant pas m'approcher car elle semblait si peu encline à se rapprocher des autres, ce qui s'est confirmé dans les jours qui ont suivis. Puis des bruits de couloir ont commencés à circuler sur son compte, me rendant furieux mais je ne fis rien, surtout en la voyant si détachée de toute les crasses qu'on lui faisait. Elle restait forte, fière et j'aimais ça.

Il inspira profondément avant de tourner sa tête vers moi et capturer mon regard :

-J'ai appris à te connaitre par l'intermédiaire de mes parents qui côtoyaient ton père et tout ce qu'ils racontaient sur toi ne faisait que me rendre plus amoureux, mais je ne parvenais pas à m'approcher de toi, toujours par peur que tu ne me rejettes.

Il semblait si sincère, libéré de ce fardeau qui lui pesait sur les épaules et pourtant il y avait une tristesse sous-jacente que j'arrivais pourtant à déceler dans ses yeux émeraudes :

-J'ai appris la mort de ta mère à notre remise de diplôme et même si je n'étais pas rebuté par tes piercings et tatouages, j'ai compris à ce moment-là que tu les avais sûrement fait pour lui rendre en quelque sorte hommage, surtout la paire d'aile que tu as en-dessous de ta clavicule gauche. Alors j'ai décidé de faire de même.

Il se leva et enleva sa chemise puis se débarrassa de son débardeur et avant même que je ne puisse m'extasier sur son torse de rêve, je fus surprise par le tatouage qui ornait le dessus de son pectoraux.

Je ne voulais y croire mais en m'approchant plus près de lui, je fus surprise d'y voir un cygne tribal encré à cet endroit-là.

-Je l'ai fait le premier jour des vacances d'été avant notre entrée en fac, continua-t-il sans se soucier de mes doigts posé sur son tatouage, le caressant délicatement. C'était fini, j'étais persuadé que je n'allais plus te revoir, que je n'aurais jamais la chance de te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi alors j'ai voulu faire quelque chose qui me rappellerait toujours à toi. Ça m'a parut la solution la plus adaptée.

-Pourquoi ? murmurai-je sans même m'en rendre compte.

-Parce que je t'aime et que…

-Non, coupai-je. Tout à l'heure, précisai-je, pourquoi as-tu réagis aussi vivement, je n'ai pas compris ton emportement.

Il posa sa main avant de la descendre légèrement, à l'emplacement de son cœur qui battait de manière irrégulière.

-Parce que je t'aime, répéta-t-il. Et que je veux sortir avec toi, pas seulement couché comme tu le pensais sûrement.

-Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Et c'était vrai. Comment devais-je réagir quand un homme qu'on ne connaissait pas vraiment nous disait qu'il nous aimait, qu'il nous admirait de loin des années auparavant sans jamais avoir tenté quelque chose jusqu'à maintenant ?

-Laisse-moi une chance ! implora-t-il en serrant doucement mes mains des siennes. Je sais que ça peut paraitre effrayant de m'entendre te dire que je t'aime mais je me suis tus depuis trop d'années, _par peur,_ pour que je me la ferme maintenant ! On ira doucement si tu veux, mais laisse-moi une chance de te séduire.

J'étais indécise, j'étais effrayée mais le voir si désemparé, si vulnérable me fit accepter sa requête :

-Attention, le prévins-je, je déteste tout ce qui est extravagant et les surprises !

Son sourire illumina son visage et me réchauffa le cœur, qui me soufflait que j'avais prise la bonne décision.

Et nous y étions allés lentement.

De un, parce qu'avec nos boulots respectifs nous n'avions pas forcément le temps de nous voir et de deux parce qu'Edward semblait déterminé à faire les choses bien, voire les rendre parfaites.

Seulement ce soir, après deux mois de « relation », je n'en pouvais plus de la tension sexuelle qui régnait entre nous. Surtout qu'apprendre à le connaitre m'avait fait l'apprécier davantage. J'adorai d'ailleurs ces manières gentlemen, les différents sourires qu'il me servait selon les anecdotes qu'il me racontait, son côté médecin qui ressortait quand ma maladresse refaisait surface ou quand il me racontait sa journée.

C'était un homme exceptionnel.

Dont la patience était si grande que maintenant j'étais frustrée !

J'avais donc prévu de sortir le grand jeu cette nuit !

Edward était censé venir diner à la maison alors j'avais décidé de l'accueillir en petite nuisette noire transparente qui ne cachait en rien mes tatouages mais surtout mes piercings, plus particulièrement ceux de ma poitrine.

Quand j'entendis sonner, je vérifiais que c'était Edward avant de lui ouvrir tout en restant derrière la porte afin que mes voisins ne me voient pas dans cette tenue.

Et quand je vis les yeux d'Edward s'écarquiller, sa bouche s'ouvrir en grand avant que son regard ne me déshabille de haut en bas, je ne pus réfréner un immense sourire victorieux se répandre sur mes lèvres :

-Je vois que ma tenue te plait, susurrai-je en passant mes bras autour de sa nuque avant de l'embrasser fougueusement, passion qu'il me rendit avidement tout en me serrant contre lui.

Je sentis son érection contre mon bas-ventre en flamme et je ne pus m'empêcher de me frotter fortement contre lui, complètement en manque :

-Tu as quelque chose sur le feu ? demanda-t-il entre plusieurs baisers.

-Non, tout est déjà prêt et sur la table, répondis-je sur le même ton.

-Parfait.

Puis sans que je ne le comprenne, il me souleva par les fesses avant de courir vers ma chambre.

Je me retrouvai très rapidement allongée sur mon lit mais au lieu qu'Edward ne s'allonge sur moi, je le vis se déshabiller complètement devant moi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de relever ma nuisette et d'enlever mon string avant de me caresser le clitoris tout en admirant le spectacle qu'il m'offrait. Mais en voyant sa verge tendue qu'il empoigna avant d'entamer un lent va-et-vient, je ne pus me retenir :

-Edward, gémis-je en plongeant deux doigts dans mon antre déjà humide. S'il te plait, viens !

Il se pencha vers moi tout en me vrillant de son regard noir de désir et d'un seul coup, déchira en deux mon déshabillé avant de le retirer de moi.

Très vite je sentis sa bouche sur ma poitrine, ses dents tirant légèrement sur mes piercings à tour de rôle avant qu'il ne les suce goulument.

-Putain, Bella ! Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment !

J'étais en feu, je gémissais, haletais et prononçai son nom sans m'arrêter sous le rythme de ses coups de langues, ses mordillements, de ses baisers dont il m'inondait mais dont je n'étais jamais rassasiée. J'étais dans un autre monde, attendant d'atteindre mon paroxysme que seul Edward pouvait maintenant me donner.

Nous étions nus tous les deux et pourtant aucun de nous deux ne poussa l'autre à accélérer les choses, profitant de ces tortueux préliminaires à découvrir le corps de l'autre, ses préférences, ses points faibles.

Mais très vite nous eûmes besoin de plus alors d'un commun accord, Edward présenta son sexe à mon entrée avant de me pénétrer d'un vif et profond coup de rein.

Je cambrais mon dos, aimant cette douce sensation d'être écartelé par son membre tandis que le plaisir montait en crescendo :

-S'il te plait, Edward, criai-je proche de mon orgasme. S'il te plait… Plus fort !

-Tu me rends complètement fou, Bella ! s'écria-t-il vivement tout en soulevant mes jambes pour les mettre sur ses épaules et accélérer la cadence.

-OUI ! OUI ! OUI ! EDWAAAAARD ! hurlai-je en atteignant mon paroxysme.

-Putain, je ne veux pas que ça se termine ! s'exclama-t-il à bout de souffle. Je veux rester en toi pour toujours ! PUTAIN, BELLAAAA !

Il retomba sur ses avant bras qu'il avait posé de chaque côté de ma tête et tentait de reprendre sa respiration, son front contre le mien.

Punaise, je n'avais encore jamais eu d'orgasme aussi fort !

-Je t'aime Bella, expira-t-il.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondis-je sans m'en rendre compte avant de me figer.

_Merde, c'était pas comme ça que je voulais le lui dire !_

-Quoi ? dit-il, surprit en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

-Je t'aime, souris-je, timidement tout en rougissant comme une collégienne. A la base, si je t'avais invité à venir manger à la maison c'était certes, pour qu'on couche enfin ensemble, mais aussi pour t'annoncer que je restais définitivement à Forks.

-Tu… Tu ne repars pas à Chicago dans quelques mois ? interrogea-t-il, plein d'espoir.

-Non, je ne pouvais pas partir alors que je t'aime, pas quand j'avais les possibilités de rester.

Il me regarda amoureusement, tout en me caressant la joue et c'est après m'avoir chastement embrasser les lèvres qu'il parla :

-Tu sais que je ne t'aurais pas laissé partir sans rien faire ?

-Sûrement, m'amusai-je.

-Tu sais que j'avais parlé au directeur de l'hôpital de Chicago ?

-Quoi ? m'écriai-je, ahurie.

-Ouais, pouffa-t-il, soudainement gêné. Maintenant que je t'ai enfin pour moi tout seul, je n'allais pas laisser la distance nous séparer !

-Bêta, comme si je voulais être éloignée de toi.

Nous échangeâmes un sourire complice tout en nous souriant :

-Ça ne vas pas te gêner de rester à Forks ? interrogea-t-il après s'être mit sur le dos et me prendre dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi ça me gênerait ?

-Ici, ils t'en ont déjà fait voir de toutes les couleurs et certains se permettent encore d'ouvrir leur bouche pour rien dire, expliqua-t-il, en serrant la mâchoire.

-J'y suis habituée et puis, ajoutai-je en caressant le cygne encré sur son pectoraux et d'y poser mes lèvres, tu vaux beaucoup plus que quelques mots prononcés par des personnes jalouses. J'en ai peut-être marre des préjugés mais j'ai appris à vivre avec, surtout avec le métier à responsabilités que j'ai. Et puis si ces gens ne s'arrêtent que sur des tatoos ou des piercings, c'est leur problème, pas le mien ! Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent, c'est tout.

-Tant mieux. Je ne partage pas ma petite femme d'affaires passionnée de body arts, moi, murmura-t-il contre mon oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

-Par contre, je suis intraitable dans mon domaine et si je ne suis pas satisfaite, je vais aller me plaindre au service client, monsieur Cullen !

-Tu veux déjà remettre le couvert, Bella ? devina-t-il en me caressant de ses mains.

-Si ça ne tenais qu'à moi, on ne quitterait jamais ce lit mais malheureusement, tu as des patients à sauver et moi toute une ville à gérer alors autant profiter du peu de temps que l'on a avant de devoir retourner travailler, tu ne crois pas ? souris-je, mutine.

-Tu vas causer ma perte, Bella, avoua-t-il en frottant son érection contre mon sexe.

-Avoue quand même que ce serait une belle mort !

-La plus belle, approuva-t-il avant de m'embrasser tout en me pénétrant.

Forks était peut-être la ville que je détestais le plus mais c'était la ville où vivait mon père, où habitaient des personnes de confiance et même si je regrettai un peu Chicago, cette bourgade pluvieuse de l'Etat de Washington m'avait permit de prouver à tous que les préjugés qu'ils pouvaient avoir sur moi étaient infondés.

Mais plus important encore, elle m'avait permit de rencontrer un homme qui m'aimait pour ce que j'étais et pas de l'image que mes body art projetaient de ma personne afin de les tenir à l'écart.

Oui, rester à Forks était la meilleure décision que j'avais prise de toute ma vie.

.

**FIN**

.


	4. La solitude

**Tattward et Inkella Contest**

**Equipe choisie: MP**

**Titre: La solitude**

**Personnages: Edward/Bella**

**Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : ****http:/damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr****/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

.

.

**PDV de Bella :**

Les choix que nous faisons dans la vie subissent des conséquences.

Les conséquences nous les acceptons ou ne pouvons y faire face.

Dans mon cas, je n'ai plus le choix. Je dois faire face à tous ce que j'ai pu faire.

∞**0o0∞**

A seize ans je suis rentrée pour la première fois dans un atelier de tatoos et piercings.

J'ai regardé avec beaucoup d'attention ce que la personne faisait sur un bras. Les techniques pour le dessin, la couleur…Tout m'attirait et je voulais avoir ça.

Ne pas me demander pas pourquoi, mais l'aiguille m'a attirée.

J'ai regardé le tatoueur avec beaucoup d'appréhension.

« Je voudrais un tatouage… »

Il m'a regardé de haut en bas.

« Tu es majeure ma jolie ? »

-Non !

-Reviens quand tu auras dix-huit ans. »

Déçue j'ai quitté l'atelier et suis rentrée chez moi. Mes parents sont des gens merveilleux, mais qui oublient parfois que je suis là. Je suis la plupart du temps seule. Au lycée on ne me parle pas. A la maison on ne me parle pas… Seule au monde. Je m'y suis habituée à la longue, mais la solitude me pèse de plus en plus.

Ce jour là, je suis montée dans ma chambre et j'ai sorti des feuilles blanches et quelques crayons de couleurs.

Je me suis regardée dans la glace et j'ai poussé un soupir de frustration. Je suis petite, des cheveux noirs et des yeux marrons. Le comble dans tout ça c'est que ma peau est d'un blanc cadavérique… Enfin je n'ai rien pour moi.

En regardant mon corps plus attentivement, je me dis qu'une belle œuvre d'art dessus pourrait le rendre joli.

Je me suis installée à mon bureau et j'ai commencé à dessiner. Je ne suis pas très douée pour ça, mais le résultat est ce que je souhaitais.

J'ai attendu avec beaucoup d'appréhension mes dix-huit ans.

∞**0o0∞**

Et enfin je les ai fêté, seule… Mais aujourd'hui j'ai rendez-vous pour mon tatouage. Donc rien ne pourra gâcher ma bonne humeur. J'ai fais comme d'habitude, j'ai rangé un peu la maison, pris ma douche et j'ai vu le mot de mes parents sur le frigo.

_«Bon anniversaire Bella._

_Nous te laissons une de nos cartes, tu peux aller t'acheter tout ce qui te fera plaisir._

_Nous serons absents pour quelques jours._

_On t'embrasse_

_Papa et maman »_

Je regarde la fameuse carte de crédit. Je ne veux pas m'en servir, mais au cas où, je la prends avec moi. Je monte chercher mes économies et je file de là.

J'ai bossé comme une malade pendant deux ans pour me faire ce fameux tatouage. Et j'espère qu'il sera réussi. Je dois refaire ma garde robe aussi. Je veux changer, mais vraiment changer. Je ne veux plus paraître comme la petite fille mal dans sa peau, rejetée de tous, qui s'habillent comme un sac à patate. Non, je veux montrer que je sais ce que je veux, que je suis une fille forte et qui a de l'ambition dans la vie.

De l'ambition… Pas vraiment car je ne sais toujours pas ce que je veux faire plus tard. Beaucoup de chose dirai-je…

Je monte dans ma voiture et je file direction le tatoueur.

Je stresse un peu, j'ai peur d'avoir mal, peur que ce soit raté, peur que mes parents n'accepte pas ce que je vais faire.

J'ai un pincement au cœur en pensant que mes parents doivent s'en foutre royalement. Je les aime. C'est normal en même temps. Mais je leur en veux de ne jamais être là pour moi. De ne jamais m'avoir consolé quand les jeunes du lycée me persécutaient, quand le garçon pour qui je craquais m'ignorait royalement et que je pleurais le soir dans mon lit. Mais tout ça maintenant c'est terminé. Je vais faire ce que je veux. Aujourd'hui, je me dis que je suis libre de mes faits et gestes.

J'arrive à destination et je gare la voiture. Je regarde la devanture de la boutique et souffle un bon coup. Je prends mon sac, mon dessin que j'ai perfectionné au fur et à mesure de mes envies et je rentre dans ce lieu qui sent les produits stérilisants.

Je patiente au comptoir quand un homme sort par la porte de derrière. Ma respiration se coupe instantanément. Mes yeux s'écarquillent et des sueurs froides me parcours le dos.

Devant moi, se tient mon fantasme vivant. Mon béguin du lycée. Il a quitté le lycée l'année dernière pour des raisons inconnues et je ne m'attendais pas à le retrouver ici.

Ses cheveux bronzes, son nez droit, sa mâchoire virile… Son physique de rêve. Je vois bien les contours de ses épaules dans son tee-shirt noir avec une tête de mort dessus. Les tatouages visibles sont superbes. Le serpent avec la queue enroulée autour du poignet et la tête qui ressort au niveau de son cou est magnifique. Il a fait le même sur l'autre bras et j'aime beaucoup l'effet que ça donne.

Il me regarde de ses yeux verts et quand il me reconnaît il écarquille les yeux.

.

_**PDV d'Edward :**_

La vie est parfois difficile et pourtant nous nous en sortons d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Aujourd'hui je peux me féliciter d'avoir réussi dans un domaine ou je n'aurais jamais pensé mettre les pieds.

J'étais destiné à faire des études de médecin ou même d'avocat.

Mais parfois, les choix que nous faisons ne nous conviennent pas et nous changeons d'orientation.

C'est ce que j'ai fais. J'ai quitté le lycée à dix-sept ans. La vie à la maison était difficile, pour moi. Mes parents préféraient leur travail à moi, et je n'ai pas pu le supporter. J'ai fais pas mal de conneries pour essayer d'attirer leur attention. Mais jamais rien n'y avait fait.

Ma mère est avocate et mon père chirurgien. Leurs emplois du temps ne pouvait concorder avec un ado. Donc ils ont fait l'impasse sur la vie de famille pour se consacrer à leur travail.

Dans tout ça j'ai trouvé mon compte. A dix-sept ans, quand j'ai quitté le lycée, mes parents ont voulu me faire la morale. Et je leur ai fais clairement comprendre que je comptais faire ce que je souhaitais sans l'influence de qui que ce soit.

Ils m'ont fait la guerre, m'ont fait du chantage mais j'étais déterminé à suivre ma propre voix.

Je suis doué en dessin. En gros j'aime beaucoup ça et j'ai voulu en faire mon métier. Mais en regardant les débouchés dans ce domaine je me suis vite rendu compte que je ne gagnerai pas ma vie convenablement. Donc j'ai opté pour autre chose, toujours avec l'idée de faire du dessin.

J'ai rencontré un gars un jour dans un centre commercial. Le mec m'a impressionné. Il était couvert de tatouage de la tête aux pieds. Des dessins artistiques très bien fait et j'ai complètement adhéré à ce style de dessin. Je trouve ça beau de donner son corps à l'art.

Damon m'a tout appris du métier de tatoueur. Les techniques, le choix des couleurs, des formes, du matériel… Tout.

J'ai passé six mois en sa compagnie. Nous étions devenus de très bons amis et j'étais en quelque sorte son stagiaire. Il a tatoué les serpents sur mes bras, le nom d'une fille pour qui j'ai craqué au lycée est inscrit à l'intérieur de la langue de mon serpent gauche et le nom de Damon dans la langue du droit.

Quand mes parents ont vu mes dessins, ils ont hurlé, et m'ont foutu à la porte. Les préjugés et tout ce qui va avec, je n'y étais pas encore habitué. Ils ont aussi refusé que je me lance dans ce métier mais je les ai ignorés. Seulement la chute à été brutale et Damon m'a aidé à remonter la pente. Je me suis retrouvé sans rien et il m'a recueilli chez lui. Je travaille à ses cotés depuis. Il n'a personne dans sa vie, pas de famille… Rien. Son histoire est assez triste mais il en riait beaucoup. Il a subit les insultes en tout genre à cause de ses bodys arts. Mais il s'en fout et j'ai appris à faire comme lui.

Sa boutique tournait bien, et j'avais de plus en plus de faciliter à apprendre le métier. Deux mois plus tard il est décédé d'un arrêt cardiaque. Il ne m'avait jamais dit que son cœur était malade. Sa mort a laissé un grand vide. J'étais anéanti… Ce que j'ignorais aussi c'est qu'il m'avait tout légué. La boutique, son appartement. J'ai repris les rênes du mieux que je pouvais et je peux dire qu'aujourd'hui, à l'âge de dix-neuf, je m'en sors plutôt bien. J'ai une clientèle variée. Beaucoup de filles surtout. Mais ce qu'elles me demandent parfois est limite de la gaminerie.

Mes parents ne m'ont jamais recontacté et je ne chercherai pas à les joindre. Après tout ils m'ont renié et jetés à la rue.

En me levant ce matin, j'ai eu une impression bizarre dans le creux de mon estomac. La journée n'allait pas être comme d'habitude, je le sentais.

J'ai fais comme souvent en essayant d'oublier ce malaise et j'ai filé à la boutique. J'ai un rendez-vous avec une fille pour faire -a priori- un gros tatouage. J'espérai qu'elle ne me demanderait pas un dauphin ou une autre connerie dans le genre.

Je prépare mon matériel, je stérilise tout et quand j'entends la porte de devant je m'y dirige. La jeune fille devant le comptoir a la tête baissée. Ses cheveux noirs corbeau ne m'indiquent pas vraiment son identité. Elle relève la tête au moment ou j'entre dans l'entrée et je me noie dans des yeux que je connais.

Bella Swan. Encore plus belle qu'il y a un an. Mes yeux s'écarquillent tout comme les siens. Je me tiens au chambranle de la porte pour ne pas tomber. Je la détaille ouvertement, tout comme elle le fait. Je savais que Bella avait le béguin pour moi, tout comme je l'avais pour elle. Mais je ne me suis jamais approché. Elle était la risée du lycée et moi le mec populaire.

Je sais, c'est cliché, mais que voulez-vous. Quand on est ado on ne pense qu'à être populaire et adulé de tous. Mais pas elle, elle était restée dans son coin, toute seule. Les autres l'insultaient à cause de sa peau blanche et ses cheveux noirs. Les gens la prenaient un peu pour une sorcière. Moi non, mais je ne l'ai jamais défendu. J'ai préféré l'ignorer. Je sais c'est méchant mais c'est comme ça. Malgré mon béguin je ne l'ai jamais approché. De peur des représailles par les membres de l'équipe de base-ball, et j'avais aussi peur qu'elle ne s'attire les foudres de mon fan club. En gros je l'ai protégé de moi et des autres. Mais ça elle ne le sait pas.

Je décide d'avancer un peu et de lui parler pour éviter de passer pour un parfait crétin.

« Mhhh…Salut ! lui dis-je avec un petit sourire timide.

-S… S… Salut ! bégaye-t-elle en rougissant.

-Tu es mon rendez-vous ?

-Heu… Ouais… Je crois ! »

Si je m'étais attendu à la voir un jour débarquer ici… Elle rougit encore et je décide de faire passer ce moment très gênant pour nous deux en entrant dans le vif du sujet.

« Tu veux te faire tatouer j'imagine ?

-Mhhh… Ouais…

-Tu as quelque chose de précis en tête ? »

Je la regarde prendre une feuille blanche dans sa veste et me la tendre. J'ouvre le papier et écarquille les yeux devant le dessin. Mon dieu… Comment vais-je réussir à lui faire une telle chose ? Elle va devoir se déshabiller quasi totalement…Et aussi, je ne pourrais pas lui faire en une journée… Il y a du boulot et franchement c'est magnifique… Je relève la tête vers la petite Bella et je lui souris.

« Est-ce que…est-ce que c'est faisable ?

-Oui, aucun doute… Tu as très bon gout. Seulement, tu te doutes qu'une seule journée ne sera pas suffisante ?

-Ouais…Je m'en doutais un peu…

-Et tu sais aussi, que sur certaine partie tu va devoir te déshabiller ? »

Elle rougit et moi je déglutis en l'imaginant presque à poil dans mon atelier…

« Ouais…

-Tu n'as jamais été tatoué ?

-Mhhh… Non.

-Suis-moi… »

Je lui ouvre l'accès et nous passons derrière. C'est mon domaine. Tout est rouge et noir, deux tables pour tatouer, plusieurs chaises… Et tout l'équipement. Bella regarde autour d'elle et la peur apparaît dans ses yeux.

« Mhhh… Tu peux t'assoir, nous allons devoir tracer un début de dessin sur ta peau pour savoir exactement où situer la base.

-D'accord ! »

Je regarde encore un peu son dessin. C'est très artistique, j'espère que le résultat sera superbe.

« Tu peux retirer ta veste ?

-Ouais… »

Elle retire la fameuse veste et je bave devant sa poitrine mise en valeur par son débardeur… Ma queue se tend dans mon boxer et je gigote pour mieux me placer. Je savais que sous cette couche de vêtement se cachait une magnifique femme, mais pas à ce point. Elle se remet assise et me regarde en rougissant.

« Bon, tu veux qu'on commence par quoi ? Par les fleurs du haut ou la tige du bas ?

-Ce qui sera le moins douloureux pour le moment.

-Ok…donc les fleurs. »

Je prends un feutre et commence à dessiner les formes qu'elle souhaite. Les fleurs faites je continue ma descente. Elle retire son top et mes coups de crayon deviennent plus vifs, le dessin prend forme. Je tourne autour d'elle, elle rougit violemment par moment mais je me concentre sur ce que je fais et non sur le corps de déesse qui m'appelle. Elle retire son jeans et je continue jusqu'à arriver à sa cheville droite. Je me redresse et regarde mon travail. »

Putain, elle va être magnifique une fois finie. J'entraîne Bella vers un miroir sur pieds et la laisse se regarder.

« Alors ?

-C'est superbe. Tu crois que tu pourrais rajouter une fleur sur le haut du dos ? »

Je prends mon crayon et ajoute ce qu'elle demande.

« C'est parfait…

-Super… Alors, je vais devoir mettre en place un petit planning pour avoir du temps pour le faire. J'en ai pour à peu près quinze jours de travail je pense. Peut-être plus, peut-être moins. Tu es disponible comment ?

-Heu…Quand je le souhaite…

-Très bien… On va commencer un peu aujourd'hui. J'ai un rendez-vous cet après-midi aussi, tu peux revenir demain matin ?

-Ouais…

-C'est parfait… Allez installe-toi confortablement sur le ventre. »

Elle remet son pantalon et s'allonge sur ma table. Au mon dieu, son petit cul à ma portée… Non, je remets mes idées en place et allume ma machine.

« Je ne fais que les contours pour le moment, la couleur viendra en dernier…

-Ok, tu sais ce que tu fais…

-Je vais commencer. Ça risque de piquer un peu au début.

-Ok. »

Je commence doucement les premières fleurs.

∞**0o0∞**

Ça fait vingt-quatre jours que Bella vient me voir presque tous les jours. Son corps nouvellement dessiné est magnifique. Nous avons appris à nous connaître aussi.

Ses parents n'acceptent pas ce tatouage. Il est visible en haut de son dos et elle a voulu leur montrer. De ce que j'ai compris quand elle est venue me voir en pleure, c'est qu'ils l'avaient engueulé au possible, et lui avaient demandé de cesser cette abomination. Bella les a envoyés sur les roses. Depuis elle vit à l'hôtel, le temps de se trouver un petit appart.

J'ai fais appel à un copain pour m'aider au studio le temps que je termine Bella. Son corps demande beaucoup d'attention et je suis franchement ravi du résultat.

J'applique les dernières couleurs sur sa cheville et arrête la machine. Je lui demande de se déshabiller pendant que je vais chercher l'appareil photo.

Pendant ces 24 jours, j'ai appris à aimer aussi ce petit bout de femme. Elle est réservée, timide, mais a un caractère assez fort. Au début quand elle devait se déshabiller pour faire sa hanche et sa jambe, elle n'osait pas me regarder et virait au rouge dès que je posai mes yeux sur son corps. Je crois que le pire a été quand j'ai attaqué son pubis… C'est douloureux, mais elle était tellement gênée qu'elle n'a pas réagit à la douleur. Autant dire que ma queue était tendue à bloc à chaque fois que je la voyais presque nue.

Je retourne dans l'atelier et regarde mon œuvre, enfin la sienne. Je la prends en photo sous toutes les coutures alors qu'elle sourit. Je pose l'appareil et la dirige devant le miroir.

« Regarde-toi… » murmure-je à son oreille.

Elle frissonne et regarde dans la glace. J'en apporte une seconde pour lui montrer son dos.

« Alors ?

-Mon dieu Edward… C'est magnifique… »

Elle sautille en continuant à s'observer. Je n'ai jamais fais un modèle aussi grand. Les deux roses dans son cou qui en rejoigne une troisième au milieu de ses omoplates, la tige avec les épines qui descendent le long de son dos avant de s'enrouler autour de ses hanches en passant par son pubis. La tige continue sa descente derrière sa fesse droite et descend jusqu'à sa cheville. Des épines tout le long et quelques fleurs ajoutées si et là donne un effet magnifique. Un rosier grandeur nature avec une touche délicate sur les pétales de roses. Un papillon voyage sur sa nuque.

Je reviens à la réalité par une Bella qui me saute dans les bras de joie. Je reste surpris mais l'entoure finalement.

-Merci, merci, merci… C'est tellement beau… Tellement… »

Elle ne fini pas sa phrase que j'ai capturé sa bouche. Elle se fige un moment puis répond à mon baiser avec une fougue que je ne pensais pas lui trouver. Nos bouches bougent ensemble, elle passe sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure et j'ouvre ma bouche directement pour recevoir sa merveilleuse langue qui joue avec la mienne. Elle se déhanche sur moi et je grogne dans sa bouche. Mon excitation est à son comble, ma queue tressaille quand je ressens la chaleur irradier du centre de ma belle. Je quitte sa bouche pour respirer et Bella à l'air de revenir à la réalité.

« Je… Je… Je suis… Oh mon dieu… Je suis désolée, Edward… Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… »

Je la regarde la bouche ouverte et complètement choqué. Comment peut-elle passer de fougueuse à timide et se confondre en excuse pour une chose où nous sommes tous deux responsables.

« Bella… Calme-toi…

Je suis un monstre…

-Quoi ? Ne dis pas ça ma belle… Et c'est moi qui t'ai embrassé non ?

-Je t'ai sauté dessus, et t'es un mec, donc en l'occurrence une nana quasi à poil qui te saute dans les bras… Bah… Voilà quoi !

-Bella ? chuchotai-je.

-Mhhh…

-J'en avais envie… J'ai envie de t'embrasser depuis que tu as passé cette porte il y a presque un mois. J'ai envie de jouer avec ton corps… Tu ne te rends même pas compte de l'effet que tu as sur moi… Merde Bella, j'ai eu la gaule pendant presque un mois. J'ai pensé à toi toutes les nuits et j'ai joui dans mes mains plus d'une fois…

-Quoi ?

-Ouais… Désolé, je suis un peu cru… Mais comment te l'expliquer… Tu me plais, vraiment beaucoup… Et j'aime ta façon de penser, ton caractère, ton corps… Enfin tout ce qui fais toi…

-Vraiment ?

-Ouais…

-Oh mon dieu… Si tu savais depuis quand j'attends d'entendre ces paroles de ta bouche… »

Mon cerveau s'est arrêté… Merde, elle voulait l'entendre de ma bouche ? Je reviens au moment présent et l'attire dans mes bras pour un baiser fougueux…

« Rhabille-toi ma puce, on va chez moi… »

Elle n'hésite pas une seconde et enfile sa petite robe d'été. Je lui prends la main, salue Emmett et nous partons vers chez moi. Heureusement que ce n'est pas loin, ma démone personnelle me chauffe sur toute la route et quand nous arrivons à destination, je la plaque contre la porte et l'embrasse tout en me frottant effrontément à elle. Elle geint de plus en plus fort et je l'attire sur mon canapé.

Je l'embrasse partout où je le peux, alors que Bella m'enlève mes vêtements assez rapidement.

« Edward…

-Oui ma belle…

-J'ai besoin de toi…

-Je suis là…

Non, j'ai besoin de toi… Ici… »

Elle descend sa main vers son sexe en disant ses paroles. Je grogne quand elle se caresse devant moi avec un sourire coquin sur les lèvres. Je sais qu'elle n'a jamais eue de petit copain et je ne veux pas lui faire mal. Seulement je trouve qu'elle n'est pas timide dans ses gestes... Et c'est assez bizarre de la voir comme ça, même si c'est très excitant…

« Bella… L'as-tu déjà fais ? »

Elle arrête sa caresse et me regarde. Elle rougit et baisse la tête.

« Si tu veux savoir si je suis toujours vierge et bien non… Mais ce n'est pas avec un homme que j'ai perdu ma virginité… »

Elle doit lire l'incompréhension dans mon regard et rougit encore plus.

« Avec un jouet… »

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma salive quand je comprends ses mots… Merde… Je sais plus quoi dire donc j'agis.

Je la porte et me dirige vers ma chambre. Elle se frotte à moi en continu et je suis en train de perdre mon self contrôle… Je grogne de nouveau quand elle empoigne ma verge dans mon caleçon.

« Putain Bella… »

Je l'allonge sur mon lit et lui retire le peu de vêtement qu'elle porte…Je trace son tatouage du bout des doigts et la fais frissonner…j'aime qu'elle réagisse à mon toucher…Je l'embrasse partout où je le peux mais Bella en décide autrement…

« Edward maintenant… J'en peux plus… »

J'enfile une capote sur ma verge et me positionne sur elle. Je veux qu'elle prenne du plaisir…

Elle cherche une friction que je lui accorde avec grand plaisir et entre doucement ma queue… Bella ne veut a priori pas y aller doucement et bouge pour que j'entre totalement en elle… Centimètre par centimètre je la pénètre et une fois à la garde je geins comme un ado… Putain c'est trop bon… Chaud, serrée…

Je bouge un peu et Bella nous fait basculer pour se retrouver sur moi. Je lui tiens les hanches et lui inculque les mouvements à faire… Elle crie, geint et bouge de plus en plus vite. La chambre résonne de nos claquements de peau et gémissement que nous poussons…

« Bella…doucement… »

Elle n'a pas atteint l'apogée mais je me sens partir, je la retourne une nouvelle fois et la martèle littéralement en triturant son clitoris… Je sens ses parois se resserrer sur moi et elle crie son orgasme… Cri qui entraîne le mien…

« BELLAAAAAAAAAA… »

Je retombe sur elle en faisant attention à ne pas l'écraser de tout mon poids et tente de reprendre une respiration normale.

Je sens Bella pouffer sous moi et je me redresse pour la regarder. Elle est toute rouge, essoufflée et en sueur…

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ma belle ?

-Si j'avais su plus tôt que tu… Enfin voilà tu m'as comprise et bien je t'aurais aidé avec ta frustration…

-Eh bien…Nous allons nous rattraper alors… »

Je l'embrasse à perdre haleine et sort d'elle en l'attirant dans mes bras.

Elle s'endort rapidement.

∞**0o0∞**

_Quatre ans plus tard :_

« Bella ?

-Oui, je suis dans la chambre… »

Je vais la rejoindre dans la chambre de notre enfant. Notre crevette est née il y a quelques semaines et elle a illuminé nos vies.

En quatre ans, beaucoup de chose se sont produites.

Déjà nos parents respectifs nous ont présentés des excuses et nous essayons d'être cool avec eux, même si par moment ce n'est pas évident. La rancœur est une chose dont nous n'arrivons pas à nous séparer.

Bella est devenue ma femme il y a deux ans et elle est ma comptable… Elle a voulu chercher un boulot -un peu partout- mais personne ne la voulait à cause de ses tatoos et ses piercings. Du coup elle gère la boutique avec moi et ce n'est pas plus mal.

Puis y a quelques semaines notre petit garçon est arrivé. Ça a été un choc quand nous avons appris la grossesse mais tout s'est super bien passé.

Je rejoins ma femme dans la chambre de notre enfant et l'embrasse dans le cou. Je regarde mon fils qui s'endort tranquillement dans ses bras.

« Ta journée ? me demande-t-elle comme tous les jours.

Ça a été… Comme d'hab… Et toi ?

-Nickel, ce petit bébé dort très bien et donc me laisse me reposer. Dis-moi, je peux me faire tatouer quand ?

-Heu… Je sais pas, pourquoi tu veux un truc en particulier ?

-Ouais, je veux ajouter un petit oiseau avec écrit dedans Matt.

-Dans quelques semaines je te fais ça…

-Merci mon chéri ! »

Et ouais, Bella est une accro aux piercings et tatouages maintenant… Nous menons une petite vie bien tranquille, malgré quelques incidents à cause de nos looks… Mais comme le dit ma Bella_, laisse-les parler ils ne connaissent rien à la vie… _

.

**FIN**

.


	5. Merci Rosalie

**Tattward et Inkella Contest  
>Equipe choisie: CT ou MP ? mp<br>Titre: merci Rosalie  
>Personnage(s): Bella &amp; Edward<br>Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :****http:/damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr****/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**  
>.<p>

Pdv externe

Sur un banc devant une petite boutique une jeune fille brune aux yeux chocolat, âgé de dix-huit ans, attend. Ce magasin, à la façade assez vieillotte a son nom écrit en lettre lumineuse rouge. L'écriture utiliser est plutôt jolie . Les mots Twilight's tatoo sont écrit en italique. Au fenêtre il y a des photos de différents body art réaliser.

A l'intérieur un jeune homme avec les cheveux brun cuivré, de magnifique yeux vert émeraude, une lueur de tristesse est ancré dans ses pupilles. Il a une stature droite, un corps muscle mais assez fin. Il a un lion de dessiner sur son bras gauche, un chat noir avec les yeux violet et un chapeau de sorcière sur celui de droite, un nom trône en dessous : midnight, le nom de son premier animal de compagnie. Du même coté sur son pectoraux est tatoué un serpent près à attaquer, un cobra plus précisément. Une aiguille dans la main il perce une cliente, une jolie blonde, au nombril.

Pdv Bella

Assis devant le salon de tatouage, j'attends ma meilleur amie Rosalie. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi nous nous adorons, nous somme physiquement des contraires et nous ne somme pas partie avec les mêmes chances dans la vie alors qu'elle est grande, blonde, avec une taille de mannequin et surtout à des parents riches, moi je suis une petite brune banale, de classe de social moyenne. C'est pour cela que je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle aime trainé avec moi.

Mon amie a décidé de se faire percer son nombril, pour y mettre un jolie bijoux brillant, moi ça ne me dérange pas qu'elle fasse cela, c'est son corps, mais alors qu'elle m'entraine dans ses conneries ne me plait pas. J'imagine déjà l'horrible aiguille utiliser et j'en frémis d'horreur.

J'ai préféré rester à l'extérieur car j'ai horreur du sang et de l'odeur du désinfectant. Un trou dans la peau fait saigner et un salon propre pue l'antiseptique.

Regarde cela ne me fait même pas mal et c'est jolie tu trouve pas me dit Rose et effectivement sur son corps de rêve cela est beau mais mais je n'ai pas un physique avantageux alors sur moi cela ne peux faire que moche.

Aller à toi, je t'accompagne jusqu'à la porte mais après je te laisse car j'ai un rendez vous chez l'esthéticienne. En plus tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je connais l'homme qui tient la boutique, c'est un ami.

Quand je rentre à l'intérieur un charmant jeune homme, beau comme un Apollon, se présente à moi.

Bonjour, je suis Edward, que puis-je faire pour vous mademoiselle?

Bella ne te dégonfle pas, fait plaisir à Rosalie, le magnifique jeune homme ne va pas te manger, c'est un être civilisé, pas un cannibale.

Je voudrais un piercing au nombril.

Vous êtes Bella Swan ?

Oui, pourquoi?

Rosie m'a dit que vous alliez passer

Rosie ? Il a l'air de bien la connaître dit donc ! En même temps comment un mec aussi canon ne connait pas une déesse comme Rose.

Aller vient, installe toi là dessus, me demanda t-il en me présentant présentant un siège. Ça ne te dérange pas que je te tutoie j'espère.

Non

Tu peux me tutoyé aussi, si t'a envie.

Est ce que ça va beaucoup saigner.

Non, quand le piercing est bien fait cela ne saigne même pas et je n'ai pas l'intention de louper une si jolie fille que toi.

Moi jolie? Il me trouve jolie? Je ne suis pas sur que je puisse lui faire confiance ! Il n'a visiblement pas les yeux en face des trous.

_Mais c'est un ami de Rosalie, tu peux lui faire confiance, si il est si mauvais, elle ne t'aurais pas envoyer chez lui et tu ne peux pas simplement envisagé que tu puisse lui plaire me dit ma conscience._

Je ne plais déjà pas au garçon normal alors comment veux tu que je plaise à un dieu pareil.

Est ce que cela va faire mal ?

Un peu cela est normal mais j'utilise un antiseptique anesthésiant qui fonctionne assez bien

D'accord.

Relève ton t-shirt s'il te plait me dit l'Apollon aux yeux verts devant moi.

Après avoir montrer mon nombril à Edward, je sens un produit glacé sur mon ventre: le désinfectant. Je le vois sortir une grande aiguille, stériliser, à usage unique, enfermé dans du plastique. J'ai peur, je tiens fort les accoudoirs du siège.

Détend toi, si tu es crispé c'est la où ça te fera le plus mal. Ferme les yeux et pense à quelques choses qui te plait, ou imagine les vagues de l'océan, et une plage de sable chaud.

Pendant que je fantasme, je sens une piqure au niveau de mon nombril.

C'est bon princesse, tu peux revenir sur Terre.

Je baisse la tête et regarde le jolie accessoire que le perceur m'a mis, finalement, bien qu'une niveau des trous ça sois un peu rouge, cela ne fait pas si moche sur moi. Il m'explique comment m'en occuper avant que je passe à la caisse.

Quand je sors je remarque Rose contre le mur de la boutique.

Mon frère a appelé, ce soir on mange ensemble, il m'a dit qu'il emmènera un ami, mais n'a pas préciser qui. Je le connait d'après ce qu'il pense mais je pense que c'est un de ses idiots de copains de fac que j'ai rencontré une ou deux fois. Aller remonte le haut que je puisse mater le travail.

Je relève une nouvelle fois mon top.

J'ai eu raison de te forcer à te faire percer, cela te va très bien.

Elle tire de son sac un écrin.

tient, quand tu pourra enlevé le piercing médical tu pourra mettre celui là, je me suis acheté le même comme sa on sera jumelle de piercing.

Rosalie à de drôle d'idée mais je l'adore. Quand j'ouvre la boite je l'aime encore plus. À l'intérieur il y a un bijoux assez simple avec un faux petit diamant, et en bas une boule avec un chat noir dedans. Il est trop beau et me correspond.

Merci ma Rose.

Bon maintenant il est temps de rentrer nous avons une longue préparation à effectuer.

Le soir après avoir été coiffer, maquiller, habiller pas Rosalie et Alice, mon autre meilleur amie, j'attends avec elle, Jasper, qui en plus d'être le frère de Rose et le petit ami de Lice. Alice est brune comme moi avec des yeux bleu et un caractère bien trempé,a oui il faut pas que j'oublie qu'elle est branché sur cent mille volt. Emmett, l'homme de Rosie et l'un des meilleur ami de Jasper, je ne connais pas le second même si on m'en a beaucoup parlé, se pointe le premier devant le bars où nous nous sommes donner rendez-vous pour l'apéro. Nous rentrons déjà et Alice envoie un message aux garçons pour les prévenir. Quelques minutes plus tard, un garçon aux cheveux cuivre que je connais de cette après-midi, s'approche de notre table.

Bonjour, dit-il en regardant vers ma petite pile électrique, et rebonjour mesdames continue t-il en tournant la tête vers nous. Jasper arrive, il est partit au toilette.

Salut répond ma pétillante amie.

Rose et moi le saluons d'un signe de tête.

Je ne pensais pas que sa serai toi l'ami que Jasper emmènerais.

Comment vous vous êtes rencontrer avec Jazz. Ma curiosité à parler.

Tout simplement au lycée.

Ah ! Je te pensais un peu plus vieux que lui pourtant.

Pourquoi ?

L'université, Jasper y est encore pas toi

J'ai pas été à l'université. J'ai jamais aimé l'école, même si j'avais de bonne note. J'ai fait une formation pour devenir tatoueur car cela m'a toujours plus. Malheureusement pour mon père qui me voyait médecin. À se moment je vois son visage se refermer. Depuis que j'ai fait mon choix on ne se parle plus, il m'a renier alors je ne vois presque plus ma mère.

Oh désolé.

C'est pas grave.

Cela ne me dérange pas de voir moi père, il ne m'accepte pas tel que je suis. La seule chose qui me dérange c'est de ne plus pouvoir voir ma mère à cause des préjugés et de l'esprit étriquer de mon père. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les gens crois toujours que parce que tu te fait dessiner sur le corps, tu es un pervers soulard, qui se drogue ou un motard. Je ne sais même pas conduire de moto alors...

À se moment pour mon plus grand plaisir Jazz nous rejoint. Cela apaise la tension qui sévit dans l'air depuis que j'ai balancé ma question.

Salut les filles. Emmett.

Lut dis-je

Je me lance en posant une nouvelle question à Edward.

Tu as combien de body art sur toi

J'ai trois tatouage et un piercing.

Ton premier tatouage tu l'a eu à qu'elle age ?

Je l'ai eu à seize ans grâce à une fausse carte d'identité, qui servais normalement à m'acheter de l'alcool, car mes parents ne voulait pas que j'en ai un. Je voulais quelques chose pour rendre hommage à mon chat mort le mois d'avant, mon tout première animal. Alors je me suis fait faire un félin avec son nom. Je ne te raconte pas la dérouiller que je me suis pris quand mon père l'a découvert. Tu veux que je te le montre.

Oui, je veux bien.

Il soulève la manche de son t-shirt et je découvre le jolie dessin.

T'a quoi d'autre.

J'ai un lion sur l'autre biceps et un serpent sur mon pectoraux.

C'est quoi leur signification.

Le lion, c'est tout simplement parce que j'adore les félidés, je me le suis payer pour mes dix-huit ans. Le serpent je me le suis fait après la dispute avec mon père, pour faire ressortir ma colère. Quand je m'en faisait faire un je ne pensais pas réellement à la signification mais à se qui me plait.

Tu ne les as jamais regretté des fois.

Non, car à part le cobra je les ai bien réfléchis.

Tu ne t'en ai pas fait un tout seul ?

Non, ce sont des endroits trop dur à atteindre.

Bella, tu m'accompagne aux toilette ! Me demande Alice.

Arrivé dans le lieu dit mon ami me sermonne sur l'interrogatoire que je fais passé à Edward.

Je lui réponds « pour la première fois que je m'intéresse à un homme laisse moi tranquille et puis je fait rien de mal, je fait juste connaissance sur quelques chose qui lui. Et puis tu fait quoi à chaque fois avec moi! ». Je peux dire que je lui est coupe le sifflet.

De retour à notre table, je continue de discuter avec l'Apollon mais je me calme sur les questions, je parle aussi aux autres.

À moment donné, fatigué, je veux rentré, aucun des couples ne bouge leurs fesses, trop occupé à s'embrasser.

Viens je te ramène, t'habite où ?

Dans appartement voisin à celui de Rose. T'es sur que cela ne te dérange pas, que cela ne va pas te faire un détour.

Si sa me dérangé je ne te l'aurais pas proposé, je vis pas très loin en plus. J'ai pas envie de te laisser pour le moment et j'ai peur de se qu'il pourrais arrivé à une jolie jeune fille qui se ballade seul dans la nuit noir. Surtout qu'à cette heure il y a plein de mec bourré dans la rue.

D'accord, je te suis.

Dans la voiture, un silence apaisant s'installe, je regarde tantôt par la fenêtre, tantôt le visage d'ange, de l'homme assis à mes cotés . Au bout de quelques minutes je sens sa mains sur ma cuisse. Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

Je pensais que tu le voulais aussi, vu ta manière d'être avec moi toute la soirée.

Non, se n'est pas ça, c'est juste que le fait de pouvoir te plaire me perturbe.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que je suis banale, que je ne plais pas aux hommes. Et que toi tu es un Apollon.

Tu es aveugle ! Tu ne te vois pas vraiment

Non, toi tu es aveugle, pour pouvoir me trouver jolie.

Mais tu l'ai réellement.

Je ne sais pas se qu'il me prend mais à se moment je l'invite chez moi, et pas pour faire un scrabble. Dans l'ascenseur qui mène à mon appart je l'embrasse, ne sachant pas trop comment mis prendre, je n'ai embrassé qu'un mec, une fois, le même gars avec qui j'ai perdu ma virginité, cette même nuit, après la fête de fin d'étude au lycée. Le garçon était bourré comme une caisse, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne expérience. Quand le ding de l'ascenseur retentit je me dirige vers la porte entrainant Edward par la main. Je cherche mes clefs dans mon sac, une fois trouver j'essaie de la mettre dans la serrure mais, avec le dieu qui me caresse les fesses, j'ai du mal. Au moment ou je réussis enfin à ouvrir cette foutu porte, l'Apollon me sert dans ses bras et je sens dans mon dos son érection qui m'a l'air énorme.

Je le guide jusqu'à ma chambre. Ses doigts long et fin se faufile son ma chemisette et me caresse les seins au dessus de mon soutien gorge. De son doux doigté, il vient ensuite détaché un à un les boutons de ma chemise, tout cela lentement, très lentement, trop lentement d'après moi. De mon coté je me bats avec son t-shirt pour le lui retiré. Quand je finis par réussir mon haut est déjà sur le sol. Je glisse mes doigts sur son léger duvet. Sur son téton je remarque un jolie anneau. Je me poserai, et lui en poserai par la même occasion, des questions plus tard. Cela à beau être légèrement bizarre de se faire poser un bijoux à cette endroit, cela en demeure quand même très sexy sur lui. Ne pouvant pas compté sur mon expérience, puisque je n'en ai pas, je me focalise sur mes envies, mes besoins, mon instinct pour pouvoir le satisfaire. Je me baisse et prends le téton qui est percé dans ma bouche, je le suce, j'entends les gémissements, et grognement de mon amant.

Je laisse mes mains jouer avec ses poils et navigué sur tout son torse. Quand Edward reprend le contrôle, c'est à mon tour de gémir sous ses douce caresse au niveau de ma poitrine, d'abord avec le carcan qui la retient puis sans, une fois qu'il me l'a arraché après avoir perdu patience face à mon soutient gorge qui refuser de s'ouvrir. Je gémis de chose assez incohérente face à la torture qu'il inflige à mes seins. Sa main navigue en dessous de ma jupe courte. Elle atteint ma petite culotte en dentelle, que je suis heureuse que Rose m'aie forcé à la mettre, se faufile en dessous et produit des merveille sur mon petit bouton. Il m'enlève les deux bout de tissus qu'il reste sur moi, il ne me reste plus que mes chaussures, je me relève et tente de les enlever.

Non, garde tes chaussures, s'il te plait, elle te rende tellement sexy. Bien sur encore une idée de Rosalie me faire porter des escarpin avec huit centimètre de talon.

Je m'occupe à mon tour de son pantalon. Après l'avoir retiré je découvre la bosse qui déforme son caleçon, je le touche, l'a caresse, avant de lui enlevé le dernier rempart à sa nudité, qui atterris sur la pile de vêtements déjà former. Il a vraiment été gâté par la nature, à moins que ça ne sois mon tout premier amant qui a été oublier par dame nature.

Il se lève et fouille dans son pantalon, revenant triomphant avec un carré d'alu. Il déroule le préservatif sur sa longueur et me pénètre. Cela m'aie légèrement inconfortable au début puis devient carrément bon. Il pousse en moi, doucement tendrement. Nous partageons un moment d'une intensité extrême. Je voit sur son visage qu'il est sur le point de jouir alors je fait un truc dont jamais je ne me serais sentit capable avant de rencontre Edward, je me caresse devant lui. Je le touche en même temps, je me sens partir. Je touche le ciel. Quand je suis revenu sur Terre l'Apollon c'est déjà retiré de moi. Il se couche à mes coté et nous nous endormons.

Le lendemain quand je me réveille, je suis seul dans mon lit, mais je suis nu donc ce n'était pas un rêve, je suis déçu et en colère contre moi, contre lui. Je me lève pour aller prendre mon petit déjeuner. Sur la table il y a un sachet de croissant avec un mot :

_salut, _

_je suis désolé mais j'ai du partir au travail, comme tu dormais si bien je ne t'ai pas réveillé, si après cette nuit tu as encore envie de me voir, je te laisse mon numéro au verso, ou tu peux directement venir à la boutique._

_Edward_

_ps : pour me faire pardonner j'ai été acheter des pâtisseries._

Je sent qu'un sourire niais apparaît sur on visage, il ne m'a pas pris seulement pour un soir.


	6. Lost Memories

**Tattward et Inkella Contest**

**Equipe choisie : MP**

**Titre : Lost memories**

**Personnages : Edward et Bella**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : ****http:/damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr****/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**LOST MEMORIES**

**EPOV**

Dans la famille Cullen et assimilée, la médecine était un sacerdoce. Cela avait commencé avec mon arrière grand-père Edward Senior, qui soignait les blessés pendant la grande guerre. Mon grand-père Victor Cullen était médecin dans l'aéronavale. Il était présent à Pearl Harbor. Mon père Carlisle, étant un pacificiste convaincu, devint un brillant cardiologue. Toutefois, il finit par troquer sa blouse blanche, pour un costume administratif. Depuis 5 ans, il était directeur de l'hôpital de Port-Angeles. Il avait rencontré ma mère Esmé, alors qu'elle faisait ses études d'infirmière. Elle avait laissé tomber sa carrière pour s'occuper de sa progéniture. Il fallait reconnaître que nous étions assez turbulents étant jeunes, mes frères et moi. C'était un vrai job à plein temps.

Continuant la tradition familiale, mon frère aîné Emmett avait passé les concours pour devenir secouriste chez les pompiers, après le lycée. Jasper, le cadet, était devenu psychiatre. Il préférait soigner les âmes que les corps. Quant à moi, en temps que dernier né, j'avais donné quelques sueurs froides à mes parents, pensant un temps entamer une carrière artistique, en tant que pianiste. Finalement, j'avais rejoint les rangs et devenant urgentiste. Je devais avouer que j'étais un junky qui avait besoin d'adrénaline en jet continu pour fonctionner correctement. Du coup j'adorais mon taf et n'en changerais pour rien au monde.

Alors que je me complaisais dans ma situation de célibataires endurci, mes frères avait poussé le vice jusqu'à trouver des compagnes, qui travaillaient également dans le secteur médical. Emmett était marié avec Rosalie, un pédiatre de talent, depuis 7 ans. Ils s'étaient rencontrés alors que Rose entamait sa première année en tant qu'externe. Aujourd'hui ils étaient les heureux parents de Claire, une ravissante blondinette de 5 ans. J'admirais Rosalie d'avoir mené de front sa carrière de médecin, son rôle d'épouse et de mère.

Quant à Jasper, il venait de se fiancer avec Alice Brandon, la seule anesthésiste de ma connaissance qui n'avait besoin d'aucun médoc pour endormir ses patients. Il suffisait qu'elle commence à leur parler tendances, mode, chaussures, accessoires, produits de beauté, et j'en passe, pour que les pauvres bougres plongent quasiment dans le coma.

En arrivant pour prendre ma garde de 36 heures, en ce matin d'avril, je ne savais pas encore que ma vie était sur le point de changer à tout jamais.

Les urgences étaient engorgées, à un point tel que je m'étais installé directement dans la salle d'attente pour procéder à un triage. C'était le printemps, nous croulions littéralement sous les laryngites, les allergies, sans compter les coupures et autres accidents dus à de soudaines et irrépressibles envies de bricoler ou de jardiner.

Je ne fus pas surpris lorsque je vis débarquer Emmett poussant un brancard. Nous nous croisions quasiment tous les jours, aux urgences. Néanmoins, dès que nos yeux se croisèrent, je compris qu'il avait besoin de moi. Je laissais donc la fillette dont je m'occupais, aux bons soins d'une aide-soignante, pour me précipiter vers lui.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu nous amènes ? _Demandais-je pour la forme._

- Un truc incroyable Ed. Je n'ai jamais vu ça, en plus de 10 ans de service.

En soulevant la couverture de survie qui couvrait le blessé, je fus choqué de découvrir le corps d'une jeune femme. Elle semblait jeune, très jeune. Tout son corps portait les stigmates de mauvais traitements. Pas une parcelle ne semblait épargnée, je pouvais voir des lacérations, des brûlures, des entailles plus profondes, des hématomes à différents stades d'évolution. Elle était couverte de sang. Emmett me donna immédiatement ses constantes, alors que nous nous dirigions à grands pas vers une salle de trauma.

- Pouls à 110, faible et filant. Tension à 6-5. _Enonça Emmett. _Glasgow à 7. Elle a reprit connaissance dans l'ambulance avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau.

Je l'interrogeais pour en apprendre un peu plus :

- Pourquoi les flics ne sont pas avec vous ? Qui vous a prévenu ?

- Personne, c'est ça qu'est dingue. J'étais avec Sam et il voulait absolument passer voir Emily au café. Tu sais que je ne peux pas résister à ses beignets à la framboise, donc on y est allé. C'était calme de toute façon. En ressortant, sur le port, on a entendu comme des gémissements. On a été jeté un coup d'œil et on a fini par tombé sur elle derrière un entrepôt. Elle était trempée de la tête au pied.

- Elle avait des papiers sur elle ? Un sac ?

- Que dalle ! On a rien trouvé. Elle n'avait même pas de chaussures. _Avoua-t-il atterré._

- Vous lui avez donné quoi ?

- On l'a remplie avec du sérum physio puisqu'elle était complètement déshydratée et on a foncé ici. Elle est sacrément costaud. Je me demande qui a bien pu lui faire ça ?

- Moi aussi… _Lâchais-je incrédule._

Je regardais plus attentivement mon inconnue, dont les vêtements étaient en lambeaux, lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la salle N°3, la seule de libre pour le moment.

Kate, une interne, et Garrett, un infirmier, m'avaient rejoint pour m'aider à m'occuper de la blessée.

- Allons-y. _Commandais-je. _Si vous êtes prêts on y va à 3. 1 – 2 – 3 !

Une fois qu'elle fut déplacée, Emmett récupéra son brancard et nous laissa bosser.

- Je te la confie, Ed ! _Lança-t-il en franchissant les portes de la salle de déchoquage._

Rapidement Kate la débarrassa des bribes de vêtements qui lui couvraient le buste, je constatais qu'en plus de ses autres lésions, elle portait la trace d'une blessure par balle à l'épaule gauche.

Avec l'aide de Kate, je tentais de retourner la patiente, toujours inconsciente, afin de voir s'il y avait une plaie de sortie.

Ce que je découvris ne fit qu'ajouter à ma perplexité. Dans son dos, également recouvert d'ecchymoses je distinguais vaguement un monstrueux tatouage. Il s'agissait d'un dragon qui partait de son épaule droite, serpentait le long de son dos, s'enroulait autour de sa hanche avant de descendre encore plus bas, le restant étant masqué par la guenille qu'elle portait et qui autrefois avait dû être un jean. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel.

J'avais toujours eu en horreur ce genre « d'ornement », si l'on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Je voyais passer suffisamment de blessés pour ne pas comprendre comment une personne pouvait consciemment infliger à son corps un tel traitement. Sans parler de la douleur qui en résultait, il ne fallait pas négliger le risque d'infection lorsque les conditions d'hygiène n'étaient pas respectées correctement. A de nombreuses reprises, je m'étais retrouvé à soigner des inconscients qui, après une beuverie se retrouvaient à se faire tatouer dans l'arrière salle d'un bar crasseux, sans aucune précaution. Une fois, il y en avait même un qui était mort de septicémie. Une mort des plus débiles. Pour moi, les tatouages, piercings et autres techniques, qu'on appelait body art, n'avaient en réalité rien d'artistique ou d'esthétique mais n'étaient ni plus ni moins que des mutilations volontaires les personnes qui s'y adonnaient ayant sans aucun doute besoin de consulter un psy de toute urgence.

Ma jeune interne laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur lorsqu'elle discerna le dessin qui ornait le dos de notre patiente, ainsi que l'étendu de ses meurtrissures.

Laissant derrière moi, mes considérations sur l'état psychiques de ma patiente, je me reconcentrais sur son cas.

- Il faut brancher le perfuseur rapide, pour la remplir plus vite et remonter ses constantes. On va lui passer 2 kilos de O neg. On lui fait NFS, chimie, Iono et recherche de toxiques. Fais aussi un ECG et un scan crâne, thorax, épaule, face et profil, écho de l'abdomen._ Ajoutais-je à l'attention de Garrett. _Kate, viens de ce côté, on va lui passer un drain. Son abdomen est dur à la palpation. Elle doit saigner quelque part.

- Vous pensez que ça vient de la plaie par balle, Docteur Cullen ? _Se renseigna-t-elle._

- Non, je pense plutôt qu'elle doit faire une hémorragie interne à cause des coups qu'elle a dû recevoir. _Lui indiquais-je. _Il va vraiment falloir qu'on la monte très vite en chir, sinon on va la perdre. Garrett, appelle immédiatement pour réserver un bloc. _Ordonnais-je. _Vois qui est de garde ?

- Ok, doc !

- Kate, on a besoin de bras supplémentaires, demande à Lauren ou Jess de ramener leurs fesses ici, pour nous filer un coup de mains.

Je continuais à chercher la source de l'hémorragie, pendant que mon interne sortait à toute vitesse de la salle. Malheureusement pour la victime, la balle n'était apparemment pas ressortie. Nous allions donc être obligés de l'opérer. Son état d'extrême faiblesse m'inquiétait énormément. J'avais peur qu'elle ne supporte pas le choc de l'opération.

Aux urgences, je voyais tous les jours des personnes extrêmement mal en point, mais il ne me semblait jamais avoir vu quelqu'un d'aussi épuisé qu'elle. Ses longs cheveux étaient crasseux et sa peau ainsi que ses vêtements laissaient par endroits apparaître des auréoles de sel, signe qu'elle avait séjourné dans l'eau.

Kate revint à peine une minute plus tard, en traînant dans son sillage Charlotte, notre chef des infirmières et Mike Newton un autre interne, alors que je me débattais pour maintenir cette inconnue en vie. J'étais soulagé de voir surgir Charlotte, elle était la meilleure infirmière du service. Mainte fois, j'avais pu apprécier son efficacité et son esprit d'initiative

- Merde ! Elle bradicardise. _Déclarais-je, voyant son rythme cardiaque faiblir dangereusement. _Charlotte, passe-lui 0,75 mg d'atropine.

- Elle passe en asystolie. _Me précisa-t-elle._

- Une ampoule d'épinéphrine en intraveineuse, fissa ! _Lançais à destination de Newton, qui semblait légèrement paniqué par la situation._

- Sa saturation en O2 chute. Elle est à 80. _M'indiqua Garrett, tandis qu'il plaçait le second culot de sang sur le perfuseur._

- Je vais l'intuber. Il me faut une sonde de 7,5.

Garrett me passa le matériel nécessaire et je demandais à Kate de venir près de moi, pour commencer à la ballonner.

Il nous avait fallu plus d'une heure de lutte acharnée pour arriver à la stabiliser et enfin parvenir à la monter en chirurgie. L'échographie nous avait montré que sa rate avait été touchée, certainement à cause des coups reçus, ce qui était à l'origine de l'hémorragie dans son abdomen. Ils allaient devoir la lui retirer. Nous avions également vu qu'elle avait plusieurs côtes brisées, qui occasionnaient un pneumothorax. Le plus inquiétant restait tout de même l'hématome sous-dural, qui était apparu au scan et qui comprimait sa dure-mère.

Elle avait fait un arrêt cardiaque sur ma table, mais j'avais serré les dents bien décidé à lui sauver la vie. Cela faisait partie de mon serment, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Je le savais au fond de moi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je ressentais l'impérieux besoin de m'assurer qu'elle vivrait, comme si je me devais de la protéger. Rationnellement, je rattachais cette curieuse sensation au mystère qui l'entourait.

Il était clair que son pronostic vital était engagé, mais je l'avais remise à Eléazar Denaly, le chef du service de chirurgie. Elle n'aurait pas pu être entre de meilleures mains, dans cet hôpital. En plus, Alice était l'anesthésiste de garde et Angela Weber leur infirmière de bloc, assistée de Tanya, la fille d'Eleazar. C'était une excellente équipe qui me garantissait que tout serait tenté pour la sauver.

J'avais expliqué à Kate, que j'allais rester un moment dans l'observatoire, pour voir comment avançaient les choses et qu'elle pouvait me bipper en cas de problème. Rapidement, Tyler Crowley notre chirurgien traumato, suivi de près par Peter Brooks le neurochirurgien de l'hôpital, firent leur apparition. Ils avaient dû être appelés d'urgence, par Eleazar.

L'opération de l'inconnue dura presque 8 heures. Hormis une absence d'une heure, dû à un schizophrène en crise, que Kate n'arrivait pas à gérer seule, j'étais restée tout du long, comme si je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner d'elle.

En sortant du bloc, toute l'équipe paraissait épuisée. Je m'étais approché d'Eleazar qui était en garde conversation avec mon père.

- Alors, comme ça on n'a aucune idée de qui il peut s'agir ? _Avança Carlisle._

- Non, aucune, mais vu la nature de ses blessures nous devons être prudents. Ceux qui lui ont fait ça voulaient sans aucun doute la tuer._ Fit remarquer le chirurgien. _Ils y sont presque arrivés, mais cette jeune femme est incroyablement résistante. C'est une battante.

- Des éléments qui pourraient nous aider à l'identifier ?

- Pas à ma connaissance, hormis l'étonnant tatouage qui recouvre son dos.

- J'ai entendu parler de ça. A-t-on avis Eleazar, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? _L'interrogea mon père, visiblement soucieux._

- Je n'en sais rien, mais à ta place, j'en parlerais tout de suite avec le chef de la Police. Qui sait si cette jeune femme n'est toujours pas en danger.

Les paroles d'Eleazar me frappèrent et malgré moi m'arrachèrent un frisson.

- Ah ! Edward, te voilà ! _Me salua mon père, pendant que je leur rendais la pareille. _C'est toi qui as pris en charge cette patiente, lorsqu'Emmett l'a amenée, non ?

- Oui c'est bien ça.

- Je suppose que tu n'as pas plus d'info qu'Eleazar ?

- Tu supposes bien ! Et je partage entièrement son avis. Ceux qui l'ont attaquée, pourraient recommencer. Les marques sur son corps me laissent imaginer un mode de vie des plus dissolus, si je puis l'exprimer ainsi. _Confessais-je presque malgré moi, laissant libre cours à mes aprioris. _J'ai d'ailleurs demandé une recherche de toxiques… _Indiquais-je._

- Oui, j'ai eu les résultats. _Signala Eléazar, à notre attention. _Tout est négatif, ni drogues, ni médicaments, ni aucune trace d'alcool.

Dire que j'étais étonné, était un euphémisme. Je m'attendais au contraire à ce que nous trouvions des traces de diverses drogues, dans son organisme.

- En fait, si ce n'est les importantes plaies qu'elle porte et son état de fatigue extrême, je dirais qu'elle semblait avoir une hygiène de vie des plus saines. Pour ce que j'ai pu voir elle possède une musculature parfaitement développée, signe d'une activité physique assez intensive et en tout cas régulière. Elle n'est pas fumeuse, sa dentition est irréprochable… _Enchaîna-t-il. _Je pense honnêtement que c'est son excellente condition physique qui lui a permis de tenir. Nous avons néanmoins dû la plonger dans le coma, afin de permettre à son corps de récupérer.

- Bon, je vais aller téléphoner au chef Black, pour voir ce qu'il en pense. _Nous avertit Carlisle avant de nous laisser. _

Eléazar et moi discutâmes un moment du cas de l'inconnue, que nous avions décidé de baptiser Jane Doe, comme le voulait l'usage en pareil cas. Il m'annonça que les 48 prochaines heures seraient critiques, soit elle parvenait à respirer normalement et sortait naturellement du coma, dans ce cas elle devrait s'en sortir, soit ses organes lâchaient les uns après les autres et elle ne se réveillerait jamais. Cette dernière pensée m'était intolérable.

Ce soir là, avant de quitter l'hôpital, je ne pus me retenir de passer en soins intensifs, pour voir si son état évoluait positivement.

En entrant dans sa chambre, je restais interdit par la vision qui s'offrait à mon regard. Ma patiente s'était transformée en une fragile et douce jeune femme. Son corps et ses cheveux avaient été lavés. Je constatais alors qu'elle avait une longue chevelure brune, qui paraissait soyeuse et qui s'étalait en halo sur l'oreiller où elle reposait. Le sang séché avait disparu et malgré les différentes teintes que prenaient ses bleus, sa peau crémeuse perçait par endroits. Je devinais qu'au naturel, sans toutes ces contusions, elle devait être sublime. Je regrettais, un instant, que la quiétude de la pièce soit troublée par les bruits des différents appareils qui la maintenaient en vie.

Sans m'en rendre compte j'étais restée plusieurs heures à son chevet. C'était Emmett qui m'avait réveillé, lorsqu'il était venu prendre des nouvelles de son état. Mon frère avait toujours eu un grand cœur et j'étais persuadé qu'il se sentait, tout comme moi, en partie responsable de cette personne, puisque c'était lui qui l'avait découverte.

- T'es resté avec elle, toute la nuit ?

- Pourquoi ? Il est quelle heure ? _Grognais-je, encore somnolant._

- Presque 6 heures. Je prends mon quart dans 30 minutes et je voulais passer prendre des nouvelles, avant de filer à la caserne.

- Ils ont réussi à la stabiliser mais les prochaines heures seront cruciales. _Expliquais-je._

- On ne sait toujours rien d'elle ?

- Non et on a trouvé un immense tatouage dans son dos, en plus de toutes les blessures. Je pense qu'elle devait tremper dans des trucs louches, peut-être un gang ou de la drogue, même si les tests n'ont rien donné, pour le moment.

- Arrête de te faire des films, Ed. De toute façon personne ne mérite de subir ça. _Répliqua-t-il._

- Ouais, c'est vrai, mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

- Bon il faut que je file. Je repasserais plus tard et toi tu devrais rentrer chez toi pour prendre une douche. Tu sens le bouc, vieux !

Eléazar avait raison c'était une battante, après trois jours de coma, elle avait fini par ouvrir les yeux. Hélas, pas assez longtemps pour nous en dire plus sur elle, mais toute l'équipe médicale, qui s'occupait d'elle, était à présent confiante.

**BPOV**

Je m'étais réveillée dans un endroit qui m'était totalement inconnu, entourée par des sons étranges ressemblant à des bips et des odeurs d'antiseptiques écœurantes.

Tout mon corps était groggy et je me rendis rapidement compte que mes mouvements étaient entravés. Chaque parcelle de mon être me faisait incroyablement souffrir. Si j'étais passée sous un rouleau compresseur, je pense que je ressentirais la même chose.

Mon épaule gauche était bandée et ma jambe droite était engoncée dans une attelle. Tant bien que mal, j'essayais de comprendre comment j'en étais arrivée là. Je me concentrais à l'extrême, cherchant dans ma mémoire, plissant les yeux, comme si cela allait m'aider. Hélas, rien ne vint. C'était le black-out total. Comme si j'étais une coquille vide. Une page blanche…

La douleur se fit plus intense et je laissais les ténèbres m'emporter… Demain ça irait mieux…

Je ne sus jamais combien de temps plus tard je revins de nouveau à moi. Je parvins à ouvrir les yeux suffisamment longtemps pour comprendre que j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital. En tournant légèrement la tête je vis un homme endormi dans le fauteuil près de moi.

Cette vision gonfla mon cœur d'espoir, même si pour le moment je ne savais pas de qu'il s'agissait. Il était beau, ses traits étaient détendus mais viriles. Instinctivement, j'eus envie de faire glisser mes doigts, dans sa chevelure désordonnée, afin de le réveiller, mais l'élancement que je ressentais dans mon coté droit m'en dissuada… Plus tard… J'aurais le temps plus tard…

Un jour, le brouillard autour de moi se dissipa et je pus enfin réfléchir, sauf que j'avais l'impression que mon cerveau était vide. Je vis des visages se succéder à mon chevet, mais je ne reconnaissais personne. En voyant l'homme qui avait veillé sur moi, mes battements cardiaques s'accélèrent. Lui il allait démêler la situation, leur expliquer à tous qui j'étais et ce que je faisais là.

Lorsqu'il prit la parole en s'adressant à moi, j'avais compris qu'il ne me connaissait pas lui non plus, mais à cet instant, ma raison avait déserté, car peut importait qui j'étais, je devais être arrivée au paradis, car en face de moi, un ange aux yeux verts me souriait.

**EPOV**

Le Chef Black s'était rendu au chevet de mon inconnue, pour faire quelques photos d'elle puis il avait été voir mon père. Billy Black était convaincu que des professionnels avaient causé les blessures de la patiente et il n'était pas vraiment pressé de les voir débarquer à Port-Angeles pour finir le travail, s'ils apprenaient qu'elle était vivante. Selon lui elle avait dû tomber d'un bateau ce qui expliquait qu'on l'ait retrouvée trempée sur les docks.

Il avait décidé de jouer la sécurité, en se bornant à surveiller les avis de recherche de personnes disparues correspondant au signalement de notre inconnue, en attendant qu'elle reprenne pleinement conscience. De plus, la particularité de son tatouage permettrait à coup sûr de l'identifier en cas de doute.

Comme je m'y étais attendu, compte tenu de ce que je soupçonnais, personne n'avait signalé sa disparition, ni ne s'était manifesté. Elle ne recevait aucune visite, excepté les miennes et celles des membres de ma famille. J'avais pris l'habitude de déjeuner dans sa chambre et je passais régulièrement prendre de ses nouvelles, lors de chacune de mes pauses, et ce bien qu'elle dorme énormément et qu'elle n'ait pas forcément conscience de ma présence. Emmett aussi venait la voir chaque jour. Plus épisodiquement, Rosalie passait également lui rendre visite, ainsi qu'Alice, qui avait été présente lors de son opération.

Le mystère entourant l'inconnue était même devenu l'un des sujets favoris de conversation lors des dîners chez les Cullen. Tout le monde y allait de sa supposition de la plus simple à la plus farfelue : accident, tentative de suicide, traite des blanches, mule pour des passeurs de drogue, réseau de clandestin, flic en immersion, fuite devant un mari violent… Rien de réjouissant…

Au bout d'une semaine, elle était suffisamment consciente pour être interrogée. Néanmoins, les dommages qu'avait subis sa mâchoire, l'empêchaient de formuler des phrases intelligibles, pour l'instant. Elle ne pouvait qu'écrire sur un bloc, pour nous faire part de ses réponses.

J'avais demandé à mon père de pouvoir assister à son entrevue avec le chef Black. Nous nous étions donc donnés tous les trois rendez-vous dans la chambre de Jane Doe. Ma curiosité était à son comble.

Très vite, j'avais déchanté. Dès les toutes premières questions de Billy, nous avions compris que notre inconnue avait perdu la mémoire. Elle ne se souvenait pas de son nom, n'avait aucune idée de la date et du lieu où elle se trouvait. A ce stade, nous avions demandé à Peter de venir faire des examens complémentaires, pour savoir si cette amnésie était ou non réversible.

Après plusieurs tests, il nous avait affirmé que perte de mémoire n'était pas d'origine physiologique. Le blocage lui semblait plutôt avoir des causes psychologiques. Dès lors, il avait préféré passer la main à Jasper, qui avait alors exprimé certaines réserves, indiquant que compte tenu du traumatisme qu'elle avait subi, l'amnésie pouvait être permanente. Il projetait néanmoins de programmer des séances de thérapie afin d'essayer de l'aider à se souvenir.

Quinze jours après son admission, j'avais eu ma première vraie conversation avec mon inconnue.

- Bonjour Docteur Cullen. _Me salua-t-elle._

- Bonjour Jane.

- Pitié, est-ce qu'on est obligé de m'appeler comme ça ? _Me demanda-t-elle, d'une voix encore rauque à cause de l'intubation._

- Vous vous souvenez de certaines choses ?

- Non, mais je n'aime vraiment pas ce prénom, c'est tout.

- Une préférence ?

- Non, tout sauf Jane. Vous n'avez qu'à choisir, pour moi. A votre avis, je ressemble à quoi ? Une Daphnée, une Bérénice, une Monica… Non…

- Il vous faut quelque chose de classique mais d'original à la fois. Que diriez-vous d'Isabella ? _Proposais-je._

- Ça me plaît, ce n'est pas conventionnel.

- C'était le prénom de ma grand-mère.

- Comme dans la Commedia Dell'arte… _Lâcha-t-elle songeuse._

- Vous vous rappelez de ça ! _M'étonnais-je._

- Je ne le savais même pas avant que vous me le fassiez observer.

Bien évidemment, dès que j'étais sorti de la chambre d'Isabella, j'avais foncé dans le bureau de Jasper, qui ne semblait pas aussi extatique que moi. Il m'expliqua que c'était relativement fréquent chez les malades atteints d'amnésie rétrograde. Ils conservaient des connaissances générales, mais oubliaient tout ce qui les concernait personnellement, car les aires touchées par les pertes de mémoires étant différentes.

Cela faisait un mois qu'Isabella était à l'hôpital. Ses ecchymoses s'étaient enfin résorbées et ses plaies avaient cicatrisé. Seule subsistait la trace de la blessure par balle qui laissait encore une marque rouge bien visible et qui l'obligeait à garder son bras gauche en écharpe.

Comme je l'avais imaginée, elle était magnifique. Son corps était fin et racé. Ses longs cheveux bruns encadraient son visage en forme de cœur, avant de cascader en boucles denses jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Sa peau était d'une blancheur d'albâtre et j'avais remarqué que des rougissements ornaient divinement ses joues, lorsque je venais lui rendre visite. Le plus fascinant, chez elle, c'était la profondeur de ses yeux qui évoquait une rivière de chocolat fondu.

Les semaines passant, Billy commençait à désespérer de parvenir à identifier ma belle inconnue, aucune disparition signalée ne correspondait à son profil.

La santé d'Isabella s'étant considérablement améliorée, elle avait débuté sa thérapie avec Jasper. Elle avait également entamée des séances de rééducation à cause de ses lésions à l'épaule et à la jambe. Ma mère avait été particulièrement intriguée de nous entendre tous parler d'Isabella, tant et si bien qu'elle avait fini par venir lui rendre visite elle aussi. A présent, Esmé passait presque tous les après-midi, pour la voir. A ce que j'en savais elles discutaient principalement cuisine et littérature. Elle était également devenue amie avec Alice et Rose, qui désespéraient de la voir retrouver la mémoire. Emmett avait espacé ses visites mais venait toujours 2 à 3 fois par semaine. C'était toujours l'occasion de franches parties de rigolades. Bizarrement, elle était une des seules, avec Rose qui arrivait à moucher mon ours de frère. Même mon père s'était pris d'affection pour elle. Il venait régulièrement disputer une partie d'échec avec elle. Il avait trouvé en Isabella un adversaire à sa mesure.

**BPOV**

Inexplicablement mon amnésie ne m'inquiétait pas plus que cela. J'aurais sans doute dû être paniquée à l'idée de ne me rappeler de rien, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Peut-être que dans mon ancienne vie, j'étais légèrement siphonnée ou alors ma vie était à ce point pathétique que je n'avais rien à regretter.

En tout cas, depuis mon réveil, j'avais croisé des personnes fabuleuses. Tout d'abord, il y avait Emmett, mon sauveur, c'était lui qui m'avait découverte avec son équipier. Ce type avait une carrure d'ours et j'étais à peu près certaine qu'il aurait pu abattre un chêne à mains nues. Mais, en réalité, à l'intérieur c'était de la guimauve en barre. Un véritable dur au cœur tendre, avec un humour à faire rougir un pilier bar. Ensuite j'avais croisé sa femme, Rosalie, une beauté froide, qui faisait merveille lorsqu'elle devait soigner des enfants. Elle était pleine de compassion.

Bien évidemment, je n'avais pas pu échapper à Alice, une petite bonne-femme, haute comme trois pommes, mais débordante d'énergie au point d'en être épuisante. Elle était anesthésiste et j'aurais pu croire qu'elle était également un peu sorcière, ou vampire sur les bords. Elle devait sûrement aspirer l'énergie vitale de ses patients pour être à ce point survoltée. J'avais également rencontré Jasper, mon psy, certainement le mec le plus calme de toute la création, à croire qu'une explosion nucléaire dans son arrière-train ne l''aurait même pas fait sourciller. Pourtant, je soupçonnais aussi un grand cœur chez lui, il était juste bien caché, sous un masque d'impassibilité.

La bonté semblait être un trait de caractère récurrent chez les Cullen. Esmé et Carlisle ne dérogeaient pas à la règle. Esmé avait le don d'illuminer la pièce dans laquelle elle entrait, d'un simple sourire et son mari était d'une extraordinaire humanité.

Enfin, il y avait Edward. Depuis que j'étais sortie du coma, il venait me voir tous les jours, même plusieurs fois par jour. Ses apparitions rythmaient mon quotidien insipide. J'aimais le voir passer sa tignasse désordonnée dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, pour me demander s'il ne me dérangeait pas. Autant demander à un aveugle s'il voulait recouvrer la vue…

Les visites régulières des Cullen me sauvaient de la neurasthénie. Personne ne m'avait identifiée et je ne semblais manquer à personne. Esmé m'apportait régulièrement des livres et le docteur Cullen venait disputer de longues parties d'échecs avec moi lors de sa pause déjeuner. Alice préparait déjà des sorties shopping, puisque je n'avais rien à me mettre. Elle se réjouissait d'avoir une toile vierge et je devais avouer que son enthousiasme était légèrement inquiétant.

L'unique élément qui me rattachait vaguement à mon passé, c'était l'énorme tatouage qui s'étalait dans mon dos. Lorsque je l'avais vu pour la première fois, j'avais été fascinée et un peu affolée, aussi, pour être honnête. Dans la vie normale, qui possédait ce type d'ornement ?

J'avais remarqué les regards du personnel soignant sur moi. Je savais pertinemment que c'était en partie dû à mon tatouage. Ça en plus de l'amnésie, il n'en fallait pas plus pour que chacun élabore sa petite théorie. Je m'en moquais, cependant. J'étais fière de ce tatouage, même si j'en ignorais la signification. J'étais convaincue qu'il avait un sens pour moi. On ne faisait pas ce genre de chose, sans raison. Je sentais qu'il me donnait de la force et du courage.

Néanmoins, cela faisait plus d'un mois que j'étais sortie du coma et je commençais à devenir folle enfermée entre ces quatre murs. Il me semblait que les soaps que je regardais à la télé me ramollissaient le cerveau. Noyée par ma propre bêtise, je hurlais de rage et de frustration, appliquant mon oreiller sur mon visage, afin d'étouffer mon cri.

- Tu sais que l'auto-étouffement n'est pas la meilleure méthode de suicide, ma vieille_. Railla une voix grave, que je ne reconnaissais que trop bien. _En plus, dans un hôpital tu n'as vraiment aucune chance.

- Salut Elvis. _Répliquais-je en apercevant Emmett. _Ça fait plaisir de te voir !

- Si j'en crois ta tête Doris, tu ne te rappelles toujours de rien ?

Un de nos petits jeux, avec Emmett, était de nous affublés de surnoms ridicules. Claire, sa fille traversait une période « Le Monde de Némo », traînant partout son livre Disney. La dernière fois, lorsqu'Esmé était venue me voir avec la petite, elle m'avait demandée de lui faire la lecture. Ce matin j'étais donc le poisson qui perdait la mémoire. De mon coté, je m'amusais avec la carrure d'Emmett, après Oliver Hardy, l'incroyable Hulk.

Prise d'insomnie, cette nuit j'étais tombée sur une redif du dernier concert qu'Elvis avait donné à Indianapolis… J'avais tout de suite pensé à Emmett…

Définitivement, je devais arrêter de passer du temps devant cette maudite télé, ça ne me réussissait pas.

- D'ailleurs, combien de fois devrais-je encore te le répéter. _S'obstina-t-il. _Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Gros ! _Articula-t-il. _Je suis juste très bien bâti, microbe.

- Je ne veux pas te vexer mais tu te berce d'illusions, Baloo. _Le rembarrais-je aussitôt._

- Bon alors quand est-ce qu'ils vont te relâcher ?

- Aucune idée ! J'ai l'impression d'être enfermée ici depuis un siècle. _Râlais-je._

- Arrête, Caliméro. Tu devrais être flattée d'avoir une armée de charmants docteurs à ta disposition. Tu rends folles de jalousie la moitié des infirmières de cet hôpital.

- Mouais, je ne suis pas convaincue là.

- Moi qui pensais qu'il n'y avait que ta mémoire qui te jouait des tours… Je devrais dire à mon frangin de te faire passer un test ophtalmo !

- Si c'est pour te moquer de moi, je ne te retiens pas. _Bougonnais-je en prenant un air faussement outré._

**EPOV**

Le printemps arrivant, j'emmenais fréquemment Isabella faire une balade dans les jardins qui entouraient l'hôpital. Elle avait besoin de sortir de sa chambre et de profiter de l'air pur. Au soleil, je m'étais aperçu que ses cheveux prenaient de chatoyants reflets auburn, ce qui ne faisait qu'ajouter à son charme.

Même si je n'en disais rien, je devais admettre en mon for intérieur que j'étais tombé sous le charme de cette mystérieuse créature. Il était bien loin, le temps où je trouvais rédhibitoire son tatouage. Tout a changé, le jour où j'avais pu l'admirer dans son entier.

Billy, voyant ses recherches piétiner, avait demandé à son fils de venir examiner le tatouage de Bella, pensant que seul ce signe distinctif pourrait nous fournir des informations. Jacob Black état propriétaire d'un salon de body art à Seattle. Il était spécialisé dans les tatouages tribaux, certainement un héritage de ses ancêtres Quileutes.

Bella était une personne assez pudique et réservée, elle nous avait donc priés, mon père et moi de ne pas la laisser seule, lorsque Jake examinerait son dos.

En voyant Jacob Black pénétrer dans la chambre, accompagné de son père, j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à reconnaître le garçon contre lequel je jouais au football, au lycée. Aujourd'hui, il devait avoisiner les deux mètres et portait plusieurs piercings bien visibles au niveau du visage. Le plus impressionnant était sans conteste le nombre de tatouages qu'il arborait. Ses bras, dévoilés par son tee-shirt sans manche, laissait apparaître plusieurs tatouages « tribal » qui semblaient remonter jusqu'à son coup. Les poignets de cuir cloutés complétaient sa tenue en lui conférant des airs de bad boy. Il collait parfaitement à l'image désagréable que je me faisais du monde du body art, excepté qu'il avait conservé un sourire enfantin et communicatif, qui heureusement allégeait son style morbide.

Il avait essayé de mettre Isabella à l'aise, dès qu'il était entré, en lançant quelques blagues, qui n'avaient rien à envier à l'humour gras d'Emmett, mais elle était trop nerveuse, pour en rigoler.

Carlisle et moi préférions rester en retrait, dans un coin de la pièce, pour ne pas accentuer sa gêne. A la seconde où elle avait ôté sa chemise à la demande de Jake et exposé sa peau à nos yeux inquisiteurs, le terme body art avait alors finalement pris tout son sens.

La vision qui s'offrait à moi me fit déglutir durement.

Le dragon que j'avais à peine distingué au milieu de ses blessures, la première fois aux urgences, n'était en fait que l'élément central du véritable tableau qui ornait son épiderme. Sa tête, était entourée de volutes de fumées, me rappelant les ciels étoilés de Van Gogh. Elle recouvrait complètement son omoplate droite. Le corps du dragon ondulait ensuite tout le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Isabella.

Jacob l'invita à descendre son pantalon, afin de pouvoir jauger le tatouage dans son intégralité. Petit à petit les nuages se transformaient en vagues, comme si le dragon plongeait dans la mer. Sa queue s'enroulait autour de la hanche d'Isabella, pour descendre en dessous de sa fesse gauche, dont je pouvais, au passage apprécier le galbe parfait. Son extrémité tenait une fleur de lotus aux nuances de fuchsia et de carmin.

Quelques flammèches pourpres s'échappaient, ça et là, du corps du dragon, tranchant ainsi avec les déclinaisons d'encre noire et bleue qui le composait. Les yeux du dragon étaient particulièrement perçants, à cause de leur couleur turquoise. Ils paraissaient briller comme des pierres précieuses.

Parsemer sur la toile que constituait son dos, je pouvais voir de part et d'autre de l'animal des fleurs de cerisier, de pivoines, des bambous, quelques libellules et des papillons, apportant de la douceur à l'ensemble et contrastant dans la férocité affichée du dragon.

Enfin, je notais la présence de trois idéogrammes sur son épaule gauche, dont j'ignorais totalement la signification.

Après plusieurs minutes passées à détailler le tatouage et avoir pris quelques clichés, Jacob émis un sifflement ostensible.

- Je vais pouvoir remercier mon père. _S'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme. _Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de voir un Irezumi autrement qu'en photo.

- Un quoi ? _L'interrogeais-je, en prenant de vitesse mon père._

- C'est le nom donné au tatouage traditionnel japonais. Contrairement à celui qu'on pratique chez nous, il est entièrement réalisé à la main, avec de fines aiguilles, de l'encre de charbon et des pigments pour la couleur. Dans mon studio, j'utilise des machines, des pochoirs et des pistolets, pour mes créations.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça nous apprend, de savoir ça ? _Poursuivit mon père._

- Plein de choses, mais je ne sais pas si ça va vous aider. D'abord, il faut savoir qu'un type d'œuvre comme celui là a dû demander plusieurs années de travail, avant d'être achevée. Je dirais sûrement 2 ou 3 ans. Ça représente également une très grosse somme d'argent. Les artistes capables de réaliser un tel travail sont rares et très recherchés. Ils ont d'ailleurs l'habitude de signer le tatouage, une fois terminé, comme un peintre le fait pour une toile. Enfin, cette méthode de tatouage est connue pour être très douloureuse. A cause de ça, beaucoup de clients ne vont pas au bout. Tout ça implique donc une forte détermination et énormément de temps et d'argent. C'est pour ça que c'est souvent utilisé comme rite initiatique par les yakusas.

Bella s'était rhabillée pendant que nous écoutions, stupéfaits, les explications de Jacob.

- Et pour le motif, ça veut dire quelque chose pour toi ? _Le questionna Billy à son tour._

- Bien sûr, le dragon est un classique dans la mythologie asiatique. Il est intégralement composé de parties d'autres animaux : tête de chameau, corps de serpent, cornes de cerf, pattes de tigre, serres d'aigle, écailles de carpe… _Nous détailla-t-il. _Ce type de tatouage est hautement symbolique. Le dragon signifie force et pouvoir, c'est le maître de l'air et du feu. Le lotus est une des représentations de la féminité. Les papillons renvoient au côté éphémère des choses, mais aussi parfois à l'âme et à son immortalité. On pourrait passer des heures à le décrypter. Le mieux pour vous, pour l'identifier serait de connaître l'Horishi qui a fait le boulot.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? _Releva Billy._

- Le tatoueur, je veux dire. En dehors du Japon, il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui doivent pouvoir le faire. Cette technique demande des années d'apprentissage. Je vais étudier les photos que j'ai prise, peut-être que je pourrais vous en dire plus.

Lorsque Jacob et Billy nous laissèrent, nous avions plus de questions que de réponses.

**BPOV**

J'avais bu chaque mot que l'indien avait prononcé. Lorsqu'il était entré, il m'avait impressionné. Puis très vite, j'avais senti que je pouvais avoir confiance en lui, c'était inexplicable. Il avait raconté aux autres ce que mon tatouage lui inspirait et ce qu'il savait des techniques employées pour le réaliser.

Ses paroles avaient résonné en moi, comme si l'on me confirmait ce que j'éprouvais inconsciemment, au fond de moi. Je cachais un secret, une part d'ombre enfouie quelque part et dont j'ignorais la cause.

Qui étais-je ?

Question encore plus importante : Voulais-je vraiment savoir ?

**EPOV**

Isabella n'avait pas soufflé un mot, tout le temps qu'avait duré l'examen de Jake. Ce n'était que lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes seule qu'elle me parla enfin.

- Edward, tu penses qu'un jour on saura qui je suis ? _Lâcha-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague._

- Evidemment, on va finir par découvrir ta véritable identité, ne t'inquiète pas. _Répliquais-je._

- Des fois, je me demande si je veux vraiment me rappeler. Tu sais avec ce qui m'est arrivé, je me dis que peut-être, il vaudrait mieux je ne me souvienne pas… _Acheva-t-elle alors qu'une larme orpheline coulait le long de sa joue._

- Allez, vient on va aller faire un tour, ça te fera du bien. _Dis-je en essuyant la goutte d'eau traitresse._

Alors que nous dévalions les escaliers, mon bipper retentit.

- Il faut que je fasse un crochet par les urgences, tu ne m'en veux pas.

- Non, en plus j'ai tout mon temps. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire ou quelqu'un qui m'attendait. _Contra-t-elle, avec un sourire triste._

Je laissais Isabella papoter avec Jordan, qui s'occupait de l'accueil, tandis que je me dirigeais vers la salle d'examen 2, où Jessica et Charlotte m'attendaient.

Après avoir rapidement examiné le patient, je rédigeais ma prescription, pour retourner auprès d'Isabella.

Je fus surpris de constater qu'elle était en grande conversation avec une femme âgée, d'origine asiatique. A voir le regard halluciné de Jordan, je n'étais pas le seul étonné. En m'approchant, je constatais qu'elles ne parlaient pas anglais. Le débit de leur parole était rapide, mais j'arrivais à comprendre qu'Isabella essayait de calmer la vieille femme.

- Ah, Edward, tu peux m'aider, s'il te plaît. _M'interpella-t-elle en me voyant arriver._

- Heu… oui…

- Cette dame cherche son mari, qui a fait un malaise. Elle ne sait pas où le trouver.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, nous étions parvenus résoudre le problème. Alors que nous marchions dans le jardin, je me décidais à interroger Isabella.

- Tu parles chinois ?

- Je pense plutôt que c'était du japonais.

- Tu n'en es pas certaine ?

- Non, mais c'est comme si je le sentais au fond de moi.

- Encore une énigme, dont il va falloir qu'on parle avec Jasper.

- T'es sûr ? Loin de moi l'idée de dire qu'il n'est pas un excellent médecin, mais depuis un mois que nous avons des séances quasiment tous les jours et on ne peut pas dire que j'ai vraiment progressé…

- Il faut laisser du temps.

- Mouais, là c'est le médecin qui parle, pas l'ami ! _Plaisanta-t-elle. _La patience ne devait pas faire partie de mes qualités.

Nous avions appris grâce à Jasper qu'Isabella était polyglotte. Non seulement elle parlait couramment anglais et japonais, mais elle parlait parfaitement français, allemand, italien et avait des notions de chinois, d'arabe et de russe. De quoi tous nous laisser perplexes. Mon frère nous avait bien expliqué que dans certains cas de coma, le patient pouvait se réveiller en comprenant une autre langue, mais jamais il n'avait entendu parler d'un cas où le malade appréhendait autant de différents langages. Pour lui cela provenait forcément du passé d'Isabella.

Plus nous obtenions d'informations, plus le mystère s'épaississait autour d'elle. Néanmoins, avec ce que Jake nous avait dit, il était plus que probable que Bella ait fait faire son tatouage directement au Japon. C'était à peu près notre seule certitude.

Deux mois après être entrée dans nos vies, Isabella pu enfin sortir définitivement de l'hôpital. Mes parents lui avaient proposé de venir loger dans le cottage situé sur leur propriété, ce qu'elle avait accepté. Elle avait également trouvé un emploi à la bibliothèque municipale. Cela n'avait pas été trop dur pour elle, ses connaissances littéraires avaient immédiatement impressionné Madame Cope, la responsable, avec qui elle avait eu une discussion enflammée à propos de Shakespeare.

Petit à petit, ma douce inconnue avait totalement imprégné mon monde.

Après plusieurs mois passés à l'admirer de loin, je m'étais enfin décidé à inviter ma belle à sortir avec moi. Curieusement, alors que j'avais toujours été sûr de moi avec les femmes, je me découvrais presque timide face à elle. Il m'avait fallu un sérieux remontage de bretelles de ma mère, pour m'ouvrir les yeux.

Je venais rendre visite à mes parents, qui ne m'avaient jamais autant vu depuis que j'avais quitté leur maison pour rejoindre l'université, quand Esmé m'avait surpris à regarder Bella qui s'activait dans le jardin. Elle ne digérait pas que mes parents refusent qu'elle paie un loyer, alors elle avait décidé d'aider ma mère aux travaux ménagers.

- Edward, qu'est-ce que tu attends au juste ?

J'arquais un sourcil, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Tu penses que je suis aveugle ou quoi ? En tout cas, tu m'étonnes et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Je ne pensais pas que mon fils était un lâche.

- De quoi tu parles Maman ?

- Cette jeune femme te plaît et si tu saisis pas ta chance, tu vas sans doute passer à côté de l'amour de ta vie. Maintenant qu'elle est sortie de l'hôpital, combien de temps penses-tu arriver à éloigner d'elle la population masculine de la ville ?

Touché !

Déjà, à l'hôpital, j'avais dû mettre les choses au clair avec Newton et Crowley, qui tournaient un peu trop autour de la chambre d'Isabella à mon goût.

- Je crois qu'elle ne me voit que comme un ami. _Avouais-je, à demi-mot._

- En plus d'avoir peur, te voilà devenu idiot, mon fils. _Se moqua-t-elle. _Elle aussi n'a d'yeux que pour toi.

- Elle est superbe…

- Oui, elle l'est.

- Elle est douce… _Continuais-je, toujours les yeux rivés sur elle._

- Bon, tu comptes rester là à énumérer une à une ses qualités, ou dois-je te botter le derrière pour que tu ailles l'inviter à dîner ?

- Je crois que je vais choisir la seconde option, sans les coups, si ça ne te dérange pas trop…

- A la bonne heure ! _S'enthousiasma-t-elle._

Lors de notre première sortie, j'avais emmené Isabella au ciné, puis nous nous étions rendus dans un restaurant italien, dans lequel j'avais mes habitudes. Quand le patron, qui me connaissait bien, s'était adressé à nous, elle avait immédiatement entamé le dialogue avec lui, passant sa commande dans un italien parfait, sous son regard ébahi.

A la fin de la soirée, je m'étais contenté de la raccompagner et de lui voler un baiser, en guise de bonsoir. Je voulais faire les choses bien, elle était trop précieuse.

Nos rendez-vous s'étaient succédés. Nous avions passés des heures et des heures ensemble à discuter, à rire, à nous balader main dans la main. Chaque moment passé auprès d'elle était magique.

Isabella était définitivement captivante, bien loin des stéréotypes véhiculés par le monde du tatouage et du piercing.

Elle s'était par exemple révélée être une cuisinière hors pair. Emmett en profitait d'ailleurs largement, à chaque fois qu'il passait la voir.

Elle était bourrée d'humour, très intelligente, gracieuse… Je n'étais pas le seul à être tombé sous son charme, Claire ma nièce était littéralement en admiration devant elle. Dès qu'elle l'apercevait, elle courait se blottir dans ses bras pour obtenir un câlin. Cela nous avait tous sidérés, car généralement, elle ne faisait pas confiance aux inconnus. Il me semblait même que Rose était légèrement jalouse de cette relation particulière, mais voir Claire heureuse suffisait à son bonheur.

Un soir, peu de temps après sa sortie, j'étais tombé sur une scène qui m'avait subjuguée tout autant qu'elle m'avait intriguée. Claire avait demandé à Bella de lui lire une histoire. Il fallait reconnaître qu'elle avait un don pour cela. Les enfants étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. Claire l'avait entraînée dans la chambre qu'elle occupait chez mes parents. Bella s'était assise à ses côtés et lui avait demandé quel livre elle voulait lire, mais ma nièce voulait une nouvelle histoire.

- Raconte-moi une histoire, steu plaît Bella. Une de toi !

- Je ne sais pas… Je n'en connais pas ma puce…

- Mais si, suis sûre que si. _Rétorqua la petite chipie._

- Laisse-moi réfléchir un instant, ma jolie… Est-ce que tu connais l'histoire de Toyotama ? _Annonça soudain Bella._

- Non, c'est qui ?

- C'est la Princesse aux joyaux lumineux. _Indiqua ma mystérieuse inconnue._ C'était la fille de Ryûjin, le dragon dieu des mers. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'Hoori, un chasseur, qui plongeait chaque jour, pour retrouver le harpon prêté par son frère, Hoderi. Il avait insisté pour que son frère lui rende ce harpon et refusé d'en accepter un autre. C'est comme ça, en descendant dans les profondeurs de l'océan pour le retrouver qu'Hoori, rencontra la Princesse Toyotama et qu'il l'épousa. Pendant 3 ans, ils vécurent dans le palais sous-marin de Ryûjin mais, Hoori finit par avoir le mal du pays. Il décida alors de rentrer chez lui où son frère lui pardonna après avoir récupéré son harpon. Quelques temps plus tard, Toyotama tomba enceinte. _Poursuivit-elle. _Elle fit alors promettre à son mari de ne pas regarder son visage lorsqu'elle accoucha de l'enfant. Hélas, il rompt son serment et découvrit alors le véritable visage de son épouse, celui d'une créature des mers. Honteuse, Toyotama reprit sa forme originelle, celle d'un dragon aux yeux flamboyant et s'envola, pour retourner auprès de son père pour ne plus revenir. La légende dit que le fils de Toyotama eut lui-même un fils, nommé Jimmu, qui fut le premier empereur du Japon. On dit que Toyotama a toujours veillé sur sa famille, c'est pour cela que le dragon est le gardien de la maison impériale.

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls de la bouche de Bella. Se souvenait-elle ou était-ce un automatisme, comme Jasper nous en avait déjà parlé ?

A présent j'étais persuadé que Bella avait un lien fort avec le Japon : le tatouage, la langue et maintenant ça…

Je n'en avais pas discuté avec elle. En réalité j'appréhendais qu'elle retrouve la mémoire. Elle m'était devenue essentielle, comme l'oxygène est nécessaire à la respiration. J'angoissais de découvrir qu'elle avait une vie ailleurs, des gens qui l'attendaient, une famille, un mari peut-être… quelqu'un qui attendait tapi dans l'ombre, prêt à me l'arracher…

**BPOV**

Enfin, j'avais pu sortir de l'hôpital pour mon plus grand bonheur. J'étouffais là-bas. Une nouvelle fois les Cullen s'étaient montrés merveilleux avec moi. Esmé et Carlisle m'avaient offert un toit et aidé à trouver un travail.

J'aimais beaucoup mon job à la bibliothèque. J'adorais faire découvrir des livres aux enfants et voir leur regard s'illuminer, lorsque je leur racontais une histoire, pendant les séances de lectures que j'animais. Hélas, je pouvais parfois sentir le regard pesant de leurs parents sur moi leurs questions qui leur brûlaient les lèvres, quand leurs yeux tombaient sur mon tatouage. Je pouvais lire la curiosité et parfois l'inquiétude aussi.

Heureusement, Edward était là. Sa seule présence avait le don de balayer tous les doutes et les nuages noirs qui s'amoncelaient au dessus de ma tête.

Il continuait d'être présent à mes côtés. Il m'avait aidé à remplir tout un tas de paperasses administratives, afin que j'obtienne des papiers d'identité. Un jour, après une séance de lecture à la bibliothèque, j'avais dit à Edward que je me sentais comme le vilain petit canard. Ne sachant pas d'où je venais, ni ce que l'avenir me réservait, prise au piège par les regards inquisiteurs.

Pour toute réponse, il m'avait fait un très joli compliment, me disant que j'étais comme le héro de l'histoire : un cygne. Une créature magnifique et gracieuse. Bien évidemment, j'avais rougi furieusement, mais j'avais ressenti un plaisir certain à ses paroles.

Du coup, le nom que j'avais choisi s'était imposé de lui-même : Swan…

Grâce à Billy, j'étais devenu officiellement depuis une semaine : Isabella Swan. J'avais une carte d'identité, un numéro de sécurité sociale et même un permis de conduire.

Grâce au chef de la Police, j'étais également l'heureuse propriétaire depuis peu d'une vieille camionnette Chevrolet. La grimace d'Edward à la vue de mon bolide, des années 50, aurait mérité à elle seule une photo lui qui ne jurait que par sa précieuse Volvo.

Petit à petit Edward et moi, nous étions rapprochés. Alors que je n'y comptais plus, il m'avait invité à sortir, officiellement. Nous avions un rendez-vous. Un vrai rencart, comme le disais si bien Emmett.

Alice m'avait emmenée faire du shopping et avait passé deux heures à me maquiller et me coiffer. En croisant les yeux brillants de convoitise d'Edward, je n'avais pas regretté le temps que j'avais passé dans la salle de bain.

Edward s'était révélé un vrai gentleman. J'avais eu vent de pas mal de rumeurs sur lui à l'hôpital. Le seul célibataire de la famille Cullen, un beau parti pour les infirmières et les jeunes internes, même les patientes se joignaient au fan club. Il était très demandé, mais personne ne paraissait capter son attention. Il se contentait de quelques parties de jambes en l'air de temps en temps, du sexe sans lendemain.

Jusqu'à moi…

J'étais flattée qu'un tel homme s'intéresse à moi. Il était d'une beauté et d'une douceur incroyables. Doucement, je me sentais fondre pour lui. Je me serais damnée pour un de ses baisers.

**EPOV**

Ce soir Bella et moi fêtions notre premier mois ensemble. J'entendais par « ensemble », notre premier mois depuis que nous avions officiellement eu rendez-vous.

J'étais un peu nerveux. Pour moi, c'était une première, mais Bella n'était pas une femme ordinaire. Elle m'avait invité à dîner au cottage, ce qui me convenait parfaitement, compte tenu des projets que j'avais en tête pour la deuxième partie de la soirée.

A 20 heures précises, je frappais à sa porte. Lorsqu'elle vint m'ouvrir, je fus une nouvelle fois ébloui par sa beauté. Elle portait une longue robe de coton, blanche et vaporeuse, avec des smocks sur la poitrine. Les bretelles de la robe étaient attachées sur le haut de ses épaules, me donnant immédiatement envie de défaire les nœuds, pour que son vêtement disparaisse de ma vue. Ses joues étaient légèrement rougies. Elle semblait avoir courue.

- Bella, tu es superbe.

- Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus Docteur Cullen. _Ronronna-t-elle, tandis qu'elle détaillait ma tenue : pantalon beige et chemise de lin blanche, ouverte sur mon torse._

- C'est pour toi. _Dis-je en lui tendant un bouquet de pivoines roses._

- Merci Edward, elles sont magnifiques. _Répondit-elle une fois son examen terminé._

J'aimais l'œil appréciateur qu'elle portait sur moi et sa manière de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, comme pour refreiner les pensées peu avouables qui assaillaient son esprit.

- J'espère que ça ne te dérangera pas, mais j'ai installé la table dans le patio derrière. _Reprit-elle._

- Non, au contraire, c'est une excellente idée. Il fait étonnamment chaud pour un mois de juin dans l'état de Washington.

- Parfait, alors suis-moi. _Ajouta-t-elle en m'agrippant la main pour m'entraîner vers l'arrière de la maison._

Ma douce Bella avait recréé un véritable jardin d'Eden. Je savais de par Esmé que ma belle avait entrepris de nettoyer le jardin quelque peu laissé à l'abandon, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle est abattue tout ce travail. Elle avait tondu le gazon, taillé les arbres et les rosiers, installé des rocailles et fait de nouvelles plantations. Une petite fontaine avait pris place dans le bassin d'eau, dans lequel mes frères et moi chassions autrefois les grenouilles. Enfin, des guirlandes lumineuses et des lanternes en papier avaient été disposées ça et là pour éclairer le coin repas.

- Au menu ce soir, le chef vous propose entrée un gaspacho de poivrons, suivi d'aubergines à la parmigiana et pour finir panna cotta aux fruits rouges. _Enonça-t-elle, en prenant des airs de maître d'hôtel._

- Tout ça m'a l'air absolument délicieux.

- Alors à table, Monsieur. Puis-je vous servir un verre de chianti, pour vous faire patienter en attendant les amuse-bouches.

- J'ai une meilleure idée. _Objectais-je en lui saisissant le poignet, pour la faire pivoter vers moi. _Que diriez-vous d'un baiser en guise d'hors-d'œuvre, Miss Swan. _Décrétais-je en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes._

C'était fou, mais cette sensation m'avait manqué, même si cela ne faisait que deux jours que je n'avais pas vu Bella.

Comme toujours, le repas se passa merveilleusement bien. J'adorais les traits d'esprit de Bella, son humour contagieux, les idées qui fourmillaient dans son esprit, concernant la bibliothèque. Elle était étonnante, chaque jour je me surprenais à vouloir en apprendre plus sur elle.

Cette nuit, j'avais en tête un tout nouveau sujet de curiosité la concernant et je présumais qu'il allait s'avérer inépuisable…

Sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé, le regard de Bella s'accrocha au mien. Une onde silencieuse nous traversa en même temps. Elle se leva calmement en me tendant sa main.

- Viens.

Elle me conduisit à l'intérieur, sans rien ajouter. Arrivés dans sa chambre, elle me fit asseoir sur le bord du lit.

- Ferme les yeux et attends-moi. _Souffla-t-elle à mon oreille, avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain attenante._

Comme si j'allais bouger… Il aurait fallu toute une compagnie de marines pour me déloger de cette chambre.

Elle s'activa à côté de moi, quelques secondes, puis le silence se fit.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes la voix de ma Bella m'ordonna de rouvrir les yeux. Elle se tenait sur le seuil de la porte plus belle que jamais. La pièce était uniquement éclairée par les bougies qu'elle avait disséminées sur les différents meubles nous entourant.

Après quelques secondes passées à l'admirer, elle se rapprocha lentement de moi, simplement vêtue d'une fine nuisette bleu marine en soie. Son regard était déterminé, même si quelques rougissements coloraient ses joues. Elle était véritablement sublime, presque irréel, un pur appel à la luxure. Je ne bougeais pas, me contentant d'apprécier sa perfection de loin.

- Rappelle-moi de remercier Alice, comme il se doit.

- Pourquoi ? _L'interrogeais-je, curieux._

- C'est elle qui m'a forcée à aller dans cette boutique de lingerie l'autre jour et à voir tes yeux, je crois que tu apprécies l'attention. Je suis prête à parier que ce que tu vois te plaît… _Déclara-t-telle aguicheuse._

Je souriais de son explication, incapable d'aligner plus de deux mots. Je n'allais pas la contredire, de toutes les façons. Elle avait entièrement raison, j'adorais ce que je voyais…

A mesure qu'elle m'approchait, mes pensées devenaient de moins en moins cohérentes.

Une fois devant moi, elle me fit me lever afin que nous soyons à la même hauteur, puis entrepris de déboutonner ma chemise. Une fois chose faite, mon vêtement gisant à terre, elle posa une main fébrile sur mon torse et commença à dessiner chacun de mes muscles, avec la pointe de son index, me faisant tressaillir de plaisir. Je voulais lui laisser le temps de découvrir mon corps.

Pour elle, c'était un peu comme si elle revivait sa première fois. Je souhaitais que tout soit parfait pour elle. Les sensations qu'elle déclenchait en moi m'obligèrent à fermer les yeux. C'était divin, son toucher était exquis.

Ma Bella était un parfait mélange d'innocence et d'insolence… Un démon tentateur au visage angélique…

Je souriais à cette image puis je fondis sur ses lèvres, ne pouvant me retenir plus longtemps. Je caressais sa bouche du bout de ma langue, savourant son goût enivrant. Bella entoura ma nuque de ses bras fins et pencha la tête afin d'approfondir notre baiser. J'essayais de mettre mes sentiments les plus profonds dans ce baiser. Je voulais que dans cette simple étreinte elle ressente tous les sentiments qu'elle m'inspirait.

Un léger gémissement se fit entendre mais je ne saurais dire s'il émanait d'elle ou bien de moi.

Soudain, je sus que c'était le moment… l'instant idéal… Je me reculais pour planter mon regard dans le sien.

- Je t'aime, Bella.

Je pris sa joue en coupe avant de venir l'embrasser à nouveau, mais cette fois, avec une infinie tendresse et tout mon amour.

A son tour, Bella se détacha de moi. Je cessais alors de respirer, redoutant sa réaction. Après tout, peut-être avais-je été trop vite pour elle. Nous ne nous connaissions que depuis quelques mois et ne sortions ensemble que depuis quelques semaines. Sans parler de l'énigme qu'elle représentait.

- Edward… Moi aussi je t'aime… plus que tout… Laisse-moi te le montrer mon amour. _Poursuivit-elle._

Après un nouveau baiser enflammé, Bella reprit alors là où elle s'était arrêtée, poursuivant la découverte de mon torse et remplaçant ses doigts par sa langue, ce qui me fit automatiquement sursauter.

Ma respiration se faisait plus haletante à mesure que les minutes s'égrainaient. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que ma belle soit aussi audacieuse. Elle me caressait et me couvrait de baiser, laissant traîner sa langue, le long du sillon qui cours de mes pectoraux au bas de mes abdominaux. Je n'ai jamais rien connu d'aussi chaud et d'aussi sensuel.

Tout mon corps était en train de s'enflammer sous ses attouchements délicieux. Elle pourrait me faire jouir, rien qu'en continuant cette douce torture. Bien malgré moi, je commençais à m'abandonner au plaisir, rejetant ma tête en arrière. Je serrais les dents pour éviter de feuler.

Un éclair de lucidité me permit de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Sans prévenir, je la retournais et la plaquais contre mon torse. J'écartais sa douce chevelure pour atteindre sa nuque et la parsemer de baisers. Sa tête était calée au creux de mon épaule.

Mes mains vinrent se positionner sur ses épaules afin de faire glisser les bretelles de sa nuisette. Rapidement, elle se retrouva uniquement en sous-vêtements devant moi.

Dégrafant son soutien-gorge, j'exposais sa poitrine pulpeuse à mes yeux gourmands. Je pris le temps de la contempler avec convoitise, avant de lécher sa gorge, descendant vers la naissance de ses seins. Sa peau était comme un voile de satin.

L'un après l'autre, je pris ses mamelons en bouche, les faisant durcir avec ma langue et mes dents. Mon ange n'était que soupirs et gémissements. Ses doigts se perdaient dans mes cheveux les ébouriffant un peu plus, qu'à l'ordinaire.

Ma beauté appréciait mes attentions, si j'en croyais la manière dont elle ondulait contre mon bassin, augmentant encore l'ampleur de mon désir pour elle. Mon érection devenait douloureuse, mais je souhaitais prolonger ce moment d'extase, au maximum, graver dans ma mémoire et dans la sienne, chaque mouvement, chaque sensation, chaque bruit, chaque mot…

Trop absorber par mes pensées, Bella se détacha légèrement de moi, me faisant grogner, face au soudain manque d'elle. Elle était devenue mon centre de gravité.

- Alors, Monsieur Cullen, on rêvasse ? _Rit-elle en me poussant sur le matelas, avant de s'installer à califourchon sur mes cuisses._ Dois-je croire que ma compagnie vous ennuie ?

- Absolument pas, Miss Swan. _Articulais-je malgré ma respiration saccadée._

- Dans ce cas, je pense que vous êtes beaucoup trop habillé, pour ce que j'envisage de faire.

De ses mains expertes, elle ôta ma ceinture qu'un geste vif avant de s'attaquer à ma braguette. Sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, je me retrouvais nu devant Bella, à sa merci.

Je la vis sourire ce qui me donna à mon tour envie de jouer. Je la fis basculer à mon tour, afin d'échanger nos positions. Elle se retrouva allongée sur le ventre, offerte et désirable. J'observais alors son tatouage dans le détail, à la lumière tamisée des bougies. J'avais l'impression d'avoir devant moi une œuvre d'art vivante. Je voulais honorer Bella, comme elle le méritait. Elle était un trésor…

Alors, avec application, ma langue remonta le long de son épine dorsale, déclenchant en elle une vague de frissons. Le dragon sembla soudain prendre vie sur sa peau frémissante, à mon seul contact. C'était, sans nul doute, la vision la plus érotique qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

Je ne pouvais presque voir l'électricité parcourir nos épidermes surchauffés.

Ma douce se cambrait contre moi, pressant ses fesses voluptueuses contre ma queue.

- Edward, je t'en prie… Je te veux en moi… maintenant…

Qui étais-je pour lui refuser cela ?

M'écartant suffisamment pour la laisser revenir sur le dos, je m'allongeais près d'elle. Ma main glissa le long de son corps de déesse, dessinant des arabesques imaginaires sur la soie de sa peau, jusqu'à trouver son centre bouillant. Un de mes doigts s'aventura entre ses plis trempés de désir, afin de sonder son antre charnel.

Bella gémit tout en se tortillant sur le couvre-lit, lorsque je commençais un lent va-et-vient. Rapidement, elle m'en demanda plus et mon majeur vint rejoindre mon index. Courbant mes doigts, je cherchais son point G. Une plainte lascive échappa de sa bouche, quand j'atteignis mon but, la faisant venir violemment sur ma main.

Je retirais ma main de sa féminité trempée de désir, alors que ma douce était encore perdue dans les brumes de l'orgasme. Je suçais avidement mes doigts, dégustant son incroyable saveur, tandis que je me plaçais entre ses cuisses.

Nos prunelles se connectèrent, son chocolat envoutant, contre mon vert hypnotique, alors qu'elle m'accordait son consentement silencieux, pour ce qui allait suivre. J'attrapais le préservatif qu'elle avait posé sur la table de nuit et le déroulais prestement sur mon chibre engorgé.

Avec une infinie lenteur, je pris possession d'elle. M'enfonçant centimètre après centimètre dans son corps, jusqu'à sentir sa chaleur m'entourer complètement.

Lui laissant le temps de s'adapter à ma grosseur, je maîtrisais la fureur de mon désir pour elle. Lorsque Bella commença à bouger sous moi, j'entamais de lents mouvements en elle, souhaitant marquer à jamais dans mon esprit l'état de plénitude qui m'habitait.

Nos corps ondulaient dans une osmose parfaite. Bientôt j'augmentais légèrement la cadence, afin de la posséder plus profondément. Bella se saisit de mes mains, les ramenant au dessus de sa tête en entrelaçant nos doigts.

- Plus fort Edward ! _Quémanda-t-elle._

Accompagnant sa supplique, elle entoura ma taille de ses jambes, en enfonçant ses talons dans mes fesses. Dans cette position, nos corps étaient connectés entre plus étroitement, mon bassin, calquant contre son centre à chaque coup de rein.

Elle se cambra un peu plus contre moi, lorsque j'accédais à sa demande, en la pénétrant plus durement. C'était tellement grisant de m'introduire en elle jusqu'à la garde.

- Humm… Edward… _Ronronna-t-elle._

- Tu aimes ? Comme ça ? _L'interrogeais-je, gonflé d'orgueil _

- Oui ! _Hurla-t-elle._ Vas-y ! Ne t'arrête surtout pas, je t'en prie !

Petit à petit, je sentais les muscles de son vagin se contracter, enserrant mon sexe fermement. J'accélérais le rythme progressivement variant la cadence et l'intensité de mes allées et venues en elle, afin de lui procurer un maximum de plaisir. Son excitation nourrissait la mienne.

Ma fin était proche… C'était trop de sensation, trop de plaisir… Elle me prit par surprise, lorsque la jouissance la submergea. Alors que nos deux corps n'en faisaient plus qu'un, à cet instant, je me perdais en elle, souhaitant que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Dans un dernier coup de rein, je suffoquais de plaisir, étouffant mon cri d'extase en mordant sa clavicule.

Alors que nous reprenions difficilement notre respiration, je continuais de cajoler tendrement ma Bella. Nos yeux se souriaient mutuellement, amusés par la perfection de l'instant. Nous étions essoufflés mais intensément comblés.

C'est éperdu face à notre désir enfin satisfait, que nous nous endormîmes, encore imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. Pour la première fois, une certitude m'envahit : jamais je ne pourrais me rassasier de cette femme.

**BPOV**

Alice, la névropathe du shopping, avait une nouvelle fois organisé un raid commando. Elle avait déboulé au cottage à 9 heures, m'arrachant bien trop tôt à mon goût aux bras puissants de mon adorable petit-ami, pour m'emmener faire les boutiques. De mon côté, la seule chose que je désirais c'était sentir les mains d'Edward se balader sur mon corps. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas juste une envie, c'était une nécessité. Un besoin urgent de sentir ses doigts parcourir ma peau incandescente, sa bouche sur la mienne, son membre durci au fond de mon ventre.

Néanmoins, les grognements d'Edward n'avaient pas découragé sa folle de belle-sœur. Elle m'avait kidnappée, me jurant que nous serions de retour vers 18 heures. Si on comptais le temps de trajet, ça me promettait au moins 4 longues heures de torture interminable, si toutefois j'arrivais à lui extorquer une pause déjeuner digne de ce nom… Le rêve quoi… Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour une amie, je vous jure…

Alors qu'elle nous conduisait à une vitesse incroyable en direction du centre ville de Seattle, elle n'arrêtait pas de disserter sur les achats indispensables que je devais faire, maintenant que je sortais officiellement avec son beau-frère. Pour ma part, je me focalisais sur mes souvenirs de la nuit dernière. Faire l'amour avec Edward était à chaque fois meilleure. Nos corps étaient de parfaits aimants, conçus pour s'emboiter l'un dans l'autre de la plus merveilleuse des manières.

Conformément à ses plans, elle avait prévu un passage par la boutique Victoria's Secret. Un mois qu'Edward et moi avions franchi la quatrième base, avec délice. Hors selon les critères d'Alice, il était déjà temps que je renouvelle mon stock de lingerie.

Légèrement blasée, je me contentais d'un haussement d'épaule, j'avais rapidement appris qu'on ne luttait pas contre Alice, sauf à vouloir périr dans d'horribles souffrances. Le mieux c'était courber l'échine et attendre que ça passe.

Déjà deux heures que nous arpentions les boutiques de luxe. J'étais gênée mais Alice n'en démordait pas. Elle tenait à m'offrir toutes sortes de vêtements, en particulier des robes et des jupes, alors que je n'en voyais pas l'utilité.

Alors que mes pieds criaient grâce, Alice se décida enfin à faire une pause, mais avant elle me devait faire un crochet par la banque, pour retirer un peu de liquide. Malgré la file d'attente prohibitive, Alice préféra passer par le guichet, plutôt que de retirer du cash directement au distributeur de billets. Le contact humain, qu'elle disait…

Nous patientions depuis une dizaine de minutes et allions enfin accéder à la terre promise, lorsque trois types à l'allure louche firent irruption dans la banque. Après tout se passa très vite. Deux d'entre eux se ruèrent vers les guichets, l'arme au poing tandis que le troisième nous hurlait de nous tenir tranquille et de nous coucher à terre.

Alice se serra contre moi, tandis que je l'entourais d'un bras que je souhaitais réconfortant. Autour de nous, tout n'était que sanglots étouffés de la part des otages et insultes beuglées émanant des braqueurs.

Nous étions assises tout près du bureau du préposé, lorsque le téléphone d'Alice se mis à sonner. Instinctivement, le cambrioleur qui était juste à côté sursauta et nous mis en joug avec son flingue. Lorsque je croisai son regard, je sus qu'il allait faire feu. Sans que je comprenne comment j'avais fait l'agresseur se retrouva à terre après que j'ai fauché ses jambes d'un coup de pied. Tandis qu'il était à terre, encore sonné, je ne saisis de son pistolet en lui assénant une clef de bras et tira sur les deux autres truands.

L'alerte fut immédiatement donnée par l'agent de sécurité et cinq minutes plus tard, le hall de la banque grouillait de policier et d'équipe de secours.

Alice était tétanisée et de mon côté j'essayais de reprendre conscience.

Quand le premier coup de feu avait retenti, tout m'était instantanément revenu, comme si j'avais été percutée par un semi-remorque.

Mon dieu… J'étais une criminelle… Pire que tout j'étais une tueuse… Je venais encore de le prouver…

Les policiers m'avaient interrogée pendant des heures. Alice avait prévenu Jasper et Edward, qui avaient débarqué avec Billy Black sur leurs talons.

Au bout d'un interminable moment, ils avaient fini par me relâcher en me félicitant pour mon soi-disant héroïsme.

En franchissant la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire, je sentis la bile monter à ma gorge, en voyant le regard anxieux d'Edward. Jasper entourait Alice de ses bras et Billy conversait à quelques pas de là, avec un de ses collègues. A cet instant, je ne me trouvais pas le moins du monde digne d'admiration. Au contraire, je me sentais sale, j'étais une menteuse, un monstre… Je ne méritais pas de partager la vie de personne comme les Cullen, encore moins d'un homme aussi adorable qu'Edward.

Qu'allais-je faire ?

**EPOV**

Lorsque j'avais reçu le coup de fil de Jasper, mon cœur avait arrêté un instant de battre. Il m'avait fallu plusieurs secondes pour comprendre que Bella n'avait rien et que c'était elle qui avait abattu deux des gangsters qui braquaient la banque dans laquelle elle se trouvait avec Alice.

Après avoir raccroché, j'avais sauté dans ma voiture, pris Jasper au passage, alors qu'il était encore au téléphone avec Billy pour obtenir plus d'informations. Pendant les deux heures que durait le trajet, mes mains étaient restés crispées sur le volant.

Si Bella n'avait pas assassiné ces deux types, je crois que j'aurais été capable de les tuer de mes propres mains.

Une fois arrivés au commissariat central de Seattle, nous avions attendu Bella. Plus les heures s'égrainaient, plus l'angoisse m'étreignait le ventre. Alice nous avait raconté ce qui s'était passé en détails, comme pour extérioriser sa peur : L'entrée des voleurs, leurs menaces, son portable qui sonne, le tireur qui la braque et Bella qui se jette sur lui pour la protéger. Sans son intervention Alice serait très probablement morte à leur qu'il est.

Billy avait essayé de me rassurer en m'indiquant qu'aucune charge ne serait retenue contre Bella, puisqu'elle avait agi en état de légitime défense. J'étais tout de même préoccupé. Je ressentais l'impérieux besoin de la voir et de la serrer contre moi.

Quand enfin Bella apparut dans mon champ de vision, je pus de nouveau respirer normalement. J'avais l'impression de retenir mon souffle depuis des heures. Mon soulagement fut de courte durée, car quand nos yeux s'accrochèrent, je perçus une lueur étrange dans son regard. Une flamme que je n'y avais jamais vu briller.

Mon esprit cartésien balaya mes doutes. Elle devait encore être sous le choc.

Nous sortîmes tous les quatre, entourant nos femmes du mieux que nous le pouvions, lorsque plusieurs journalistes et photographes nous assaillirent. Aussitôt, Bella se raidit contre moi et tenta de cacher son visage contre mon torse. Elle avait horreur d'attirer l'attention sur elle. Je comprenais son désarroi, particulièrement dans un moment pareil.

Le chemin du retour se fit dans le silence. Jasper, qui avait récupéré le cabriolet d'Alice, nous suivait avec sa femme. Bella n'avait pas décollé son visage de la vitre et semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

**BPOV**

Assise à proximité d'Edward, j'étais incapable de soutenir son regard. Seule la Nocturne n°9 de Chopin troublait le calme ambiant. Les accords tristes et nostalgiques de cette composition étaient particulièrement de circonstances.

Mary-Jane Volturi…

Voilà qui j'étais.

Je me souvenais de mes parents, Charles et Renée Volturi. Mon père, petit-fils d'un immigré italien, venu faire fortune aux Etats-Unis dans les années 20. Ma mère, fille d'un homme d'affaire anglais et d'une aristocrate française, qui avait tout envoyé balader pour entamer des études d'arts à Paris. C'était là qu'elle avait rencontré mon père, tout frais diplômé d'Harvard. Un vrai coup de foudre, couronné quelques années plus tard par ma naissance.

L'histoire de ma famille était liée à celle des Tanaka. En pleine seconde guerre mondiale, lors de la bataille d'Okinawa, mon grand-père, Joseph avait été blessé. Alors qu'il aurait dû Kazumori Tanaka, seigneur de guerre, l'avait recueilli et soigné. Depuis ce moment ils étaient tous les deux liés pas une amitié indéfectible.

Chaque année Joseph se rendait au Japon pour visiter son ami. Ensuite, il emmena sa femme, puis son fils, Charles. Il accueillit Gentarõ Tanaka, le fils de son meilleur ami, comme si c'était le sien, lorsqu'il décida de venir étudier à Harvard. La même amitié que celle qui unissait leurs pères se créa entre mon père et Arõ.

En 1990, mon père fut nommé Consule à Osaka. Pour son plus grand bonheur, il nous embarqua ma mère et moi à la découverte de ce pays qu'il affectionnait tant. C'est ainsi que j'appris à mieux connaître les Tanaka, ma seconde famille.

Hélas, lors du tremblement de terre de Kobé, en 1995, mes parents périrent, avec leur chauffeur, dans un accident. La route avait englouti leur voiture.

Dans son testament mon père avait décidé de confier mon éducation à la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance, son meilleur ami, Gentarõ. J'étais devenue à mon tour une Tanaka. Aiko, comme Arõ aimait m'appeler, l'enfant de l'amour.

Il avait été un second père pour moi, lui qui n'avait jamais eu d'enfant. J'étais presque considérée comme une princesse, par les domestiques qui travaillaient pour les Tanaka.

Ce que mon père n'avait jamais vraiment anticipé c'était qu'Arõ, en plus de posséder les trois quart de l'île d'Hokkaido et d'être son meilleur ami, était à la tête de la plus grande famille de Yakusa du pays.

En plus d'une parfaite éducation et des cours d'ikebana, j'avais donc appris les arts martiaux, le maniement des armes, l'usage des poisons, entre autres joyeusetés.

Pour mes 18 ans, Arõ m'avait offert les services du plus ancien et du plus célèbre Horishi du Japon, qui était d'ailleurs à la retraite. La réalisation de mon tatouage, qui s'inspirait de la légende de Toyotama, mon histoire préférée, avait demandé presque deux ans pour être achevée à raison de deux rendez-vous par semaine. Pendant tout ce temps Musashi Miyamoto avait été « l'invité » du clan Tanaka.

La souffrance avait été quasiment insupportable. J'avais lutté contre les larmes qui menaçaient d'éclore à chaque fois que la fine aiguille transperçait ma peau. Je m'étais mordue la langue parfois jusqu'au sang pour étouffer mes cris. La douleur était telle, que d'ailleurs beaucoup abandonnaient avant que l'œuvre ne soit achevée. Pour moi cela avait été un rite initiatique, comme cela j'avais pu montrer mon attachement au clan… Durant le temps passé entre les doigts experts de l'horishi, j'avais eu tout loisir de m'adonner à l'introspection. Penser à ma conception de la vie, à mes aspirations, mes rêves, mes principes…

Au fur et à mesure, c'était naturellement que j'avais donc pris ma place dans l'organisation criminelle des Tanaka. Arõ m'avait confié de plus en plus de responsabilités. Mon habilité au combat, qu'il soit à mains nues ou armes au poing avait fait de moi, un assassin redouté. Mon père adoptif se reposait entièrement sur moi pour éliminer les menaces qui pesaient sur la famille.

Bien que je ne prenne aucun plaisir à tuer, je ne me posais pourtant aucune question existentielle. C'était mon rôle. Il était de mon devoir de prendre soin des miens et de les protéger comme ils l'avaient fait pour moi.

Très souvent, Gentarõ prenait également conseil auprès de moi, pour les problèmes épineux, vantant constamment mon bon sens. Ma position au sein du clan était d'ailleurs particulièrement enviée, car en plus d'être une femme, je n'étais pas d'origine japonaise. Or, j'évoluais dans un monde extrêmement machiste. Je devais être à tout prix irréprochable.

C'est pourquoi, en temps que Waka-gashira (*), je veillais à toujours appliquer notre code d'honneur. Nos règles étaient simples et peu nombreuses

- Tu n'offenseras pas les bons citoyens.

- Tu ne prendras pas la femme du voisin.

- Tu ne voleras pas l'organisation.

- Tu ne te drogueras pas.

- Tu devras obéissance et respect à ton supérieur.

- Tu accepteras de mourir pour le père ou de faire de la prison pour lui.

- Tu ne devras parler du groupe à quiconque.

- En prison tu ne diras rien.

- Tu ne tueras pas un katagari c'est-à-dire une personne ne faisant pas partie de la pègre.

Cette dernière règle était à mes yeux la plus importante. Une manière pour moi de préserver le peu d'humanité qui me restait et de pouvoir continuer à me regarder dans une glace. Certains diraient une manière de garder bonne conscience, malgré le sang que j'avais sur les mains.

C'était ainsi que je m'étais retrouvée sur le port de San Francisco, avec pour mission d'éliminer le chef d'un clan rival qui commençait à nous faire de l'ombre. Sauf qu'il s'agissait d'un piège et de chasseur, j'étais devenue une proie.

Pendant presque deux jours, ils s'étaient relayés pour me battre et me torturer, sur un bateau crasseux, espérant m'arracher les secrets de l'organisation et pouvoir ainsi atteindre Gentarõ. Avoir connue la souffrance du tatouage à l'ancienne avait largement augmenté mon seuil de tolérance à la douleur, ce qui m'avait permis de résister.

A bout de force, j'étais finalement parvenue à m'échapper, profitant de l'inattention d'un garde pour défaire mes liens. Je m'étais retrouvée sur le pont, tuant au passage plusieurs hommes, mais je m'étais fait tirer dessus, comme un vulgaire lapin. J'avais tenté d'esquiver la balle, qui s'était fichée dans mon bras avant de basculer par-dessus le garde corps.

J'avais nagé tant bien que mal et m'étais planquée sur un porte-conteneurs. C'était comme cela que j'avais échoué à sur les docks de Port-Angeles et qu'Emmett m'avait trouvée.

Maintenant que je me souvenais de ma vie passée, j'étais absolument incapable de regarder Edward en face. Lui ne voyait en moi que la calme et fragile Bella, repêchée à moitié mourante sur les docks. Il me prenait pour une jeune femme douce alors que ma vie d'avant rimait avec discipline, obéissance, rigueur et intransigeance. Le romantisme et l'amour n'avait jamais eu leur place.

Pourtant voulais-je retrouver ma vie d'autrefois ?

La réponse était simple, facile : Non…

Pas une seconde je ne souhaitais replonger dans ce monde fait de violences et de morts, même si l'argent y coulait à flots. J'appréciais l'existence tranquille que je menais entourée des Cullen, j'adorais mon travail à la bibliothèque, avec les enfants et j'aimais Edward par-dessus tout.

Les jours passaient et je voyais aisément qu'Edward trouvait mon comportement étrange. Il avait néanmoins la délicatesse de ne pas relever, mettant certainement mon étrange attitude sur le compte de l'attaque à mains armées. S'il savait que pour moi ce n'était que du pipi de chat, il en ferait probablement une syncope.

A mon plus grand regret, quelques photos de moi étaient parues dans les journaux. J'avais même été contactée par une chaîne de télé locale qui voulait faire un reportage sur les citoyens héroïques, comme moi. Tu parles…

La vie avait doucement repris son cours sauf que j'avais constamment la sensation d'avoir une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête.

Un après-midi début juillet, la menace qui planait sur moi s'abattit enfin. Je venais de terminer une lecture et Edward m'attendait déjà adossé contre le chambranle de la porte, pour m'emmener faire une balade sur la plage de First Beach.

Il est toujours curieux de voir que le malheur frappe lorsque l'on s'y attend le moins. J'avais fini par me convaincre que je ne risquais plus rien, que personne ne m'avait reconnue après l'épisode de Seattle. Bien évidemment j'avais gardé le silence sur le soudain retour de mes souvenirs. D'ailleurs mes séances avec Jasper s'étaient espacées. Compte tenu du temps écoulé depuis mon accident, il commençait à penser que mon amnésie serait permanente et cela me convenait parfaitement.

Je finissais de ranger les quelques livres sur une étagère alors qu'Edward avait ses mains sur mes hanches. Il prétextait un besoin de s'assurer de ma stabilité, mais en réalité l'un comme l'autre n'étions pas dupes. Nous avions un besoin viscéral de la présence de l'autre, comme si nous étions les deux faces d'une même pièce, les deux morceaux d'un tout.

Trois berlines noires de grosses cylindrées attirèrent instantanément mon attention, lorsqu'elles se garèrent en face de la bibliothèque. Malgré moi je me crispais immédiatement, ce qui alerta de suite Edward.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ma puce ? Ça va ?

Mon cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime. Je n'avais que quelques secondes pour réagir, une minute au plus et mon rêve partirait en fumée.

- Edward… _Commençais-je en tentant de réprimer un sanglot._

Je devais être forte, pour lui, pour nous.

- Edward… _J'inspirais profondément. _Je ne suis pas qui je prétends être…

- Tu te souviens ? _Lâcha-t-il incrédule._

Je me contentais d'un hochement de tête, les mots restant coincés dans ma gorge serrée.

- Depuis quand ?

Sa voix avait claqué. Son ton autoritaire me surprit et instinctivement je levais les yeux vers lui. Alors que j'aurais pensé lire dans son regard de la colère, je ne lisais que de la tristesse et de la douleur. Sa peine me fendait le cœur, hélas le pire pour lui était encore à venir.

- Depuis Seattle. L'agression à la banque à fait resurgir ma mémoire.

- Et ? _Me força-t-il à continuer._

- Et je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien Edward… _Confessais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. _J'ai fait des choses terribles, dont je ne suis pas fière… J'ai… J'ai tué des gens… _Lui révélais-je alors que ma voix semblait vouloir me trahir._

- Pas toi, non… Ce n'est pas vrai… Je ne te crois pas… C'est… C'est impossible… _Bredouilla-t-il confus._

- Tout est vrai Edward. Je suis la fille adoptive d'un chef Yakusa. Je sais que ça peut paraître complètement dingue mais c'est la stricte vérité. Si je me suis retrouvée sur les docks de Port-Angeles, c'est parce qu'on a essayé de m'assassiner.

- Je me doutais bien que tu cachais quelque chose de sombre, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. _Dit-il en secouant la tête._

- Je suis désolée de devoir t'apprendre la vérité de cette manière, mais je n'ai pas le choix. _Admis-je en baissant les yeux. _J'aurais préféré que tu ne saches jamais rien.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Ils m'ont retrouvée. Ils viennent me chercher.

- Tu veux repartir avec eux, reprendre ta vie d'avant ?

- Non ! _Criais-je presque malgré moi. _Mais je n'ai pas le choix Edward. Je viens d'un milieu dont on ne peut pas sortir, sauf les pieds devant. Si je refuse de me plier aux règles, ils s'en prendront à toi ou à ta famille, et ça je le refuse. Vous comptez trop pour moi.

- Regarde-moi.

- Je ne peux pas, c'est trop dur.

- Bella ! Regarde-moi ! _M'intima-t-il._

Lentement je levais la tête prête à affronter le dégoût dans son regard.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Je veux dire vraiment.

- Oui.

Ma réponse était simple, claire. Ma voix n'avait pas tremblé. J'étais absolument honnête avec lui, en cet instant, même si sa question me désarçonnait quelque peu.

- Dans ce cas, il est exclu que tu repartes avec ces types.

- Edward tu ne comprends pas. Ils n'hésiteront pas à te tuer toi ou les tiens pour m'atteindre et ça je ne le supporterais pas.

- Ce que moi je ne supporterais pas, c'est de vivre sans toi. _Me coupa-t-il._

- Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit, Edward, je suis une meurtrière. _M'exclamais-je._

- Tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, c'est ce que j'ai vu ces derniers mois. J'ai vu la personne que tu es réellement. J'ai vu ta compassion avec les autres malades à l'hôpital, ta douceur avec les enfants, ta gentillesse avec ma famille, ta générosité avec les étrangers qui croisent ta route. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Isabella Swan et je t'aime. Tu ne peux rien changer à ça. Tu es toute ma vie.

Les paroles d'Edward me touchèrent au plus profond de l'âme.

J'aimais cet homme plus que tout et je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui, mais il n'était pas envisageable qu'il risque sa vie pour moi.

J'étais la seule fautive dans cette histoire et je devais assumer seule la conséquence de mes actes.

Les portières claquèrent me ramener durement à la réalité. Je n'avais plus le temps… Pardon Edward…

Je me rapprochais de lui, collant mon corps contre le sien.

- Je t'aime Edward.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

- Je sais.

Je plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes lui offrant un dernier baiser, dans lequel je mettais tout mon amour, mon désir, mes peurs, mes envies et surtout un espoir infime mais bien réel… L'espoir d'un avenir pour nous…

Alors qu'il s'abandonnait dans cette étreinte, dont il ressentait sans aucun doute l'urgence, j'exerçais un point de compression contre sa veine jugulaire. Avant d'avoir le temps de se dégager de ma prise, il sombra dans l'inconscience, ses yeux pleins d'incompréhension, rivés sur moi. J'eux seulement le temps de lui murmurer une dernière phrase :

- Aie confiance en moi mon amour.

Laissant Edward derrière moi, je luttais pour ne pas me retourner et graver une dernière fois son visage dans ma mémoire, me rappelant le mythe d'Orphée et Eurydice.

Dehors, deux hommes guettaient mon arrivée. Ils me conduisirent vers l'un des véhicules. J'entrais dans l'habitacle pour y découvrir Arõ.

En m'apercevant, son visage s'éclaira, tandis que la voiture démarrait.

- Aiko, je suis si heureux de te revoir. J'ai bien cru t'avoir perdue.

- Comme tu peux le voir, il n'en est rien.

- Tu es vraiment le fleuron de notre clan.

Malgré moi je frissonnais, au bord de l'écœurement.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir contacté, mon enfant.

- Je suis restée longtemps à l'hôpital et j'étais amnésique, Gifu (**).

- Mais tu ne l'es plus…

Ce n'était pas une question, mais un simple constat.

- Au fait, tu peux être rassurée, ceux qui ont osé s'en prendre à toi ont été châtiés comme il se doit.

En langage Tanaka, cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient été tués. Je ne pouvais que renvoyer un bref hochement de tête.

- On ne s'attaque pas impunément à la fille de Gentarõ Tanaka. Ils l'ont appris à leurs dépens.

Le reste du trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport se fit dans le silence. Mes pensées étaient tournées vers Edward qui avait dû se réveiller seul au milieu de la bibliothèque. Il devait probablement me détester à cette heure. J'avais tout laissé derrière moi, ne prenant ni mon sac, ni mon téléphone, pas même ma veste. Il devait penser que je voulais tourner la page définitivement.

Le plus important, toutefois, était de protéger Edward. Personne ne devait savoir pour lui et moi. Je retenais difficilement mes pleurs, mais je ne devais rien laisser paraître. Il y avait trop en jeu.

Sur le tarmac, le jet privé d'Arõ nous attendait. Dans une dizaine d'heures nous atterririons à Tokyo. Nous y séjournerions quelques jours, à cause de certains problèmes qui avaient besoin de notre attention, avant de repartir pour Hokkaido.

J'étais revenue au Japon depuis maintenant trois semaines et chaque jour je devais combattre l'irrépressible envie de téléphoner à Edward, ne serait-ce que pour entendre le son de sa voix. Tant bien que mal, je chassais cette idée. De toute manière, il devait me haïr, pour la façon dont je l'avais traité.

- Aiko.

La voix d'Arõ m'avait tiré de mes sombres pensées.

- Oui, Gifu, tu as besoin de moi ?

- Nous devons parler mon enfant.

- A quel sujet ?

- A toi de me le dire, cela fait une heure que tu regardes à travers cette fenêtre, sans bouger. _M'éclaira-t-il._ Cela ne te ressemble pas.

- Je dois avoir l'esprit ailleurs.

- En Amérique, je suppose ?

Ma gorge se serra.

- Suis-je si transparente ?

- Je te connais quasiment depuis que tu es née, alors ça m'est facile de lire en toi.

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Devais-je avouer ? Si c'était le cas, n'allais-je pas mettre Edward en danger ?

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il me semble quand plus de ton esprit, tu as laissé ton cœur là-bas, ma fille. Donc que comptes-tu faire pour remédier à la situation ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Gifu.

Et c'était la stricte vérité. Malgré l'espoir que j'essaie d'entretenir tant bien que mal, je ne voyais pas de porte de sortie, pour Edward et moi. D'ailleurs, il me semblait de plus en plus clair que les paroles réconfortantes qu'il m'avait dites avant que je ne le quitte, Edward ne devait plus les penser.

- Tu sais qu'on ne quitte pas le clan, sauf à vouloir mourir, Aiko. _Enonça-t-il calmement, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps._

- J'en suis parfaitement consciente, Gifu.

- J'ai beau être l'Oyabun (***), je ne peux pas faire d'exception pour toi mon enfant. Ça serait faire fi de nos lois et cela remettrait mon autorité en cause… C'est vraiment dommage, j'avais toujours eu de grands projets pour toi. _Termina-t-il pensivement._

- Je ne demandais aucune faveur Gifu.

- Je sais mon enfant, je sais…

Rester et oublier Edward et les Cullen à jamais ou mourir… Voilà mes deux seules options. En réalité, il n'y avait qu'une issue possible : La mort. Le chemin était différent mais la fin toujours la même, car une existence passée sans l'amour de ma vie était vide de sens.

Alors qu'il était près de la porte, Arõ se tourna une dernière fois vers moi :

- Lorsque tes parents t'ont confiée à moi, ils pensaient que je serais le mieux à même de t'élever, de t'éduquer et de te protéger… _Il se tut un instant avant de reprendre._ Je t'aime comme si tu étais ma propre fille, Aiko. Si c'est ce que tu veux, je t'aiderais… Je le dois à ton père. _Acheva-t-il dans un murmure avant de sortir définitivement._

Une bouffée d'assurance s'instilla en moi. Finalement, il y a avait peut être un espoir.

Il m'avait fallu du temps pour échafauder le plan parfait, celui qui me permettrait de retrouver Edward et d'échapper au clan, sans pour autant mettre l'autorité d'Arõ en cause et risquer ma vie.

Il fallait que je meure.

Une fois tous les détails passés en revue, j'étais allée trouver Arõ dans son bureau, pour lui exposer mes projets. Il avait acquiescé avant de me surprendre.

- Aiko, es-tu sûre de toi ? Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible.

- Oui, Gifu.

- Bien. Tu dois savoir ce que tu vas perdre : argent, pouvoir, famille… _Enuméra-t-il._

- Ça n'a aucune importance pour moi.

- Certes, je suis persuadé que tu as réfléchi à tout cela, mais saches quand même qu'il est hors de question pour moi de te laisser sans le sou. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer. Tes parents avaient souscrit une assurance vie à ton nom ainsi qu'un fond en fiducie, auquel je n'ai jamais touché. Je vais faire procéder au transfert de cet argent, sous la nouvelle identité que tu auras choisie.

- Je ne sais pas Gifu, je ne veux garder aucun lien avec mon ancienne vie. Je veux repartir à 0.

- S'il te plaît, Aiko, laisse-moi faire cela pour toi, pour la tranquillité d'esprit du vieil homme que je suis. _Plaida-t-il._

- Très bien. _Lâchais-je_

- Je te donnerais les coordonnées sécurisées du compte, avant ton départ.

Ensuite, j'avais du prendre mon mal en patience. Je ne voulais pas éveiller les soupçons en disparaissant trop vite après mon retour. Presque 4 mois, c'était le temps que j'avais du attendre. J'avais ainsi pu obtenir de faux-papiers pour regagner les Etats-Unis, me procurer les billets d'avion en toute discrétion, ainsi que les explosifs, nécessaires à ma mise en scène. En temps normal, j'aurais obtenu tout cela en 48 heures à peine, mais là, j'avançais à visage masqué.

Le jour J arriva enfin.

J'avais préparé un petit sac que j'avais laissé à la consigne de la gare d'Osaka. Il y avait mes nouveaux papiers, une grande quantité de cash, les coordonnées bancaires de mon compte sécurisé, une tenue de rechange, une casquette, un petit nécessaire de toilette, un petit album de photos. C'était tout ce que je m'autorisais à conserver. Emmener plus d'objets aurait été prendre le risque qu'on découvre la supercherie. Ça, c'était exclu.

Ce matin là, nous avions une réunion du Clan dans l'arrière salle d'un de nos clubs de jeux du centre ville d'Osaka. Gentarõ avait distribué ses ordres, me désignant ma prochaine cible, qui menaçait la famille. Il m'avait dit que c'était extrêmement urgent, me donnant le prétexte nécessaire, pour quitter la table en premier. Cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais dans la rue arrivant à ma voiture, juste après être passée devant les deux gardes à l'entrée. Trente secondes après mon véhicule explosait.

Dissimulée à l'abri des regards, j'observais pendant quelques minutes la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Tous les principaux membres du Clan s'étaient rués dehors, tout comme Gentarõ, qui affichait un visage éploré et surtout furieux, distribuant déjà ses ordres, pendant que les deux gars de l'entrée tentaient d'éteindre l'incendie à l'aide d'extincteurs.

Tous pouvaient voir mon « corps » consumé par les flammes. J'avais réussi à voler quelques semaines auparavant un corps non réclamé à la morgue, qui présentait les mêmes caractéristiques que le mien. Cela avait un avantage certain de navigué dans le milieu du crime depuis des années. Nous avions accès aux fichiers des morgues de tout le pays, afin de surveiller si des hommes à nous n'étaient pas tués à notre insu. Il fallait dire que le Clan comprenait plusieurs milliers de membres. Il m'avait également fallu trafiquer mon dossier dentaire en remplaçant mes clichés par ceux de l'inconnue.

Lorsque tout avait été fin prêt, j'avais attendu la bonne occasion pour mettre en œuvre ce qui j'espérais s'avérerait ma dernière action criminelle.

La suite s'était déroulée comme si je n'étais qu'une simple spectatrice de l'action. J'avais marché un petit moment, visage baissé, cheveux détachés, essayant au mieux de dissimuler mon visage, avant de prendre le métro jusqu'à le gare. Dans les toilettes je m'étais changée, optant pour une panoplie passe-partout : jean sweat et converses, casquette de baseball vissée sur la tête. Dans mon sac à dos je ne gardais que mes affaires de toilette, mon album photos et l'argent. Le reste de mes vêtements finissaient dans la poubelle des toilettes de la gare. Je prenais ensuite un train pour Tokyo. De l'extérieur, je devais ressembler à une étudiante étrangère en villégiature.

Arrivée à Tokyo, je pris un taxi pour l'aéroport de Narita. Là-bas, je prenais un billet pour Londres, ville dans laquelle je pensais faire escale pour me reposer. Une fois à Heathrow, je me dirigeais vers le centre ville. Pour trouver un hôtel et des fringues propres. Au bout de 12 heures de vol, j'avais désespérément besoin d'une douche.

J'en profitais également pour brûler les faux-papiers avec lesquels j'avais voyagés.

J'avais prévu un deuxième jeu de faux-papiers pour retourner à Seattle, histoire de brouiller les pistes au maximum. Seulement deux jours plus tard, j'embarquais finalement pour Seattle, le cœur au bord de l'implosion. Après avoir surfé un peu sur internet, j'avais pu lire mon avis de décès, ainsi que quelques articles faisant état de mes liens avec la pègre. Les journaux évoquaient tous une vendetta dans les milieux Yakusa, ce qui faisait justement mes affaires.

Une nouvelle fois, je choisissais un vol sans escale en première classe, le prix n'étant pas un problème pour moi. J'avais emmené 75.000 $ avec moi, prélevé sur mes économies personnelles, au cours des mois, pour être plus discrète.

Le décalage horaire jouait en ma faveur. Malgré un vol de plus de 9 heures, j'arrivais à Tacoma à 17 heures, alors que j'avais embarqué à 15 heures le même jour, heure de Londres.

Malgré l'envie qui m'étreignait le cœur de revoir Edward, je préférais dormir à Seattle, afin de me préparer au mieux. Je voulais me faire belle pour lui. J'avais pris une chambre dans le centre pour pouvoir me reposer avant que la voiture avec chauffeur que j'avais commandé ne passe me prendre le lendemain matin.

En me réveillant, je fus submergée par l'appréhension. Et si Edward me rejetait ? J'aurais fait tout cela pour rien. Je serais définitivement seule au monde cette fois, plus de retour possible, plus de famille, plus d'amour, plus rien…

Après une douche, j'enfilais une jupe marron légèrement évasée, qui descendait en dessous de mon genou, un chemisier crème à manches longues, une paire de bottes en daim et un long manteau en laine. J'avais acheté le tout dans les boutiques duty free de l'aéroport.

Alors que mon regard se perdait dans la contemplation du paysage, mais pensées divaguaient vers Edward. Les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui n'avaient cessé de grandir, depuis notre séparation, mais peut-être qu'il n'en était pas de même de son côté.

En premier lieu, je demandais au chauffeur de me déposer à l'hôpital, car en pleine journée, il me semblait que c'était l'endroit le plus logique où trouver Edward. La fille de l'accueil, Maria, je crois, m'avait dit que le Docteur Cullen avait pris quelques jours de congés. C'était bien ma chance.

Prenant cette fois un taxi, j'avais foncé à son appartement. Hélas, j'avais une nouvelle fois fait choux blancs. Personne ne m'avait ouvert malgré mon quart d'heure passé à tambouriner à sa porte.

En désespoir de cause, je m'étais décidé à aller à la villa des Cullen, ne serait-ce que pour avoir quelques informations. Je voulais au moins savoir comment il allait. Il était certain que je n'allais pas être accueillie à bras ouverts, mais en même temps, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je devais savoir…

Les idées les plus folles me traversaient l'esprit. Etait-il malade ? Malheureux ? Au contraire, avait-il déjà rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ?

Après une longue hésitation sur le seuil de la porte, je me décidais à frapper à la porte. Esmé vint m'ouvrir, au bout de quelques secondes.

- Oh mon dieu, Bella, ma chérie.

- Bonjour Esmé. _Balbutiais-je honteuse._

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Edward sait que tu es là ? _M'interrogea-t-elle visiblement bouleversée._

- Non… Justement… Je suis à sa recherche… _Tremblais-je en pensant à sa réaction face à ma réapparition._

- Oh je manque à tous mes devoirs entre vite, tu grelottes.

- Merci…

Je suivis Esmé jusque dans la cuisine, où elle nous servi à toutes deux une tasse de café fumant. Je n'osais rien dire de peur de commettre une bourde ne sachant pas ce qu'Edward avait raconté à sa famille pour justifier ma disparition.

- Alors…

- Alors…

- Pardon, Bella, mais je suis tellement contente que tu sois revenue. _Commença-t-elle les larmes menaçant d'inonder ses yeux._

- Oh, Esmé ne pleurez pas, s'il vous plaît. _La suppliais-je en l'étreignant._

- Si tu savais comme tu nous as manqué… Edward nous a dit que tu avais besoin de t'éloigner pour prendre du recul, mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu ne nous as pas avertis toi-même.

- C'est compliqué Esmé, mais je devais me retrouver seule. _Inventais-je pour coller au mensonge d'Edward._

- Il va être tellement heureux de te revoir, si tu savais… Il va mal, très mal ces derniers temps… J'ai l'impression que petit à petit il a perdu espoir.

Mon cœur se serra… Edward… mon amour qui souffre par ma faute, pardonne-moi…

- Je l'ai cherché partout sans succès.

- Il est au cottage. _Me confia-t-elle. _Il s'y est installé peu de temps après ton départ. Je pense qu'il voulait être plus près de toi.

A ces mots, je me levais d'un bond. Il était là si proche…

- Pardon Esmé, mais il faut que je le vois tout de suite.

- Je comprends ma belle. Vas vite le retrouver.

J'attrapais mon manteau au vol et me précipitais vers la porte. A pieds, j'en avais pour une petite dizaine de minutes, pour aller jusqu'au cottage.

Je prenais une longue inspiration et toquais… Aucune réponse… Je me décidais à faire le tour par derrière, car généralement la porte de la cuisine, qui donnait sur le jardin, n'était pas verrouillée.

Mon Dieu… Il y avait un capharnaüm indescriptible. Edward avait semble-t-il oublié de faire le ménage depuis plusieurs semaines. L'odeur n'était pas terrible non plus. La maison n'avait pas dû être aérée depuis un bon moment. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?

Alors que je me dirigeais vers le living-room, je constatais que le sol était jonché de bouteilles vides. Ça ne me disait rien qui vaille… Finalement, je trouvais Edward à moitié affalé sur un des divans, un verre de whisky encore à la main. Il était en train de cuver. J'avais devant les yeux un ange déchu. Il portait un jean usé, qui tombait bas sur ses hanches, laissant apparaître son boxer et un vieux tee-shirt tâché. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille qu'à l'habitude et la barbe naissante recouvrant sa mâchoire le rendaient encore plus sexy que dans mon souvenir.

Tant bien que mal j'essayais de le réveiller, d'abord doucement, puis un peu plus durement, n'hésitant pas à la secouer. Hélas, rien n'y faisait. Je paniquais légèrement, incapable de le faire émergé. Enfin, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

- Bella… _Anonna-t-il. _Ma douce Bella… Tu sais, j'en ai assez de rêver de toi. Arrête de me torturer… Laisse-moi dormir en paix, par pitié…

- Edward, tu ne rêves pas. Je suis bien là. _Tentais-je._

- C'est drôle, ça. C'est exactement ce que la Bella de mes rêves me dit à chaque fois.

- Allez viens par là Cullen. _Déclarais-je en le traînant comme je le pouvais vers la salle de bain._

Heureusement que j'étais du genre musclée, car sinon je n'aurais pas pu parvenir à le placer sous la douche. Je lui ôtais sommairement son tee-shirt et son jean sale, avant d'ouvrir en grand le robinet d'eau froide. La réaction d'Edward ne se fit pas attendre. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de trente secondes pour bondir comme un cabri et commencer à jurer.

Malgré ses efforts, l'alcool était encore trop présent dans les veines d'Edward, l'empêchant de se relever. J'en profitais pour me délester rapidement de mes bottes et de ma jupe, avant de le rejoindre sous le jet d'eau.

Je réglais la température de l'eau, pour ne pas choper une pneumonie. Avec mon aide Edward parvint à se redresser, en s'appuyant sur la paroi carrelée.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il leva les yeux vers moi et nos regards s'accrochèrent. La tristesse et la douleur que je lisais en lui me déchira le cœur. Je lui avais fait endurer tellement d'épreuves en l'abandonnant lâchement, pourtant tout cela avait été nécessaire. Si je n'avais pas réintégré le Clan, nous n'aurions jamais eu la chance d'être ensemble.

- Tu es là ?

Sa voix sonnait autant comme un constat que comme une question.

- Oui. _Répondis-je honnêtement._

- Pour combien de temps ?

- Ça dépend…

- De quoi ?

- De toi… Ça dépend si tu veux toujours de moi…

- Et si c'était le cas ?

- Alors je resterais à tes côtés pour aussi longtemps que tu le désireras.

- Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ? _Dit-il amer._

- Edward, lis en moi, regarde si mes yeux te mentent : Je t'aime sincèrement, de tout mon cœur et pour toujours. _Déclarais-je avec toute la sincérité dont j'étais capable._

Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous, signe qu'Edward était plongé en pleine réflexion. Le plus frustrant était qu'il avait baissé la tête m'empêchant de croiser son regard.

_- « Le voyage s'achève à la naissance de l'amour »_…

- Depuis quand tu cites Shakespeare. _Lançais-je._

- J'ai trouvé plusieurs recueils de ses œuvres dans ta bibliothèque et disons que j'ai eu beaucoup de temps à tuer, ces 6 derniers mois.

- J'espère qu'un jour tu m'excuseras pour ce que je t'ai fait. _Le priais-je en caressant sa joue._

- Sans toi j'étais complètement paumé… Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça et je ne veux plus que ça m'arrive.

- Moi aussi mon amour, tu m'as manqué horriblement, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

- Chut. _Me coupa-t-il en plaçant son index contre mes lèvres. _Je ne veux rien entendre. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin de savoir c'est que tu ne me quitteras plus… jamais.

- Je te le promets.

Nos prunelles se rencontrèrent et cette fois je pouvais y voir un océan d'amour et de dévotion, ainsi qu'une étincelle de désir. Cet éclat devint très vite une flamme ardente lorsqu'Edward me plaqua contre la paroi de la douche.

Son bassin fermement coller contre mon ventre ne masquait rien de son appétit grandissant.

Il écrasa sa bouche contre mes lèvres et m'emporta dans un baiser fougueux. Sa langue vint chercher la mienne pour l'entraîner dans une danse voluptueuse. A cet instant, la seule chose à laquelle j'étais capable de penser c'était la façon dont nos corps se répondaient… A lui à l'intérieur de moi…

Instinctivement, mes jambes vinrent entourer sa taille alors qu'un de ses bras musclé soutenait mes fesses. Une fois accroché solidement à lui, Edward agrippa mon chemisier trempé et le déchira d'un seul geste. Il fit montre d'un peu plus de respect avec mon soutien gorge, qu'il prit le temps de dégrafer. D'une main habile, il fit glisser son caleçon à ses pieds et s'en débarrassa. Il n'avait cessé de picorer ma peau à présent incandescente. Comme prit de frénésie, Edward se contenta d'écarter mon string avant de s'enfoncer durement en moi. Je comprenais à son attitude qu'il avait besoin de reprendre possession de mon corps et cela me convenait. J'éprouvais le même manque impérieux qui demandait à être comblé

Une de ses mains se posa dans mon dos pour m'empêcher de me blesser pendant qu'il me pilonnait, tandis que les doigts de la seconde se pressaient rudement dans ma chair. Les mouvements d'Edward étaient profonds et à chacune de ses intrusions il butait dans le fond de mon ventre, me reprochant ainsi de l'extase. L'eau qui ruisselait sur nos corps en furie se confondait avec nos larmes, lavait sa colère, me purifiait de mes péchés.

Nous haletions tous deux, incapables de formuler des phrases cohérentes, lorsqu'Edward nous libéra enfin dans un dernier coup de rein.

Comme autrefois, il eut la délicatesse de me maintenir contre son torse, me laissant le temps de prendre ma respiration. Après cette étreinte bestiale, la tendresse nous submergea. Edward m'ôta mon dernier vêtement avant de commencer à me laver, avec douceur. Il prit tout son temps pour laver ma longue chevelure brune et je lui rendis ensuite la pareille avec plaisir, traçant chaque contour de son corps d'Apollon, qui m'apparaissait malgré tout amaigri.

A regret nous quittâmes le cocon protecteur de la douche, pour nous enrouler dans des serviettes moelleuses. Puis, nous regagnâmes notre chambre, enlacés. J'eus un petit hoquet de stupeur en constatant que rien n'y avait changé depuis mon départ. Le lit ne semblait même pas avoir été défait.

- Je dormais sur le canapé _Avoua Edward, face à mon étonnement._

Je laissais échapper une larme traitresse.

- Est-ce que tu parviendras à me pardonner un jour ?

- Je te l'ai dit, Bella, et j'étais sérieux. Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Tu es là et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Nous nous endormîmes lovés l'un contre l'autre et pour la première fois depuis des mois, je dormis d'un sommeil réparateur car je savais qui j'étais et où était ma place.

J'étais Isabella Swan et ma seule place sur cette terre, c'était dans les bras de l'homme de ma vie.

**EPOV**

En m'éveillant ce matin là, je découvris Bella dans la cuisine. Elle avait fait le ménage, préférant me laisser dormir. Je m'en voulais d'avoir mis un tel désordre pendant son absence. Sans elle, j'étais devenu une véritable loque, incapable de continuer à exercer, j'avais fini par demander un congé sans solde il y a quelques semaines. Maintenant, en la voyant se dandiner, sa tasse de café à la main, je me sentais de nouveau vivant. Dieu qu'elle m'avait manqué.

Je m'approchais d'elle à pas de loup et j'entourais sa taille de mes mains, enfouissant mon nez dans ses cheveux. Cette odeur m'avait manqué aussi, ce mélange de lavande, de soleil, de vanille et de brioche au beurre.

Elle frémit à mon contact, me rendant à nouveau fou de désir pour elle. Jamais, je ne pourrais concevoir ma vie sans elle. Peu importait son passé, qui elle était. Je représentais son présent comme elle le mien et indubitablement nous allions construire notre avenir ensemble.

Bella se retourna pour me faire face, m'envoyant un sourire timide. Peut-être n'avais-je pas été assez clair hier ? Avait-elle peur que je la rejette ?

- Bella, mon amour, regarde-moi ?

Bien qu'elle m'obéisse, je devinais une certaine crainte passer sur son beau visage.

- Bella, épouse-moi.

La crainte était à présent remplacée par l'incrédulité, tandis que sa bouche dessinait un O parfait et qu'elle s'écartait de moi pour me dévisager, comme si j'étais fou.

- Parle-moi, mon ange.

_- _Tu es… sérieux ?

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de toute ma vie. Alors ?

- Alors c'est oui. Oui, mille fois oui…. _Eclata-t-elle en se jetant dans mes bras._

Ce matin là je savourais mon bonheur retrouvé, repensant à la première fois que j'avais rencontré Bella. J'avais vu son tatouage et immédiatement, je m'étais imaginé les pires horreurs à son sujet, laissant parler mes idées préconçues. En réalité, je venais simplement de découvrir mon âme sœur.

Bella et moi nous sommes mariés très vite. Ce fut une cérémonie intime que nous avions célébré dans le jardin de mes parents, un matin de février. Il y avait notre famille, les Black, et quelques amis.

Tout le monde avait accueilli Bella à bras ouverts à son retour. Elle leur avait manqué également.

Nous étions ensuite partis immédiatement en lune de miel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Edward ? D'habitude ce sont les femmes qui s'enferment des heures dans la salle de bain, pas leurs époux ! _Plaisanta-t-elle._

- Patience, Madame Cullen, patience.

- Swan-Cullen, Monsieur mon mari. _Rectifia ma femme._

Je contemplais mon cadeau de mariage pour Bella, tout en finissant de boutonner la chemise que j'enfilais par-dessus mon boxer.

C'était encore un peu douloureux. Avant-hier, je m'étais au studio de Jacob, pour qu'il me tatoue, un cygne tribal, façon Quileute, sa spécialité. Avec ce geste, je voulais montrer mon appartenance à Bella, j'avais apposé sa marque sur moi, comme elle avait marqué mon cœur, à tout jamais. Un comble pour moi, qui un an auparavant dénigrait allégrement le body art.

Lorsque Jake avait actionné son pistolet, j'avais bien cru m'évanouir et pourtant je n'étais pas du genre douillet. Dieu que ça faisait mal. Je me sentais d'autant plus bête que mon tatouage était ridiculement petit en comparaison de ceux ornant le corps de ma beauté brune. Il s'était marré comme une baleine, en voyant ma réaction, me traitant de chochotte au passage, avant de m'expliquer que la douleur que je ressentais n'était rien comparée à celle qu'avais due éprouver ma Bella. Je ne l'en admirais que plus.

Elle était de loin la personne la plus forte que je connaisse et celle que je respectais le plus. Je savais que pour moi elle s'était mise en danger. Elle avait tout sacrifié, laissant derrière elle son ancienne vie, sa famille, sans aucune garantie.

- Edward, si tu n'es pas sorti dans 10 secondes, je viens moi-même te déloger de là, mon amour… _Me menaça-t-elle._

Face à ce délicieux ultimatum, j'obtempérais à la maîtresse de mon cœur.

- Enfin ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais passer ma nuit de noce toute seule, à ce train là ! _Bougonna Bella._

En sortant, ma tendre épouse se rua quasiment sur moi. J'adorais son côté impétueux en temps normal, mais là, dans sa précipitation, elle m'arracha une grimace malvenue.

- Edward, ça va ? _S'inquiéta-t-elle immédiatement._

- Heu oui. _Grommelais-je gêné._

- Toi, tu me caches quelque chose ! _Devina-t-elle._

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mon ange.

Elle n'était pas dupe et s'empressa d'ôter mon vêtement, sans mon consentement.

- Edward Anthony Cullen ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Tu t'es fait tatouer… Toi, le réfractaire ? _S'étrangla-t-elle à moitié._

- Pour toi mon amour, je serais prêt à tout. _Soufflais-je avant de l'embrasser fougueusement._

Nous avions toute la nuit et toutes les autres après ça, pour nous montrer notre amour.

Ce que je ne savais pas, cette nuit là, c'est que quelques semaines plus tard, Bella allait me faire un cadeau bien plus inestimable : Un enfant, le fruit de notre amour, allait naître d'ici quelques mois…

**FIN**

(*) Waka-gashira : n°2 du clan yakusa.

(**) Gifu : père adoptif en japonais.

(***)Oyabun : nom du chef de clan yakusa.


	7. Amitié passé

Tattward et Inkella Contest  
>Equipe choisie: CT ou MP ? mp<br>Titre: amitié passé  
>Personnage(s): Bella &amp; Edward<br>Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :http:/damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

Pdv Edward

Je suis chirurgien, un très bon chirurgien sans me vanter. Bien sur comme toute personne étant doué, je suis sujet à des critiques, beaucoup de critique. Mais le truc bizarre c'est que l'on ne me juge pas parce que je me vante, je sais que j'ai des facilités mais je ne les étales pas, non on me blâme pour mes tatouages. Je n'en ai qu'un de visible, des ailes d'ange au poignet, je sais cela fait féminin mais je me le suis fait faire à la mort de ma petite sœur, qui c'est éteinte après un long combat contre la leucémie. Les autres peuvent être cacher facilement par une chemise. Il recouvre mon torse et mon dos.  
>Dans mes année folle, je faisais partie d'une bande de motard, tout mes body art ont été fait à cette période, beaucoup pourrait pensé qu'aujourd'hui avec du recul, de la maturité, et vu mon métier, je les regrette mais pas du tout, ils font partie de moi, ils sont mon histoire, mes souvenirs. Je suis rentré dans cette bande après la mort de ma sœur, mes parents ont décidé à se moment qu'il valait mieux pour nous de partir, de laisser notre passé, notre souffrance derrière nous, moi je n'étais pas d'accord, c'était comme abandonné mon ange, l'oublier, alors arriver dans la petite ville de Fork alors que j'étais renfermé sur moi même, j'ai rencontré au détour d'un couloir des personnes qui ont réussit à me comprendre, ils m'ont fait extériorisé mon mal, ma haine envers mes parents de l'avoir laisser tomber, en me les faisant graver sur le corps. Les tours de moto que l'on faisait ensemble me donner des ailes, j'avais l'impression de voler, quelque fois je remonte dessus, et roule jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir, je laisse le vent emmêler mes cheveux bronze, déjà désordonné.<br>J'ai trouvé une fille dont je suis tomber amoureux, j'ai perdu mon pucelage avec elle, Bella. Je l'aime toujours, je le sais. Malheureusement nos chemin se sont séparer avec l'université, elle était intelligente et on avait prévu de tout les deux d'aller à New-York mais son père est tombé gravement malade juste avant, donc elle est resté avec lui mais m'a demandé de réussir. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle est devenue, elle et les autres aussi, Emmett, le joyeux luron en apparence, mais brisé de l'intérieur, Rosalie, sa petite amie, froide mais très gentille avec ceux qu'elle aime, elle c'est fait violer quand elle avait dix ans et cela l'a fait devenir comme elle est, Alice, la fashion victim, elle a rejoint la bande car l'homme dont elle était tombé amoureuse en faisait partie, j'en vient donc un Jasper, le mec de notre acro du shopping.  
>Mon bipper me sort de mes pensées. On m'appelle pou opérer, une personne, qui faisait de la moto, qui a été percuter par un chauffard ivre. Je prend connaissance du dossier : notre patient est une femme d'une trentaine d'année, s'appelant Isabelle Duck, cela me fait bizarre de me dire qu'il existe réellement une femme s'appelant comme cela, ma Bella utiliser ce nom sur sa fausse carte d'identité, que Jasper nous créait, elle choisissait Isabelle car son vrais prénom et Isabella et Duck car son nom de famille est Swan mais qu'elle se considérait plus comme le vilain petit canard, à cause de sa maladresse. Je me lave, ensuite, les mains et par au bloc opéré la jeune patiente. Quand je la vois je note ses longs cheveux brun ressemblant à ceux de mon ex amoureuse.<br>Après avoir pratiqué l'opération je pars prendre une pose déjeuner, avant d'attendre les prochaines urgence dans la salle de repos, n'ayant pas d'autre opération de prévu aujourd'hui. J'irais rendre visite à la motarde dans la fin de l'après midi, quand elle sera réveillé, pour lui expliquer l'opération qu'elle à subit et vérifier son état.  
>Jusqu'à quatorze heure, rien. Je lis un magasine pour nana trouver dans la salle d'attente pour passer le temps. C'est vraiment pas plaisant à lire, comme si les dix conseils pour maigrir servait réellement à quelque chose, les régimes ne sont pas bon pour la santé. Vers deux heures dix de l'après-midi. Un accident de bus à eu lieu, de ce fait je suis réquisitionné pour les opérations, et ensuite pour aider au urgence. Heureusement une demi-heure avant la fin de mon service la panique se calme.<br>Je rejoins la troublante patiente de se matin dans sa chambre, elle est réveillé depuis près d'une heure, et d'après ce que me disent les infirmières ne fait que de demander après sa moto.  
>« -Bonjours, mademoiselle Duck, je suis le docteur Cullen, je me suis occupé de vous après votre accident. Vous avez eu de nombreuses fracture …<br>Edward.  
>Eh oui, en personne pourquoi ?<br>Je penserais quand même que tu me reconnaitrais, c'est moi Bella.  
>Bella ! Je mettais bien rendu compte du nom, mais pourquoi est ce que c'est celui présent sur ton permis.<br>Parce que l'on m'a retiré le mien il y a quelques temps … Je ne peux pas le résoudre à arrêter la moto. Comment elle va ?  
>Elle n'a pas survécu, mais ce n'est que matériel même si tu l'aime ta bécane. Bon si t'as envie on en parlera après, pour le moment je viens pour t'expliquer ce que je t'ai fait et t'apporter des soins.<br>OK  
>Bon donc tu as eu de nombreuses fractures, heureusement rien de trop grave, ta jambe devra être immobiliser pendant au moins un mois, après on verra si il encore garder le plâtre, mettre seulement une atèle ou si on pourra laisser sans rien mais ne rêve pas c'est quasiment impossible. Tu aura de la rééducation à faire quand tu n'auras plus ton plâtre. Après tu t'es casser le coude et déboiter l'épaule. Bon maintenant je vais vérifie que tout va bien. Et après je me changerais, et irais acheter de la bonne bouf, parce que ici tu verras c'est vraiment pas top. Quand j'aurais tout fait je reviendrais te voir. »<br>Après la petite discutions avec Bella, je vais dans les vestiaires pour retirer ma blouse et enfiler mon manteau. Je passe chez moi en premier lieu et prend une bonne douche, décompressante. Je réfléchis à ma journée, jamais plus je n'aurais pensé revoir une personne de mon groupe, et encore moins Bella, j'ai toujours penser que plus jamais je ne pourrais lui parler, la touché... et pourtant je l'aime encore et je suis très heureux de l'avoir à nouveau rencontrer. Une fois séché et habiller je vais, comme promis, acheté de la nourriture, je nous prend une salade chacun, puis un sandwich au poulet, je me souviens que c'est celui qu'elle préfère, je complète le menu avec un milkshake, qui ne sera surement plus froid au moment ou on le mangera. Ensuite je retourne chez la belle.  
>Quand je sors le repas je suis plutôt bien accueillis, apparemment elle a la dalle.<br>«- Alors tu deviens quoi ? Et la bande ? Que fait tu à New-York ?  
>Eh une question à la fois.<br>Bon répond déjà à ma première question alors.  
>Tu peux la répétée s'il te plait parce que là j'ai pas tout suivit.<br>Qu'est que tu deviens ?  
>Après que tu sois partis, j'ai continué de vivre avec la bande, mais je passé de moins en moins de temps avec eux, peu de temps après ton départ j'ai résilié mon contrat de téléphonie mobile pour pouvoir payer une partit des frais médicaux de mon père.<br>C'est pour ça que je ne pouvais plus te joindre!  
>J'ai pris un petit travail à la bibliothèque car il ne pouvait plus travailler et il fallait bien payer les factures. Il est mort un an après, moi j'étais endetter. J'ai commencé à écrire des histoires à mes heures perdu, j'ai décidé de les faire publier, un de mes romans a déjà été publier et je suis venu ici pour signer un contrat pour un second livre. Et toi qu'est tu devenu ?<br>J'ai suivit ma voix, j'ai fait mes études, puis j'ai été engager ici. J'ai essayé d'avoir des contact avec la bande pendant un an, mais j'avais du mal à tout gérer donc j'ai finit par arrêter de les appeler petit à petit.  
>Et a tu une femme ? Des enfants ? T'as pas parler de ta vie privé !<br>Je n'ai pas de vie privé, je suis célibataire, je ne me suis jamais marier, et n'est pas eu d'enfant. Dit moi se que les autres sont devenues ?  
>Emmett a épousé Rosalie, ils ont ouvert un garage. Alice et Jasper se sont marié, elle est devenue styliste pour le magasin de vêtements qu'elle a ouvert et lui est devenu psy. Ils ont eu des jumeaux, Anthony et Clare. Emmy et Rose cherche à avoir un enfant mais n'y arrive pas, ils vont peut-être adopté.<br>C'est dommage pour eux qui voulait tant un enfant. J'espère pour eux qu'ils réussirons vite à adopté.  
>Ça me manque tout ça !<br>Quoi ?  
>Notre adolescence, quand on faisait tout plein de connerie, quand on faisait de la moto jusqu'à pas d'heure pour finir par se retrouver dans un champs à fumer, notre jeunesse c'est envolé bien trop vite.<br>C'est vrai que tout ces bon moment me manque mais la vie continue, on peut quand même être heureux sans fumer de l'herbe, la moto tu continue a en faire la preuve, tu es dans ce lit, moi non plus je n'ai jamais arrêter, et puis nous gardons toujours une trace de cette merveilleuse période sur notre peau, les tatouages, les cicatrices que l'on c'est fait en tombant de nos bécanes, tu t'en rappelle.  
>Oui, j'en ai une belle sur ma jambe enfin avec l'opération elle ne sera peut être plus présente.<br>Peut être, mais elle sera remplacer par une autre, plus grande. Moi se qu'il me manque le plus c'est Fork, bizarre tu ne trouve pas, moi qui ne rêver que de partir, je souhaites maintenant y retourner, en plus je n'ai même pas l'excuse de mes parents ils ont déménager à Seattle.  
>Tu as qu'un venir pour nous, lors des fêtes que l'on passait entre amis avant, nouvel an, les anniversaires... Tu me manque beaucoup tu sais.<br>Tu me manques aussi. Bon je dois te laisser avant de me faire virer par l'infirmière de garde, les heures de visites sont terminé, je ne suis plus censé être là. »  
>Je me lève et vais à ses cotés pour lui déposer un bisous sur le front.<p>

Une clairière, au milieu trône une tente, dans l'abri deux jeunes gens, une fille et un garçon, l'homme caresse doucement le visage de la fille, à se moment je remarque leurs visage jusqu'à présent cacher. Les deux personnes sont Bella et moi plus jeune. Et cette scène est un souvenir, notre première fois. J'avais trouvé cette prairie un jour en me baladant avec elle, quand on voulait être seul pour faire le point, ou seulement tout les deux, sans tout le groupe, que nous adorions mais avec qui on ne pouvait avoir aucune intimité, aucune vie privé, nous allions là bas. Seul elle et moi connaissons se lieu isoler de tous, paisible, magnifique. La scène avance, je nous vois nous embrasser passionnément, furieusement, les mains explorant le corps de l'autre, le caressant, le tripotant, le découvrant. Les habits s'envolent, viennent se poser à des endroits imprévisible, les baisers se font pressant, marquant cet amour que rien ni personne n'aurait pus détruire, enfin à se moment là, insouciance et passion se mêlant pour créer un ballet de ses corps déchainer, voulant tous simplement s'aimer. Bien sur quelques maladresse sont faites, comme pour toute les premières fois, bien sur la gène de se montrer en tenus d'Adam et d'Ève est présente, bien sur c'est un peu douloureux, mais la joie de ne faire plus qu'un efface tout.

Quand je me réveil je suis bouleverser, revivre cela était magnifique, j'ai aussi une énorme trique, que je calme sous la douche.  
>Aujourd'hui je travail de nuit donc j'ai toute la journée pour flâner, je décide de la passer avec Bee, qui je suis sur sera contente d'avoir de la compagnie. Je vais acheter plein de gâteau sucré, salée et gras, qui sont tout sauf bon pour la ligne et rejoint ma belle, qui regarde un dessin animé pourrit sur la télé.<br>«- Coucou ma belle.  
>Salut.<br>Sa va ? Pas trop mal à la jambe, ou au coude ou à l'épaule?  
>Eh t'inquiète pas, les infirmières mon déjà casser les pieds avec ça.<br>Tu aime toujours autant qu'on s'occupe de toi apparemment.  
>J'ai toujours détesté qu'on se préoccupe de mes bobos, sa va pas changer maintenant. Des nouvelles de ma moto ?<br>Non, je pense qu'elle est complètement foutu, tu devrais t'en acheté une autres, et pareil pour le casque.  
>Oui, oui je sais. »<br>Tout les jours, je vais à nouveau la voir après mon service, ou avant selon mon planning. Chaque fois nous parlons du passé, nous ressassons nos souvenirs, rigolons des conneries que nous avons put faire, nous rappelons des soirées ensembles, où nous picolions un max, où l'ivresse nous apportait la liberté que nous n'avions pas, que nous n'aurions jamais eu, de nos soirée en cellules de dégrisement, pour avoir rouler en moto avec plus d'alcool que de sang dans le corps... mais jamais nous n'abordons le sujet épineux du futur. Bien sur nous ne voulons plus nous quitter mais il faut être réaliste, Bella à sa vie à Fork et moi la mienne et à New York.  
>Quelques jours après, à peine nous somme nous retrouvé, que Bella peut partir. Les médecins de Fork s'occuperont d'elle à présent.<p>

Pdv Bella

Deux mois que je suis revenue à Fork, deux mois que j'ai retrouvé mon train de vie habituelle, deux mois que j'ai quitté Edward, deux mois qu'il me manque éperdument.  
>Ma jambe s'est remis, comme prévu je fait de la rééducation pour tout les membres qui ont été blesser. Je me suis racheté une moto, mais je ne m'en sert pas encore. J'ai aussi repris le travail. Quand je serais totalement guérit j'irais chez le tatoueur me faire dessiner le chat roux avec un E en collier sur le coté de mon ventre. Edward avait prévu de se faire un cygne avec un B autour du cou, et moi celui que je vient de décrire pour que l'on porte toujours le signe de notre amour. Quand j'ai du l'abandonné pour rester avec mon père j'ai laisser tomber cette idée mais là j'en ai besoin. Car oui, moi Bella Swan a aimer, aime et aimera toujours Edward Cullen.<br>Le temps à vite passer, un mois c'est encore écouler, à présent un jolie félin trône sur mon ventre. Je travail tranquillement à la bibliothèque quand une présence inhabituelle vient rompre ma quiétude. Je me retourne et voit un belle homme, avec des cheveux cuivre et des yeux verts.  
>« - Edward »<br>Je ne sais pas trop se qu'il se passe ensuite, mais après se blanc je me retrouve chez moi, avec mon ange. Nous nous embrassons, nos mains se ballade sur le corps de l'autre, doucement, tendrement, nos gestes s'accorde. Je retire le t-shirt de mon amant, sur son torse un cygne est tatoué.  
>« -Tu l'as fait ?<br>-Oui à mon arrivé à New-York, j'avais besoin de t'avoir avec moi. »  
>Cela me fait étrangement plaisir qu'il n'ai pas voulu m'oublier à son arrivé dans la grosse pomme.<br>J'enlève mon haut et lui montre le chat que j'ai nouvellement acquis, je veux qu'il voit l'attachement que j'ai pour lui.  
>« - Moi aussi j'ai décidé de me le faire. Quand je suis revenu j'en avait besoin »<br>Nos caresses reprennent, très vite notre peau est totalement dénudé. Sa bouche vient à la rencontre de mes lèvres intimes et leur prodigue un exquis massage. Après mon orgasme, je sens qu'il me pénètre. Tout est parfait, je sais que notre vie va reprendre tel qu'elle était auparavant, je n'ai bien sur aucune certitude, mais je le sens au fond de mes tripes.  
>« -Bella, je ne veux plus jamais que nous soyons séparer, j'ai demandé ma mutation à l'hôpital de Fork, je ne te quitterais plus. »<p> 


	8. Le staff du forum est sur le ring

**Le Staff du Forum est sur le ring! **

Il annonce l'ouverture officielle des votes du concours:

The Body Art's Battle ou Tattward & Inkella Contest

les équipes s'affronteront dans un combat à armes égales **jusqu'au 26 juin**!

"Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez accueillir :

**Marre des préjugés sur les pierçing et les tattoos!**

qui affrontera

**Comportements "typiques" des percés/tatoués!**

Participer à l'affrontement entre ces deux équipes en votant pour les OS qui soutiendront votre camp!"

Pour cela il vous suffit de vous rendre sur le forum afin de valider vos choix.

N'hésitez pas à vous inscrire afin de supporter vos OS préférés.


	9. 1ers résultats

La 1ère battle nous a révélé les 4 OS que vous avez choisis pour la battle finale.

Il s'agit de :

**L'évolution d'une drôle de chenille :  
><strong>chapitre 2  
>http:damn-addict-lemon[.]forumgratuit[.]fr/t1761-l-evolution-d-une-drole-de-chenille

**C'est deux dollars le gallon d'essence :  
><strong>chapitre 5  
>http:damn-addict-lemon[.]forumgratuit[.]fr/t1770-c-est-deux-dollars-le-gallon-d-essence

**Lost Memories :  
><strong>chapitre 7  
>http:damn-addict-lemon[.]forumgratuit[.]fr/t1809-lost-memories

**Une femme d'affaires :**  
>chapitre 3<br>http:/damn-addict-lemon[.]forumgratuit[.]fr/t1762-une-femme-d-affaires

Vous avez jusqu'au **30 juin** pour élire votre one shot favori, en allant voter -à ce lien : **http:/damn-addict-lemon[.]forumgratuit[.]fr/t1832-contest-n5-votes-ultimate-fight**- celui qui sera grand vainqueur de l'ultime fight !  
>Merci à tous les participants à ce 5eme concours ainsi qu'une bonne lecture et un bon vote à tous !<p>

L'équipe du staff


	10. RESULTATS FINAUX

**Le Staff du Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon est de nouveau sur le ring et vous annonce que les résultats de l'ultimate fight du « The Body Art's Battle ou Tattward&Inkella Contest » vont enfin être révélés !**

Mais avant toute chose, c'est l'instant « **Révélation** » ! En effet, vous allez enfin connaitre qui sont les auteurs des OS participants !

« L'évolution d'une drôle de chenille » a été écrit par **Ninie** et **kadronya**.

« La femme d'affaires » a été écrit par **kadronya**.

« La solitude » a été écrit par **Bichou85**.

« C'est deux dollars le gallon d'essence » a été écrit par **Amalmalie**.

« Merci Rosalie » a été écrit par **Lolivamp.**

« Lost memories » a été écrit par** PrincessCC**.

« Amitié passée » a été écrit par **Lolivamp.**

.

.

(*Roulement de tambours* défilée de filles en bikini et d'hommes musclés en maillots de bain sur le ring tandis que le Staff du Forum laisse le public s'impatienter, un sourire satisfait sur le visage)

Voici venu le moment d'annoncer les résultats, mes amis !

Alors en troisième place, vous avez… **LOST MEMORIES**, de PrincessCC !

En deuxième place, vous avez… **UNE FEMME D'AFFAIRES**, de kadronya !

Et enfin, **en 1****er**** place et faisant gagner la Team « Marre des Préjugés sur les pierçings et tatoos » **vous avez élus…

.

**C'EST DEUX DOLLARS LE GALLON D'ESSENCE**, d'Amalmalie !

(*Applaudissements de toute la salle en délire*)

.

Les lots attribués aux gagnants des deux fights seront envoyés par mails à l'adresse à laquelle vous nous avez envoyés vos OS !

.

Nous remercions encore chaleureusement tous les participants du concours n°5 du Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon (lien sur notre profil), ceux qui ont lu les histoires écrites pour l'occasion et voter pour leurs OS préférés !

En espérant vous voir dans le prochain concours qui débutera la semaine prochaine (l'annonce est publié sur le forum à ce lien : http:/damn-addict-lemon[.]forumgratuit[.]fr/f162-contest-n6 et sera publié en nouvelle histoire sur notre profil FF) !

Gros bisous,

Le Staff du Forum.


End file.
